Hetalia House of Drama!
by ilurrrverussia
Summary: The Hetalians host a reality show on some countries/states/towns/cities! They complete challenges and quizs in order to stay in! Readers get to vote for those they want off! OC RECRUITS ARE NOW CLOSED.
1. Prologue

**Hello darlings! I'm doing this thing where OCs get locked up in a big house and they get to do challenges and stuff like that. Then they get voted out by you, the darling viewers! They will also jump in and do the hosting. So the OC can be a country, a state, a city, a town, anything you like! I have my own so that leaves me with 11 places left. I will give you all about a month until I look back on the reviews and decide the 11 to be chosen. But don't worry I may use some of the rejected ones on later in the competition. Now here's the thing: if you have an account you have to PM me, if you're anonymous then you can review. The reviewers can vote for those they want out as well. Now, we need a mix of quiet, a mix of meanies, a mix of jokers etc. So knock yourselves out! Here's the form:**

Human Name:

Name of Country/State/Town etc:

What continent/country are they in:

Gender:

Personality:

Reason/s for going on the show:

Description:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love interests:

Family (if they have any):

Any other interesting stuff about them:

**Thank you!**

**Byieeee my darlings! **

**ilurrrverussia**


	2. The OCs Move In!

**The competition begins! This chapter we don't need to vote but here are the ground rules:**

**You can't vote for the team that's won the challenge.**

**Vote for the person you want out.**

**Make sure it says review for Chapter which-ever.**

**Can't vote for the person with immortality (explain later).**

**No racist/religion/sexist/homophobic comments. There won't be any YAOI for a long time now. I don't write lemons so don't worry! Enjoy!**

Prussia: Hello! Awesome me is hosting the show Hetalia House of Drama! HHOD for short! This is a reality show on cities, towns and states! Hetalia countries will be hosting and judging! Here we have…. (awkward pause) Sorry, who are you?

?: I'm Canada.

Prussia: We have Canada as our camera man! We were going to let Russia but due to issues he is now sleep man!

Russia: (He's so adorable!) Da!

Prussia: The cook is England… (shivers)

England: (oblivious) I'm going to make them some scones!

Prussia: The OCs who are going to be running around this house are here:

(Big white mansion!)

Russia: Here comes our first victim! Oh, I mean OC, da!

Prussia: (gets over excited) IT'S AUSTRIA!

Canada: No. Since when did Austria have two long plaits?

Prussia: (turns to Canada rudely) Sorry, who are you again? Yeah, thought so!

(Our first OC gets off the boat to be met by Prussia and the crew)

Prussia: (exclaims and points to the Austrian) I know you!

Russia: (Fake presenter voice) Who doesn't? Most countries have conquered her. IT'S VIENNA WIEN!

Prussia: (elbows Russia) That's my job!

Russia: Da, whatever. (evil thoughts)

Vienna: (happily ignorant of the situation) Hello Da! Hello Gil!

Prussia: Quit it! You will now call me Your Awesomeness.

Russia: (looking over the dock) Here comes… India?

Prussia: (looks at his list of contestants) We don't have an India.

(A pretty, lightly tanned girl with head bangs, dark hair down to her thighs, dark eyes, steps onto the dock.)

California: (Quite shy) Hey boys! Hey girlie!

Russia: She has dark eyes and dark hair. Anyone could have gotten mixed up, da!

California: (blushes and goes all quiet)

Prussia: (Awesome presenter voice) Our next OC is a right popular! VATICAN, WE CHOOSE YOU!

Vienna: (whispers to Russia) He's going to win. All the Catholics will make sure he stays in.

(Boy with dark hair, soulful black eyes and olive brown skin steps onto the dock)

The Vatican City: (Turns to the girls) Hello. What is your name?

Vienna: I'm Vienna.

California: I'm California. Who are you?

Vienna + Prussia: (shocked) HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW VATICAN CITY!

Russia: Shush! Our next victim is here.

(Blonde girl and brunette wearing short clothes step onto the dock)

Blonde: Bonjour!

Brunette: (murmurs to herself_ Dash it all! Bloody Wankers forgot to pack my moisturiser!

Prussia: Ahhhh, Paris and London. Hello.

Paris: (walks over to California) I love your hair!

California: Thanks! I love your tan!

London: I LOVE YOUR SHOES!

(Trio squeal and talk)

Prussia: (stares at the silver haired boy at the dock) Holy awesome! It's Russia's twin!

Alaska: (sarcastic) Ahahahaha! I haven't heard that one!

Prussia: (points to Canada) Anything you want to say to the camera?

Alaska: (stares into the camera0 Not all American States are obnoxious little twits.

California+Canada: That's not nice!

(Girl with wavy blonde hair in a ponytail, light tanned skin and caramel brown eyes steps on to the dock)

Prussia: Hey, Georgia! Say something to the camera.

Georgia: (beams into the camera) Hallo öffentlichen!

Canada: (In presenter mode) Next OC is coming now.

Prussia: (excited) HOLY MOLY! IT'S SCOTLAND!

Alaska: (sarcasm) Oh how original, his hair's ginger.

Vienna: (sarcasm) And he has a blue kilt. Never would have guessed.

OC with Kilt: (thick Irish accent) I'm Dublin!

Vienna: Oh… Well that's a bit original.

Alaska: (huffs) Still ginger.

Alaska: (turns to Vienna) Hey, that weren't bad, considering you have glasses.

Vienna: (turn to Alaska) You weren't bad yourself, considering you're American.

Dublin: (high-5s Vienna) Yeah! You go sister!

Prussia: SHUT UP EVERY ONE! IT'S ENGLAND!

England: But I'm already here!

(Boy that looks just like England steps on the dock)

Everybody: Who are you?

Boy Who Looks Like England: I'm Runcorn!

Everybody (except Prussia and England) Where's that?

Runcorn: (Exceedingly offended) N. West England! You may have heard of my brother Liverpool?

Paris: (Knows Liverpool) He's absolutely gorgeous!

London: (Remember Liverpool too) One awesome accent!

Georgia: (Tilts her head because she's confused) You're really his brother?

Runcorn: Yep! (Looks at Dublin) He's Irish, he automatically wins. Give him the trophy now!

Prussia: Why?

Runcorn: Everyone loves the Irish!

Prussia: (Ignores him) So, who are we missing?

Russia: (Steals Prussia's list) The Baltic couple and the forgiver.

Copenhagen: (Waves her hand) No, I'm here!

Russia: Da… (points at the dock) Here comes the Baltic couple!

(Blonde girl with green eyes and long blonde hair gets dropped off with scruffy brown haired boy)

Paris: (shouts) WARSAW!

Warsaw: (shouts louder) LIKE PARIS!

(The girls run to each other hugging and squealing)

Paris: Warsaw, this is my other BFF London and my brand new friends Georgia and California.

Warsaw: Like get out of here! CALIFORNIA! Gosh, I'm totally such a big fan of yours!

California: Thanks! Love your converse!

Warsaw: Pink will only do! (Looks to Vienna) Still wearing that old gear? Even on TV!

Vienna: (rolls her eyes) It's comfy, cheap and nice.

Runcorn: (wraps his arms around both ladies' shoulders) You both look sexy. How about getting with me, eh, Warsaw?

(Warsaw punches Runcorn in the tummy)

Warsaw: (glances to the boy with scruffy hair) I only have eyes for my darling Vilnius!

Dublin: (whispers to Runcorn) Dude, why does she like him? She's WAY out of his league!

Runcorn: (whispers back) I know! Scruffy brown hair needs a comb!

Alaska: (joins in conversation) Bet she says something like (girly voice) it's not about looks it's about personality! (Flutters eye lashes)

Vienna, Runcorn and Dublin burst out laughing.

Vatican: (being all sweet and Italian) Now, now! She sees something special in him, let her fantasise.

They burst out laughing again.

Alaska: Hey, Prussia can we go in now? This coat is boiling me!

Vienna: Then take it off then and carry it.

Dublin: (murmurs to Alaska) Watch her; she's got a kick of Celtic in her blood.

(So they all walk into the white mansion with its blue tinted windows and navy blue doors. A red stair case was right in front of them when they walked in.)

Prussia: Boys on the left corridor, girls go right. Get yourselves freshened up and come down these steps, turn left and you'll see the cafeteria. And before you go…. If you have any thoughts, secrets, anything just **goes bold like this.** If you want a flash back then underline. _This italic writing till be used on a certain special occasion. _Now go!

(Up in the boy dorm.)

Dublin: Runcorn, no time no see!

Runcorn: You crazy cousin!

(They have a moment and the other boys stare at them.)

Alaska: **But they met each other in the dock?**

Warsaw: (Not in the room and shouts) See you soon Villy!

Vilnius: (Walks in) Phew…..

Runcorn: (Outraged) What do you mean phew? She's out of your league! She's beauty on legs!

Dublin: (nudges Runcorn before whispering) Runcorn! That's mean!

Vilnius: I know, but I kind of REALLY like this girl called Minsk.

Dublin: She must be drop dead gorgeous.

Vatican: (Sighing) Is that all you two talk about?

Runcorn: Nope. We both hate London and England.

Alaska: I thought she was okay.

(Alaska took his coat off, revealing a black long sleeved shirt and jeans)

Vilnius: (Being all smart) I see why they picked us now. Alaska is the heart throb for girls, Dublin is to keep the Irish people watching, Runcorn is the humour, Copenhagen is the cute girl, Vienna is the lovable geek and the rest of the girls are to keep the boys entertained.

Vatican: (nervous) Warsaw would kill you if she heard that.

Alaska: Thanks for the compliment. But why is Vienna the lovable geek?

Dublin: (evil smile) Unless you think she's gorgeous…

Alaska: NO! I mean, I don't believe in love and dove.

Vatican: (pats his shoulder) Same here.

Dublin: (shrugs) Alright, but gay boys have to sleep at the end of the corridor

Vatican + Alaska: WHAT! NO! WE'RE NOT GAY!

Runcorn: Ahhh, denial.

Over in the girls' corridor…

Paris: Okay, even though he's a pain…. Who here thinks Alaska is fit?

(Every girl puts her hand up)

London: Copenhagen will probably get him though.

Copenhagen: WHY ME?

Paris: You both have blue eyes and you're both cold! And you two look good together!

Copenhagen: If anyone gets him, I bet it'll be Vienna.

Vienna + Warsaw: (shocked) Whoa!

Vienna: (blushes) Why such a daring statement Copen?

Copenhagen: Because you two were flirting! And you both look good together as well! Like Prussia and Austria.

Vienna: (thinks about it and then realises) Hair colour… really?

Warsaw: She couldn't even get Runcorn in those tasteless clothes! (Prods Vienna's dress) It's so long you can hardly see your hands and feet! You have very pretty purple eyes and yet hide them behind those glasses! And your hair! (Pulls plaits) Beautiful shade of dark brown, wasted! Why the daft sunflowers clip as well?

Vienna: Russia gave me it. He used to put flowers in my hair but he gave me this and said it'd last forever and ever.

California: That's really sweet of him!

Vienna: (blushes) Yeah…

Warsaw: WHO WEARS CONVERSE WITH A LONG DRESS?

Vienna: (shrugs) Well I obviously do.

Warsaw: Yellow?

Vienna: At least my feet are small! My dress is long so I don't catch the chill like you. I need these glasses to see. And you know why I have my hair like this!

Warsaw: I don't, you only told my dad!

Prussia: (shouting up the stairs) GIRLS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Girls: COMING!

(Back to the cafeteria)

Prussia: Boys and Girls can mingle in the cafeteria but you're still sitting in teams. So using the hat of S. Ireland, we're going to put you into different teams. It was going to be Catholics vs. Protestants but then the Baltic Couple would be on their bill. So: Dublin!

Dublin: Alrighty!

Prussia: You're Wellington Boots. Warsaw!

Warsaw: Yes?

Prussia: You're Napoleon Flip Flops.

Warsaw: You got that off Horrible Histories.

Prussia: Yes, yes I did. Copenhagen, Boots.

Copenhagen: Okedokey.

Prussia: Paris, join Warsaw.

Paris: YAYAYAYAYAYA!

(Girls jump up and down squealing)

Prussia: Vilnius, join Copenhagen.

Warsaw: (grabs Vilnius) WHAT! NO! He's staying with me.

Prussia: Oh no he isn't. If you have an issue I'll bring in Russia.

Warsaw shook her blonde hair and shuts up.

Prussia: Right. London go join your girlfriends.

London: YAYAYAYAYA!

(Girls start squealing and jumping up and down)

Georgia: (whispers to California) How about our friendship group consist of me, you and Copenhagen?

California: (whispers back) Deal.

Prussia: You two! Stop whispering and join booties!

California + Georgia: Alright!

Prussia: Wien, I can see you with your fingers crossed! You're in flippies and floppies.

Vienna: (whispers to Alaska) Save me… (Whispers to Dublin, Vatican and Dublin) Pray for me boys!

Prussia: And Alaska and Runcorn.

Alaska: (pats the Italian's shoulder) Bye Vatican. I wish you the best of luck.

Runcorn: (throws himself on the floor and screams) NOOOOOOOO! POSH PEOPLE! I'M WELL AND TRULY GUTTED LAH!

Prussia: Vatican, I'm sorry but S. Ireland's hat has spoken. You're over here. (points to Wellington Boots) Runcorn, if you're gutted then wait for tomorrow for your first challenge. Right now, you all go back to your corridors and go to sleep.

(A lot of weird things happened that night, stay tuned next time for House Of Drama!)

**Should I stick with the script format or do it like a normal story? It's a bit rubbish for the first chapters but once people start dropping out it gets VERY interesting! Secrets are still in store, things go bump in the night and toilet issues next chapter. R and R!**

**Byieeee!**

**ilurrrverussia**


	3. England's Cooking

**Lovely reviews! YAY! Sorry that the story line is a bit slow. It should get better this chapter. I planned out the WHOLE of the story, what challenge was going to happen in each chapter etc. And now I've lost the notepad I planned it in! -.- Thankfully this chapter was rather easy to remember in my head! But after this chapter, I'm doomed!**

"Hello! And welcome back to Hetalia House of Drama!" Prussia beamed to the camera man (Canada).

"We Love Russia, yes we do! Russia, Russia, we love you! YEAH!" A recorded voice sang.

"We had to skip most of the song!" Russia beamed happily as he snuck behind Prussia.

"THAT'S OUR THEME SONG? Okay next time I'M picking the song!" Prussia sighed. Goodness knows what possessed him to let Russia pick the song.

"The Author wrote it! She owns copyright etc. And she's going to put it up on YouTube when she can be bothered!" Dublin said as the crew entered the cafeteria.

Prussia's red eyes watched Dublin with extreme tensity. Something about Dublin was not right, in his head, his smile was too bright and his eyes never matched anything to do with the rest of him. It was as if he was a big fat lie and the only truth about him was his emerald eyes.

"Last night was so much fun!" Copenhagen said happily to Dublin.

"You're right! We should do that again!" Dublin beamed brightly. Copenhagen turned her dirty blonde head to Canada.

"Canada, must you film me?" Copenhagen asked awkwardly. Canada's face dropped.

"We were worried that we weren't filming you enough…." Canada said shyly. Canada cowered back to Prussia.

"Prussia, what do I do?" Canada asked pleadingly.

"Don't worry random person, for me and Seychelles have geared up the whole place with cameras!" Prussia explained, pointing to the CCTV cameras.

"Oooohhh… So what do I do?" Canada asked, confused.

"Chill until we start the challenges!" Prussia laughed before sipping some German beer.

(….)

"Paris, do you think he'll do it?" London asked as the three girls watched the boy in wonder.

"I don't think-"

"Prussia, can I marry Gilbird?" Alaska pleaded, his hands clutched together. The girls' faces dropped in horror. Prussia did a spit-take (when they drink a drink and spit it out all over the other person).

"NO! MY GILBIRD!" screamed Prussia as he hugged his precious birdie. Alaska sighed as he retreated back to his team's table. Everyone was present except Vienna and Vatican. But no one practically cared except Alaska.

"I heard some kissing noises last night." Runcorn said aloud to no one particular. "And a bang, a scream and SHWOOP sound."

"Me too." Vilnius nodded his head. Something weird had happened during the night.

"Hey girls!" Runcorn called to the girls. "Did you enter our corridor last night?" They all shook their heads.

"Someone in our corridor must be…" Runcorn whispered to Vilnius.

"Yes… But which one? My bets are on Dublin." Vilnius whispered back.

"Mine are on Alaska. It's always the one that girls fall for." Runcorn explained, looking at the silver haired American who was currently eating Cheerio's.

"Where on Earth's name is Vienna?" Alaska asked his team mate, who was currently staring at him.

"Well, Yankee, if you used a proper world map then you may find her in a place called Austria!" Runcorn said sarcastically.

"I meant right now." Alaska uttered with his mouth full of cheerio's.

"She slept in rather late." London spoke up.

**Back upstairs…**

"Vienna Wien? You okay?" Vatican whispered into the city's ear. Vatican was surprised that Vienna would sleep in so late. And wear pink frilly pyjamas.

"No…" She whined through her pillow.

"What's up then?" Vatican whispered.

"My head…." She groaned as she lifted her bed head from her pillow.

"Well hurry up, everyone's down stairs!" Vatican laughed sweetly as Vienna jumped out and rushed to get ready.

Vatican made his way down stairs, his black hair sticking to his head. He had a nice warm shower to wake himself up. He made his way to his team table and heard Copenhagen talking to Dublin.

"I can't believe they're voting people out!" Copenhagen gasped.

"I know! It may intervene with the Author's plans!" Dublin gasped as well.

"But why vote so early? They haven't have time to warm up to us!" Copenhagen sighed.

"I know. But if our team wins the challenge then we won't have to worry!" Dublin beamed, trying to cheer Copenhagen up.

"Thanks, Dublin!" She smiled.

"Oh tell me you're not having breakfast Alaska!" Prussia laughed.

"Yeah… Why?" Alaska wondered.

"Oh, nothing!" Prussia giggled, hugging his Gilbird.

"I'M HERE!" Vienna shouted/gasped, her hair sticking up, as she entered the room.

"Good. Sit down." Prussia ordered.

"Now, I don't think I quite explained it to you properly…." Prussia talked into his microphone. "This is in fact Seychelles house. We've borrowed it off her whilst she goes to visit Cuba. I know that's weird but hey….. Weird things happen. Every week someone will be voted off. The last person standing is the winner! There will be chance to win immortality, which means even if your team doesn't win, you can't be voted off. The person who wins gets a wish, a vast some of money and an all-payed trip to Shadow's Hotel!"

"Shadow's Hotel! That's supposed to be the place to be!" Warsaw squealed.

"Me, Russia, Canada and France all live in this house. All the other Hetalia countries are living in China town. Now run round this track until I say stop!" Prussia ordered has he pointed to a running track.

So they all set off on the running track.

"Vilnius! Let's run together!" Warsaw beamed, grabbing her lover's hand.

"Hey, Warsaw did you hear anything weird last night?" Vilnius asked. Vilnius' voice was soft even when he was running.

"Yeah, a bang and a scream and a SHWOOP!" Warsaw panted as she carried on running with Vilnius.

"Berlin has to be number one on my top list." Paris giggled as her and best friend London jogged behind the couple.

"Berlin is mister popular!" London giggled back to her blonde friend.

"That's true! But Vienna and Vatican disagree." Paris sighed to her brunette friend.

"Why?" the Londoner asked her Parisian friend.

"Berlin replaced Vienna as capital city of Austria for a while. And Berlin is the capital city of Atheism." Paris explained.

"Atheists have no love for Catholics!" Vatican called out as he sprinted in front of the girls. He felt anger burn inside of him so he decided to sprint it off.

"Being angry is no sin, what you do with it is what defines it." Vatican thought to himself as he caught up with Alaska.

"Vienna is just walking?" Runcorn asked no one in particular.

"Ladies do not run, they walk." Vienna said defiantly. Dublin squeezed Copenhagen's hand to stop himself from laughing.

"Hey, Dublin, did you hear a weird sound?" Runcorn asked the boys around him, forgetting about Copenhagen.

"I heard some slurping sound, a scream, a bang and the rest was me and Copen breaking the fourth wall!" Dublin beamed, squeezing Copenhagen's hand nice and tight. "And a white light…"

"Ahhhh… that makes sense…. But what's with the white light…." Runcorn wondered aloud. He had a thing for wondering stuff aloud.

"What's with Warsaw's and Georgia's clothes?" Alaska wondered aloud (Runcorn's hobby is spreading).

Warsaw and Georgia were wearing bright coloured clothes. California, who was feeling a bit quiet today, was wearing jeans and a Lady Ga Ga shirt. Paris was wearing a pink tutu to match Warsaw's yellow one, and London was wearing black and white tights underneath hes NY shirt.

"You can come in now kiddies!" Prussia bellowed from the cafeteria.

**Line break…**

On the table was a feast of foods. British foods!

"The team to eat the most wins the challenge and cannot be voted out. So eat on!" Prussia blew his siren.

"These fries are terrible!" California wailed.

"It's chips." London corrected her.

"FRIES!" Alaska, California and Georgia argued back.

"CHIPS!" Runcorn, England and London argued back.

"How about we call it Potato Sausages?" Copenhagen beamed happily. But the British food was having a toll on her spirits as well.

"I love chips. They're potatoes! But seriously, what's up with your fish?" Dublin prodded his battered fish with a fork. Yep, the good old British dish, Fish and Chips.

Paris was the first to give in. She was used to the finest gourmet after all, but English food was nowhere near.

Vatican gave in after wards. He didn't gorge himself on extravagant foods but even his food was better than this.

"Vienna put one more speck of seasoning and I will kill you!" England growled at the Austrian girl with the salt shaker in her hand. Vienna grinned and gave it a shake.

"Disqualified. Go join Loser Ville!" Prussia ordered her.

One by one our contestants gave in, especially when they introduced scones to the table.

It was between Dublin and Runcorn in the end (London is a very diverse city).

"Just one more piece of scone and I'm done." Dublin whimpered as he lifted the last scone on his plate to his lips.

"COME ON DUBLIN!" Vatican screamed. An awkward silence captured the room before the rest of the team followed their Bible-loving team mate.

"GO AHEAD RUNCORN!" Georgia screamed.

"He's on the other team!" California laughed at her silly friend.

"Oooohhh…. Go on Dublin!"

Everyone screamed and shouted while France "comforted" a weeping England.

"It was so bland that Vienna murdered it with salt…" England wept into France's shoulder.

"Done!" Runcorn smiled happily as he finished his plate.

"NOOOOOO!" Dublin screamed on to his knees.

"That reminds me. Who on Earth screamed last night?" Runcorn asked the celebrating mass of OCs.

"I think you'll find it was me. Russia's sleep man." Vienna explained with a grinning Russia behind her.

"Da! My job to make sure everyone gets to sleep at midnight. Vienna was still up." Russia beamed in his usual adorable manner.

"Righteo all of you go up to bed!" Prussia shouted. Everyone obeyed.

"So, vote! Now we need you all to vote before the following Wednesday 4 o'clock GMT time. Look it up on Google if you don't know. Then the votes will be collected in and the Author will write a next chapter including the ceremony of getting kicked off. No racist comments etc. Byieeee! Remember, the author is ilurrrverussia!" Prussia signed off as The Author was too lazy to do it herself.


	4. Japan's Haunted House

**Thank you for the one person who was actually bothered to vote. I feel like a proper little saddo for saying that. I'm no longer accepting OCs but I will throw Hawaii in for the joy of it! So from now on, no more sending me OCs. If you dare disobey that rule I will close down ilurrrverussia. I had that problem with my other story and I'm getting sick of it. On a happier note I found my note pad! :D Enjoy, review and vote!**

"Welcome to Hetalia House of Drama. Today's episode will be hosted by me." Japan said calmly to the camera man (Canada)

"Ra-Ra-Rasputin! Russia's greatest love machine! It was a shame how he carried on!" The Baltic State sang nervously for Russia.

"Ivan! What on Earth are you doing?" England called from the kitchen.

"Our new theme song!" Russia called to England before commanding to the Baltic States. "Now, ballet!"

"Y-yes sir!" The Baltics replied nervously, secretly not wanting to do it.

"Okay today we're concentrating on being a TV show. So let's move on to our contestants." Japan whispered calmly to the camera.

"EMERGENCY! CAFETERIA NOW! NO GETTING CHANGED!" Japan shouted down his micro phone, sending the OCs rushing down the stairs, filing into the cafeteria.

"This better be good!" Paris growled angrily, her sleeping mask above her head.

"Register!" Russia said, excited he got a proper job.

"Alaska."

"Here."

"California!"

"Y-yes!" The dark haired girl replied nervously. It was so easy to tell by the way she was blushing that she fancied him.

"Copenhagen."

"Here!"

"Dublin."

"AYE!"

"Georgia?"

"As usual."

"Hawaii."

"Aloha!" A sun-browned hair girl replied. It was obvious by her Hawaiian skirt and orange halter top that she was Hawaii.

"London?"

"She died." Runcorn said calmly. London stood up said something… that was quite rude for a British lady.

"Paris!"

"Oui!" (That's pronounced wee.)

"Runcorn?"

"THE SEXY DEVIL IS NOT HERE!" Runcorn sprung up and shouted.

Russia glared at him and did the familiar sound we know as: kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk ol

"His Royal Highness, Vatican?"

"Amen."

"Vienna?"

"Da!"

"Vilnius? Oh wait, we killed him." Russia grows a big fat grin on his face as he sees Warsaw bursting out in tears.

"Warsaw?"

"I HATE YOU, YOU FAT JERK!" Warsaw screamed, throwing a pillow over to Russia's face. It missed and got Vienna.

"Why do you hate her?" Alaska asked, cradling Vienna in his arms.

"Why do you love her?" Paris snapped back.

"I love her because she thinks my name is da!" Russia answered before Alaska could even look at him.

"Settle down, for I have grave news to tell you." Japan said solemnly. The contestants did as they were told and got into their two team tables. Warsaw was crying as London and Paris sat on either side of her, comforting her. Then Alaska sat next to London and Vienna sat next to Alaska, making the end of the table.

Wellington Boots was just as dramatic. Dublin was in between Runcorn and Copenhagen. Runcorn was followed by Vatican and Hawaii. The new girl was the end of the table. It was just as dramatic due to everyone was going mental over the new girl.

"I don't like Europeans. You all try to conquer me!" Hawaii said defensively, budging to very edge of the bench.

"I'm Vatican. I'm the centre of Catholicism. I will not harm you child." Vatican said softly, patting her hand comfortingly.

"Oh. Well I guess I can trust you!" Hawaii said happily and started chatting to my favourite OC. (Yes, I have a soft spot for the centre of my religion. I love him more than my own OC.)

"Pssssp! Dublin! What do you think of the girls' night garments?" Runcorn whispered to Dublin. Paris was wearing a small, strapless black nightie and a matching bed mask. California was wearing a Cat Nap white nightie while Georgia was wearing the matching Dog Sleep pyjamas. Copenhagen was wearing spotty shorts and spotty vest. Warsaw was wearing her short neon green nightie and London was wearing union jack long pyjamas. Vienna was wearing baby pink laced frilly pyjama bottoms and a baby pink vest top to match.

All the girls had their hair down which just made it more interesting for the boys.

"Very sexy. Except Vienna just looks like a pink blob from where I'm sitting." Dublin whispered back so Copenhagen couldn't hear.

"Runcorn! Back in between London and Alaska. STAT!" The camera man shouted.

"Sorry, who the fuck are you?" Runcorn asked coolly as he moved to the Napoleon Flip Flops table.

"I'm Canada." The cameraman answered nervously, regretting his big meltdown before.

"I have some upsetting news. Prussia is….. Well…. Kind of dead." Japan spoke softly, making sure not to start more water works.

"What do you mean kind of dead? He's either dead or alive." Vienna asked.

"Oh shut up you grammar granny!" Paris snapped, wrapping her arm around Warsaw.

"Okay, Okay, he's a zombie. Now run for your lives." Japan stated before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"The last person to remain alive wins todays challenge, happy dying!" Japan's voice said.

The teams looked at each other, wondering what on Earth they were supposed to do now.

"RUN!" Runcorn shouted as ZOMBIE PRUSSIA appeared!

(Prussia with a white face and red under his eyes.)

The teams went their separate ways.

"Right. We need to stick together." Alaska said as he grabbed Runcorn and Vienna's hands.

"Come on!" Runcorn laughed, trying to grab Paris' hands.

"NO WAY!" Paris shouted, letting go of Runcorn's hand.

"Come on girls!" Paris ordered, steering Warsaw and London away. The remaining Napoleon's Flip Flops watched before walking.

"Why are you so grumpy today Paris?" London asked her blonde best friend.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?" Paris screamed.

"Shut up! You'll give our place away!" London hissed.

"Please. I'm heart broken." Warsaw hiccupped, tears still rolling down her perfect face.

"Okay… I asked Alaska again." The French girl sighed.

"WOAH!" They all said in unison.

"What did he say this time?" Warsaw asked. Gossip was natural talent in her house. Paris looked both ways and whispered into the girls ears.

**Wellington Boots…..**

"How about we sing? It'd calm us down." Dublin whispered cheerfully.

"What should we sing?" Copenhagen asked quietly.

"Alo-ha-oi! Alo-ha-oi! I—like- fluff-y-cats!" Hawaii sang, wiggling her hips.

"NO! THE STEREOTYPE SONG! I love Scotsman though they hump sheep!" Georgia sang.

"You're my honey bunch, sugar plum, Pumpy-Umpy-Umpkin, You're my sweetie pie!" California sang, pointing to Georgia.

"Californian Girls, we're unforgettable! Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top! Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your Popsicle! WOAH WOAH!" Hawaii sang back.

"Californian Girls, Runcorn's dream!" Dublin smirked.

"Runcorn? I hear my name!" Guess who, yes, Runcorn beamed out of nowhere.

"I DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!" Runcorn sang, completely forgetting California and Georgia were there.

"Don't want a nation under the new media!" Dublin sang along. Soon the boys were singing together in "Harmony".

"Can you hear the sound of hysteria?" Dublin bawled out.

"The subliminal Mind Fuck of America!" Runcorn sang REALLY loudly.

"NUTS!" A familiar voice screamed as the Wellington Boots saw a pink blur rush past them.

"Holy Sh-Moley it's PRUSSIA!" Georgia screamed. They ran and ran, Vatican looking behind him as he ran.

(This is a line break. I think.)

"Why is this house so big?" Hawaii gasped for breath.

"So we have lots of places to hide." Dublin panted.

"How about we sing a hymn? Dance, Dance where ever you may be! I am the Lord of the dance said He, and I'll lead you all where ever you may be. And I'll lead you to the dance said He." Vatican sang angelically as Dublin Irish danced ahead, on look out.

**Napoleon Flip Flops….** (Vienna and Alaska)

"I can't believe we lost Runcorn!" Vienna sighed.

"Vienna, I need to talk to you…." Alaska spoke softly, knowing full well that Paris' lot could see them.

"Sure!" Vienna said coolly. She regretted it when Alaska cornered her on to the wall.

"Vienna…." Alaska breathed, putting his head close to Vienna's.

"Al-Alaska?" Vienna stammered nervously as Alaska started stroking Vienna's dark brown straight hair.

"Vienna….. Will you marry me?" Alaska asked. He watched Vienna's violet eyes go wide. Hurriedly Vienna ducked under his arms and escaped running down the hall way and round the corner…

"NUTS!" Vienna screamed as she found zombie Prussia around the corner. Napoleon's Flip Flops ran the other way.

…

"Prussia? Where is my Vilnius?" Warsaw asked zombie Prussia, stopping slap bang in the middle.

The zombie violently grabbed hold of her and pushed her into one of the many rooms of the house.

"Warsaw has been victimised." Japan's voice rang out.

Alaska grabbed hold of Vienna's hand and began to run.

"The answer's no." Vienna whispered into Alaska's ear.

"I know, I'll explain later." Alaska whispered back.

**Later, when most of the two teams met up again….**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Paris screamed as she got grabbed into another room.

"Prussia will be very busy tonight." Dublin burst out laughing.

"Hey, where's Vatican?" Hawaii asked, remembering that the holy one of their group was missing.

**Vatican…**

"GO AWAY!" Vatican shouted, throwing his Rosemary beads at them.

"AHHHHHH!" Zombie Prussia screamed, disappearing under some smoke.

Vienna soon got captured by Prussia. Prussia seemed to have multiples.

"Hah! Vienna, awesome me will always capture you!" said zombie Prussia, laughing his head off.

"NO!" Alaska shouted. **Should I pick Vienna and risk getting caught or run?** Alaska dithered on this thought before running, feeling dreadfully guilty as he did.

London and Runcorn were next. It was rather easy. They were giggling at Vienna screaming, her arms flapping around as zombie Prussia refused to let go of her.

One by one Prussia cornered the contestants, leaving Alaska and Vatican left.

"I could win with my athleticism but Vatican could win due to his holiness." Alaska thought out loud. Soon the guilt of leaving his friend behind cut into his chest.

"You know, Alaska, I never thought you'd be friends with Vienna. She's posh and Austrian. You're cool and American. You don't even like Austria." Vatican called as he wondered down the corridor by himself.

"And I thought you would have killed all us Protestants in our sleep." Alaska shouted as he followed his Catholic acquaintance.

"No, I'm far too busy of the night time." Vatican said sweetly, as he walked up to another zombie and slayed it with his Rosary beads.

"Busy? What on Earth do you do of the night time?" Alaska asked, bewildered.

"I have a girlfriend!" Vatican smiled sweetly.

"WHAT?" Alaska shouted as Prussia came up behind him and grabbed him.

"The final person has been victimised. Gather to the cafeteria." Japan spoke through his microphone, appearing with a puff of smoke.

They all sat down in the usual seats, Vienna banging her head on the table, Warsaw still crying and Runcorn was singing You'll Never Walk Alone.

"Vilnius, as you all know, has been voted out by our viewers. Today the team who CAN NOT be voted off is:

WELLINGTON BOOTS!"

"YAY!" The team shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Prussians, show yourselves!" Russia beamed as two albinos came out of the curtain.

"3 OCs were late joiners. You have now met 2!" Prussia grinned putting his arm round the other albino.

"This is my awesome sister, the Czech Republic! She can't be voted out yet due to her just joining. She will be in Napoleon Flip Flops!" Prussia smiled, looking down at his little sister lovingly.

"VIENNA!" Czech shouted happily, running to the Austrian.

"I can't believe this! We can get voted out!" London squealed.

"Austria will freak!" Vienna squealed as Czech started playing with Vienna's brown hair.

"Okay, same as last time's terms and conditions except only the following can be voted out:

London

Paris

Alaska

Vienna

Runcorn.

Have a nice day and stay tuned!" Prussia beamed to the cameraman.

**Byieeee!**

**Ilurrrverussia!**


	5. You've Been Pranked!

**This chapter is going to be a wee bit more fluffy than the rest. But it has our favourite hero! :D And no it's not Sonic.**

"Welcome back to Hetalia House of Drama!" Prussia beamed to the camera man.

"It's better with the girls but it's bigger with the boys!" Russia sang to the audience.

"Whoop! Whoop!" Czech Republic shouted, clapping her hands like an idiotic seal.

"DA!" Vienna squealed excitedly.

"You do realize his name is not da?" Alaska asked Vienna.

"WHAT?" Vienna said, shocked. Everyone else had burst out laughing.

"First we have to do our ceremony. Then you get the day off!" Prussia beamed to the contestants.

"You're lying, as if you'd let us have the day off!" Czech scoffed.

"Shush!" Prussia shushed his adopted sister.

"No one tells me to shush!" Czech shouted, throwing Prussia of the cliff.

"AWESOME ME JUST DID!" Prussia's voice echoed as he fell.

"Great. Now who will do the ceremony?" Alaska asked sarcastically.

"I will do it, da!" Russia beamed happily, running to the stage.

"Napoleon Flip Flops, when I call your name you come up and get a Chocolate Eye Ball. The one person who doesn't get one will leave the competition and walk down the Dock of Mock." Russia explained.

"Dock of Cock more like." Runcorn whispered to Warsaw who started giggling.

"London, come and get your eyeball, da!" Russia instructed. London walked on nervously and took her chocolate eye ball.

"Runcorn, Alaska..." Russia said. The two collected theirs.

"Warsaw, Czech Republic." Russia said throwing the chocolates at them to speed things up.

"Now it's just you two..." Russia grinned. Vienna's heart dropped. Paris carried on filing her nails.

"Some people may vote Paris off because she's been a bit moody. Some people may vote Vienna off because she's Austria's child." Russia said, building some suspense.

"Some people may vote her off because she's the Author's OC." Runcorn whispered to Alaska.

"The person remaining for the Napoleon Flip Flops is..." Russia opened up a silver envelope.

"VIENNA WIEN!" Russia beamed. The team got up and hugged the Austrian tightly.

"So, Paris, now you've been voted out, you have to spill the secrets that were going to happen on the next episodes!" Russia smirked.

"I have a big crush on Alaska. I asked him out a few times and each time he said he'd rather do something else so I dared him. That is why he proposed to Vienna." Paris sighed.

"Come on! As if I'm going to carry my own luggage!" Paris snapped, making England be her luggage carrier.

"Now you're the host, will that mean you'll let little me use your microphone?" Czech sniggered, grabbing hold of the mike.

"MINE!" Russia laughed, holding it up higher.

**Over to the cafeteria...**

"English food, Spiders, Prussia's insane wake up calls... It's not worth it!" Dublin wept on his table.

"Cheer up! It could have been worse!" Vatican said sweetly, batting his beautiful black eyelashes.

"Could it really?" Copenhagen joined in.

"We could have been in Africa." Hawaii chipped in.

"Always Africa." Runcorn sang, entering the room with the Napoleon Flip Flops.

"RUNCORN! YOU SURVIVED!" Dublin shouted happily, hugging his second best friend to death.

"Why are your eyes purple and not red?" Hawaii asked Czech.

"Last episode I had contacts." Czech winked, sitting down to an exhausted Vienna.

"My seat." Alaska said simply. He honestly couldn't care less about Czech.

"I'll sit on the other side of her then!" Czech said dryly, shooting an evil glare to him.

"There's no heaven, there's no hell, cream will float, but shit will sell!" Runcorn sang triumphantly.

"How about I give you a tour of the place today?" Copenhagen called to Hawaii.

"Sure!" Hawaii said happily.

"Me too!" Czech chipped in.

"If you need me, I'm out in the garden!" Russia said happily running off.

(Line of epicness!)

"This is the girls' corridor and the room with the pink door is the girl's main room where we chill and complain about Vienna's clothes." Copenhagen explained. Hawaii giggled politely whilst Czech was howling with laughter.

"It was my totally rad idea to paint the door!" Warsaw beamed, coming out of the hot pink door.

"You seem a lot happier today Warsaw!" Copenhagen smiled happily. She was glad to see Warsaw happy again, she saw so much despair and suffering in her life time it was nice to have happiness again.

"I know! I'm totally going to win this competition for Vilnius. And I could wish Minsk away." Warsaw beamed happily. She was wearing a neon pink skirt with a neon green vest.

"AHHH!" A girlish voice screamed.

"What's happened?" Hawaii shouted as she, Warsaw, Copenhagen and Czech ran to the bathroom.

"Don't come in!" An Irish voice shouted. However, they were too late...

"I'M BLIND!" Warsaw screamed, shielding her eyes as she ran out of the bath room.

"What happened?" Copenhagen asked calmly, as if seeing urine everywhere and an over exposed Dublin was normal.

"Some *French for shower* put a plastic sheet on the toilet seat!" Dublin cursed bitterly.

"Get in the shower and we'll sort it all out!" Copenhagen said comfortingly.

"Not me! I'm out!" Czech exited the bathroom.

"Hawaii, could you please give these clothes to Vatican. He does the washing up for the boys. I'll do the rest. Thanks." Copenhagen instructed Hawaii carefully. So the sun-browned hair girl did as she was told, leaving Copenhagen and Dublin alone in the room.

"Thanks, you're such a star! I bet Denmark is very happy to have you." Dublin rejoiced.

"I know. But he smothers me so much I sometimes feel I can't breathe." Copenhagen sighed as she mopped up the deadly liquid.

"I'd love to have a brother like that!" Dublin laughed. He got into his head that Denmark was the type of person to give tons of hugs.

"Well, what's Southern Ireland like?" Copenhagen asked.

"He's lovely!" Dublin said happily before a long pause. "But he's obsessed with uniting with Northern Ireland again. I've told him to get over it but he won't. I'm worried that even if he does reunite with him, Southern will find out the Northern has changed and get hurt. That's why I entered this competition. I'll wish for Southern Ireland to get over Northern Ireland."

The Danish city stood in silence, blue eyes wide open in shock. She didn't know Dublin could be so emotional. No one really did.

"Cheer up, Cope! I'm the ginger ninja, too red and rad to be true!" Dublin grinned, poking his spiky red head out of the shower curtain.

So Copenhagen mopped up the urine and Dublin said thank you until he was blue in the face.

**Meanwhile...**

Czech was sat in the girl's room. It was very lavish, pink sofas with purple pillows, hot pink beds and lavender tables. Everything was different shades of pink and purple, even the TV! Czech didn't like all this girly stuff. She was far more boisterous, even when she was with Russia. Her cheeks matched the beds as she thought of this. The amount of girls in the competition who liked Russia was far too many, she decided, to tell anyone would be foolish. But then she looked over at the aristocratic girl plumping up her pillows. Vienna always knows me, Czech thought to herself, and she always delivers.

"I'm going to have a nap..." Vienna yawned, her violet eyes looking very bare without her glasses.

"Don't! I'll be bored!" Czech whined.

"Well go and annoy someone then!" Vienna argued back.

"Brother's still down a cliff. Russia's in the garden sniffing sunflowers and you're falling asleep!" Czech complained.

"Go and annoy Alaska then. Or sing a song with Runcorn. Or ring somebody!" Vienna moaned into her pillow. As close as Czech and Vienna were they had major differences. Like Czech's stupid perseverance, Vienna thought to herself.

"'Will do! Bye Vienna Wien!" Czech called behind her.

"Bye Česká republika!" Vienna called before Czech left.

(Total awesome line…)

Canada sat in the cafeteria, sipping his tea. He couldn't understand why England was so obsessed with it. Canada himself was only drinking it to see if that was how England got his black magic.

"Need any help down there?" Canada asked the white haired American on the floor.

"Nope, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Alaska replied, continuing with his press-ups.

"Would you like some water?" Canada asked.

"That would be very much appreciated thanks." Alaska replied, getting up.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my brother." Canada smiled to the thirsty state.

"You have a brother?" Alaska asked curiously.

"America?" Canada replied, slowly worrying about the wintery state's sanity.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Alaska shouted, holding the bottle of water up high.

"I'm Canada." Canada said feeling sunken.

"Oh. Sorry Canada. Thanks for the water!" Alaska said politely, rather embarrassed about what just happened. Alaska glugged it down.

"Funny taste." Alaska thought out loud.

"Perhaps England got it from the tap?" Canada reasoned, sipping some more of his tea.

"I feel...weird..." Alaska muttered, before falling on to the cold hard floor.

(Line of more awesomeness)

Ivan sniffed the yellow flowers. He always did love sunflowers and that's why he was watering them right now. But little did he know that too much water could kill them.

"Aha! You know what it is! Black and yellow, black and yellow!" A certain English town started singing to a bumble bee who was innocently buzzing to the nearest pansy.

"I like this sunflower the most. It shall be brought back to my house!" Russia beamed as he hugged the flower pot. But as he got close to it the pot shifted.

"Moving sunflower!" Russia giggled happily, chasing after the flower pot.

Eventually the moving pot whizzed into the house and into the laundry room, where Vatican was happily washing the boys' clothes.

"Hello Russia!" Vatican said cheerfully, looking up from his washing.

"MOVING SUNFLOWER!" Russia shouted like a 4 year old, chasing after the sunflower.

"That dude needs some serious counselling." Dublin laughed as Russia shot out of the room. Dublin shivered under his towel whilst he was waiting for Vatican to wash his clothes.

"I think it's nice he's so happy. Children get into the Kingdom quicker." Vatican smiled sweetly.

"Vatican, you're so sweet! I'm ever so sorry about the stench of my clothes!" Dublin blushed once the words had left his mouth, hating the way he sounded so camp.

"It's okay! I'm used to it. I wash Italy's clothes for him." Vatican answered, scrubbing harder.

"Why don't you use a washing machine?" Dublin asked.

"Washing machines have no love. Sometimes easiest the path isn't always the best path to choose." The beautiful Italian said softly.

"Ah of course, I'll hang these up on the washing line then." Dublin mumbled, picking up a pile of wet clothes.

Now the sunflower was happily making it's way up the stairs and into the corridors.

"SUNFLOWER!" Russia beamed, chasing after the blessed sun flower. The plant disappeared behind a door.

"I'M COMING SUNFLOWER!" Russia shouted as he raced after the flower.

THUD!

"OH MY GOSH!" An American state screamed as Russia fell on top of her.

"Privyet! Have you seen a sunflower come in here?" Russia asked casually to California. The large country looked round the room. Posters of dogs surrounded the wall with some pictures of Japan, Ukraine and Canada. The window sills were filled with sunflowers and the shelves were full of books.

"Not really." California squeaked underneath her covers. Her heart was thudding so loud she thought that Russia could hear it.

"Your hair is so soft..." Russia smiled as he began stroking California dark (next to black) brown hair. California blushed.

"In the movie I watched the childish man ends up strangling the girl." Czech said bitterly as she stood outside the door.

"I think we need a word." Russia nodded as he picked himself up and followed Czech to the next room. The dark haired girl listened to the wall closely.

"What was that?" Czech shouted.

"I'm not your boyfriend in this FanFic remember?" Russia asked patronisingly.

"And?" Czech replied, fuming.

"So get over it!" Russia shouted as he grabbed his pipe.

"Oh so we're starting now, are we?" Czech shouted.

California drowned the sound of the fighting with her pillow. She really hated loud noises and even hated hearing them two fighting as well.

(Line break yet again….)

Georgia sat in the cafeteria, looking rather bored.

"Hey, South Carolina, how are you doing back home?!" Georgia beamed at the camera. She knew that South Carolina would be watching her closely so she could pick up on every embarrassing mistake that Georgia did.

"I'm still here! The lads here are so cool! Dublin says he's going to teach how to Irish dance! Vienna says she might teach me the waltz and Alaska's going to let me wear his hunting boots!" Georgia beamed happily. Let's just say she's a bit of a peanut head, like Warsaw.

"Do you want a cuppa?" London asked as she walked passed Georgia.

"Sure! Coffee, milk, 2 sugars. Thanks!" Georgia called out. London was a pretty decent girl when she wasn't hanging round with Paris or Washington DC.

"Love your top!" London complimented as she brought two cups in and put them on to the table.

"Awww thanks! I love your butterfly jeans!" Georgia giggled.

"Thanks! Got them from Paul's Boutique! Do they have that in America?" London asked.

"I'm not too sure. Wow, I imagined you ultra-posh and swotty and snotty." Georgia thought aloud.

"What, like Austria and Vienna? No! I'm only a half of London. Edmund is posh and swotty, I symbolise the diverse and modern parts of London!" London explained, smiling at her Yankee friend.

"Wow, that's so cool! Hey want a sweet?" Georgia asked London in awe.

"Thanks!" London smiled as she took a sweet out of Georgia's packet of sweeties.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! PEAR DROPS!" Georgia spat her sweet in a tissue. "They were supposed to be gummy bears!"

"I'm..." London screamed as her face began to swell.

"I'll get the hospital!" Georgia squeaked, running to the phone.

"Just get my Dad!" London screamed as her face turned into a red tomato.

"IGGY!" Georgia shouted as loud as she could.

**Whilst that was going on, other things were happening upstairs…..**

"WARSAW!" An Austrian accent shouted.

"Yes, Vienna?" Warsaw gasped for breathe after running up the stairs. Warsaw entered the room to see an angry capital city on her knees.

"Did you steal my glasses?" Vienna asked, her teeth grinding together.

"Now, now, if I played a prank on you I'd like rather swap your rags for some of my totally nice clothes, y'know to totally modernise you. Not, like, nick your glasses!" Warsaw said defensively.

"Fine. I'll go and see if anyone else has seen them." Vienna sighed, getting up off the floor.

"You sure you've not just, like, put them in here and totally forgot where you put them?" Warsaw asked.

"I left them on the bed side table next to my sunflower pin." Vienna stopped as she looked at the bed stand again. "What's happened to my clips?"

"Whoever robbed your glasses totally must have your pins." Warsaw bit her lip in deep thought.

"CZECH!" Vienna shouted storming out of the room.

"Anastasia, if I find out you nicked my glasses I will kill you! And if you nicked my clips I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY!" Vienna shouted on the landing.

"Dudette, I didn't rob anything from you!" Czech called as she closed the door behind her to enter the landing. The aristocrat gasped at the blood and bruises on her friend's face.

"Do you mind if I check your room?" Vienna said hesitantly.

"Sure, but why think I'd do a thing like that?" Czech frowned as she followed Vienna into her room.

"We both know about who we like... Perhaps to make him like me less?" Vienna shrugged.

"I agree. She's a jealous freak like that." Russia commented as he swept passed the girls.

"Russia? What are you doing in my room?" Czech asked the large country.

"I'm trying to find the large sunflower!" Russia sulked as he rummaged under Czech's bed.

"You won't find any giant sun flowers under there, silly!" Vienna giggled.

"Da, but I found a pair of glasses." Russia said cockily, holding up a pair of glasses.

"MY GLASSES!" Vienna squealed happily, putting them on.

"And what's this?" Russia smiled as he saw Vienna's face lit up.

"MY CLIPS! Thank you so much da!" Vienna beamed, giving Russia a big hug. Russia chuckled and held the capital close.

"Oh, sorry..." Vienna blushed as she pulled away, before making out of the room sharpish.

"Vienna!" Czech called after her to hear no reply.

"Nice going. Now I'll be on my way." Russia glared at Czech.

**Afterwards…**

The contestants that weren't in hospital gathered round the cafeteria for their dinner.

"Who replaced all my skirts with grass skirts? I can get you done for racial discrimination!" Hawaii fumed.

"Join the club, someone has dyed my clothes GREEN!" Copenhagen shouted.

"It looks like we have a prankster on our mist..." Georgia grinned.

"Well done, Sherlock!" Czech mocked.

"No one's pranked me." Warsaw said, confused.

"Me neither or Vatican." Runcorn joined in.

"But who could it be?" Dublin asked no one in particular.

"My guess would be Prussia," Vienna answered, "he's cheeky enough to do this stuff to us."

"Wait a second..." Warsaw made every one pause as she scrolled down her contact list.

"What is it?" California asked.

"My contacts! They've changed!" Warsaw cried. America turned into "The Hero" Prussia turned into "His Awesomeness" Russia turned into "Vodka Lover" Vilnius turned into "That Kid"

"So that just leaves... wait where did he go?" Czech looked round to see no English boy with a track suit on.

"ALRIGHT! WHO DIED MY LIVERPOOL SHIRT EVERTON-BLUE!" Runcorn boomed. You see, British people are passionate about football (what Americans call soccer) because we invented it. And in Runcorn you're either a Manchester United, Everton or a Liverpool supporter. All 3 teams HATE each other. So to dye a Liverpool shirt (which is often red) blue (an Everton colour) is the WORST CRIME EVER. Just saying.

"Time up!" Canada beamed.

"Huh?" the contestants muttered.

"You have to guess which country did these things to you." Canada explained.

"I vote... YOU!" Dublin pointed to the tired Canadian.

"I vote Prussia." Vienna said.

"Me too."

"Me as well."

"Okay, any suggestions other than Prussia." Canada suggested.

"America. IT'S OBVIOUS!" Czech whined.

"Congrats! You have won the Napoleon Flip Flops their invincibility. Now viewers at home can only vote out Wellington Boots!" Canada beamed at the camera.

"Dude, we'll have no voters!" Georgia said.

"Yeah! They all think the author has died." Dublin added.

"Well we'll have to wait and see." Zombie Prussia stepped out of a curtain.

"See you next time! Next time we'll be talking about how our Christmas went. Any Poland or Hungary fans must see next episode! Remember, you have until the 2nd of January GMT to vote so get them in quick! The next episode will definitely be after Christmas." Zombie Prussia smirked at the camera. " You can only vote out the following: Hawaii, Georgia, Dublin, California, Copenhagen and Vatican. So join Awesome Me the next episode. See you next time on Hetalia House Of Drama."

**Thanks for having so much patience! Norton was down, Word is (still) broke, my cat deleted my work 3 times, Fan Fiction deleted half of it, issues at school, laptop going CRAZY then lost my planning notpad again! Next time Poland (what a babe!) and Hungary shall be helping our contestants out with another challenge! See you next time!**


	6. Cross Dress Up!

**I'm sorry that these chapters are pretty rubbish. Hopefully this one shouldn't disappoint you as much. And it has Poland! YAY! Enjoy, R and R!**

The American state opened his ice-blue eyes to see nothing but pure white. The room he was in was pure white and so was the bed he was laying on.

"Hello?" He called out. His voice echoed throughout the room.

"Hello!" A voice replied happily. He looked up to see a face looking down on him. Alaska couldn't decide what gender it was, it looked very feminine but you just never know these days.

"Am I in Heaven?" Alaska asked the person as it walked in front of his bed.

"Nope!" The person laughed. The state could see that the person had deep blue eyes and blonde hair, short and fluffy. The person was wearing pure white also.

"Are you an angel?" Alaska questioned the mysterious person.

"It depends on who you ask!" The person laughed. Suddenly something forceful hit Alaska's head, forcing him into another deep sleep...

**Back at the cafeteria...**

"Right, kids, Poland and Hungary are stuck in traffic so I have time to make announcements!" Prussia said awesomely, "First of all, we need a new name for the cafeteria because spell check says it's not a word."

"Restaurant?" Copenhagen suggested helpfully.

"Have you ate England's food?" Hawaii asked Copenhagen sarcastically.

"England's Hall of Torture." Czech groaned.

"EHT for short!" Vienna pitched in.

"Good! Another announcement, which team are you on Runcorn?" the awesome one asked.

"I'm on Team Wellington Boots!" Runcorn beamed, putting his arms around Dublin and Copenhagen.

"That's awesome!" Prussia winked, "here you are ladies!" he added as he passed round some envelopes.

"My two best friends." Runcorn smiled at Dublin and Copenhagen.

"Errrr... no!" Copenhagen said, pushing Runcorn's arm off her.

"Why?" Runcorn asked, hurt.

"You're English. I hate the English. I will never forgive them for the Battle of Copenhagen. All those innocent people!" Copenhagen wailed.

"That reminds awesome me of another announcement. Some of our contestants are being OOC." Prussia smiled to the camera.

"What does that mean?" Vienna asked sweetly.

"Well, Vienna, it means Out Of Character," Prussia glared at his niece, "like when Czech was being jealous of California, she's not supposed to be the jealous girlfriend type. And just then! Copenhagen is supposed to hate England SECRETLY!"

"Darn you, Author!" Copenhagen glared upwards.

"Watch it! She's English too!" Runcorn growled.

"Any way, the unawesome author is sorry for making you all OOC. She will try her best to keep you in line."

"Apology accepted." Vatican smiled graciously.

"Another announcement: We are going to try and regulate the show. You'll understand what I mean in the next few chapters." Russia piped up.

"Oh and Czech, due to other OCs in this fanfiction, we are not allowing you two to be all kissy and that." Prussia glared at his young sister.

"Except night time when the cameras are off..." Russia grinned evilly.

"Is it okay if I watch?" Vienna asked politely.

"Sure sweetie and I'm sorry about the news." Russia answered, his voice falling quiet.

"WHAT NEWS?" Runcorn asked excitedly.

"Vienna took a Mary Sue Litmus test and got Mary Sue." London sighed.

"YOU POOR INNOCENT THING!" Vatican and Dublin began to wail.

"Awwww I'm sorry to hear that Vienna." California said, nibbling her lip.

"It's okay, you'll get through it." Georgia hugged the awkward Austrian.

"You do realise you're all being pathetic." Alaska said darkly, entering the room.

"Can you not see how bad she's hurting?" California and Georgia snapped.

"She shouldn't even care. She has very few Mary-Sue characteristics." Alaska rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! Like Mary-Sue characters are supposed to be like totally attractive!" Warsaw jumped in happily.

"That was bang out of order Warsaw!" Runcorn laughed.

"She's got a point." Vienna said excitedly.

"I totally have?" The blonde capital gasped in astonishment. Warsaw isn't stupid, just a bit of a peanut head. Someone thinking her idea was good was rare.

"That was in 60 of the questions!" Vienna smiled.

"Besides, Hetalia OCs are bound to be Mary-Sue! We're immortal, look younger than we are supposed to be and some have unnatural eye colours!" Alaska sighed. The whole point he went on this show was to be challenged, not to be hanging round with a bunch of idiots.

"Was "Good at a musical instrument?" a question?" Czech asked. Vienna nodded.

"You're bound to be good at instruments! You're Austria's child!" Prussia laughed at his funny little niece.

"So I'm not a Mary Sue?" Vienna asked Alaska as he stood over her.

"Of course not. You're an Hetalia OC. If we stuck you in Sonic then you'd be a Mary Sue." Alaska smiled, pulling on one of the aristocrat's plaits.

The whole room had a good atmosphere about it. It wasn't noisy like normal, it was happy and yet quiet. Until Russia began to laugh too hard.

"Russia? Why ruin a good moment?" Canada hissed at the big country.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking that if Czech took the test, what would she get?" Russia roared with laughter.

"I'M SICK OF THIS SHOW!" Czech began to scream, "FIRST THE AUTHOR DESCRIBES ME WRONG, THEN GETS ME OOC, AND NOW THIS!"

"That's rather out of character as well." Copenhagen whispered to Dublin.

"And she filled out her form wrong. On the Continent/Country question she put what house she lives in and when. THE ANSWER WAS EUROPE!" Dublin shouted over to Czech.

"Please calm down Czech..." Vienna said, hugging her weird yet wonderful friend.

"Hey, that reminds me, why wasn't Vatican pranked?" Georgia asked Canada.

"We all felt sorry for Vatican. He's got a really sad story to tell." Canada replied, his voice sunken. Vatican blushed.

"Is it because of all the issues of the Catholic Church?" Copenhagen asked gently.

"No, being Christian has always been hard." Vatican smiled.

"Is it because scientists are destroying faith?" Hawaii whispered, putting her arm around Vatican.

"No, my child but thanks for your concern." Vatican whispered back.

"Is it because you're not allowed to snog?" Runcorn asked helpfully. Everyone burst out laughing at Runcorn's suggestion.

"It's totally pouring down." Warsaw sighed, looking at the window, oblivious of the whole Vatican situation.

"Vilnius totally doesn't like the rain does he?" Russia sighed, taking the mick out of Warsaw.

"What does your letter say?" Alaska asked the beautiful blonde girl.

"Oh! We're in a totally new Fanfiction!" Warsaw beamed excitedly.

"And Vilnius is in it! He's so cute! I totally love his little bum!" Russia jumped up and down, doing his best Warsaw impression.

"Like totally shut up, Russia!" Poland said, walking in to the EHT.

"You like totally tell him daddy!" Warsaw beamed, hugging her dad.

"Like, Warsaw, what are you wearing?" Poland asked in astonishment. Warsaw was wearing a red mini dress with a black bow on it. Sure it was pretty and fashionable but it was a bit too short.

"Dad, get with the times!" Warsaw laughed at her dad.

"Who's your mum if Poland's your dad?" Runcorn asked.

"Lithuania!" Poland shrugged cooly.

"Please! You're the girl in that relationship, da!" Russia argued.

"What have you got like against the totally rad Lukasiewicz family?" Poland questioned Russia.

"Dude, how is he not scared of Russia?" Runcorn hissed in Dublin's ear.

"Your Warsaw broke my Moscow's arm!" Russia snapped.

"That was like when we were totally little babies! And he totally shouldn't have been teasing Vilnius!" Warsaw argued back.

"Okay, okay, forgive and forget!" Copenhagen rushed in, making a wall between the angry Polish family and the tall (gorgeous!) Russian.

"As you all know, Hungary was originally going to be Hetalia's cross dresser but they chose Poland instead. So today's challenge is to take part in an awesome cross-dressing fashion show! You'll need one boy and one girl and the rest will be your spies, prop manager, makeup artists etc. Oh and one last thing: other then they have to be cross dressed, ANYTHING GOES! Have an awesome time!" Prussia grinned before disappearing.

"You heard the man! SHIFT!" Hungary ordered, sitting down on Napoleon Flip Flop's table.

"Why is Daddy not totally on my team?" Warsaw whined.

"They were worried he'd throw the game for you so you lot have Hungary." Canada shrugged.

So Wellington Boots went to the boy's dorm whilst Napoleon Flip Flops went to the girl's dorm.

**Wellington Boots…**

"I'll be the girl!" Dublin beamed excitedly.

"No! I want to be the girl!" Runcorn whined.

"But I never get to cross dress in S. Ireland's house! He thinks that's why N. Ireland went to England's!" Dublin sulked.

"I think Vatican should. He has beautiful eyelashes and skin. We could dress him up as an angel!" Hawaii suggested.

"I would love to, my child, but I'm not sure that the Bible will let me." Vatican blushed.

"I'M THE GIRL! GET OVER IT!" Runcorn shouted at the ginger ninja.

"NO! ME!" Dublin shouted back, grabbing Runcorn's wrists.

"Hey, where did Georgia go?" California asked.

"The Author couldn't even write her leaving so we made her sneak out the back." Canada answered.

"I'll be the cross dresser for the boy." Copenhagen suggested.

"Thanks Copen!" Hawaii hugged the blonde capital.

"Let's totally get busy then!" Poland beamed, pulling out his makeup kit.

**Napoleon's Flip Flops….**

"I'm not doing it." Alaska shook his head as Hungary pushed the dress near him.

"If only Runcorn didn't leave us..." Vienna sighed.

"How do I look?" Czech said coming out of the wardrobe. She was wearing a leather jacket, black cords with an emo belt and a "Frankie Says Relax" t-shirt.

"You're one fit lad!" Vienna winked. California stared at the aristocrat.

"She was joking! Chill!" Czech laughed, digging out some shades from her pocket.

**Wellington Boots…..**

"You look totally beautiful darling!" Poland complimented Copenhagen. Having the boys' room for a base made it a good advantage.

"I like it. It looks very smart." Copenhagen swirled round. The dirty blonde hair complimented the white feathers perfectly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, if you dare!" Runcorn said, before getting his water pistol and opening the door.

"Is it okay if we borrow some hair gel?" Vienna asked politely to Poland, forgetting Runcorn's existence.

"Totally!" Poland said, throwing the bottle to Vienna. Runcorn caught it.

"There you go missy." Runcorn smiled to Vienna as if she was a little girl.

"Is it okay if we borrow some boy cologne as well?" Vienna questioned the bushy-browed town.

"Of course, babe!" Runcorn winked as he got some out of the cupboard. Runcorn failed to notice the worried expression on Vienna's face.

"Thank you!" Vienna curtsied before running off.

"What a nice girl!" Dublin sighed before scratching his red hair.

"YOU! SHOWER! And moisturise!" Runcorn ordered Dublin, shoving him into the bathroom.

"Hawaii, you're the totally hair dresser and California can be like the makeup genius. I'll like totally supervise! Runcorn, you make sure none of those like totally Napoleon kids sneak in." Poland said.

**Napoleon's Flip Flops…**

"They were doing a theme of some kind. Like a Heaven theme." Vienna said, placing the cologne and hair gel down on the bed.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be one fit rock dude." Hungary said as she grabbed the hair gel and began to gel Czech's hair.

"How's Alaska doing?" Vienna called to London.

"Not so well, he still refuses." London chewed her lip.

"DO YOUR WORST! I LIVED WITH RUSSIA!" Alaska growled.

"C'mon you're the only boy in our group! And we only have 5 people!" Vienna snapped.

"Fine." Alaska sighed, walking to Hungary. He did hate it when Vienna used her grown up voice. It reminded him that she was Austria's child.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What's wrong?" Vienna answered the door.

"We need perfume! Poland used his all up!" Vatican panted.

"Hey have we got any spare perfume for the enemy?" Vienna turned to ask Warsaw.

"Like totally if it's for Daddy!" Warsaw grinned passing over some Far Away perfume.

"Thank you and God Bless!" Vatican nodded before running back to the boy dorm.

**Wellington Boots….**

"Runcorn's one crazy nutter." Vatican sighed as he gave Poland the bottle.

"Don't worry Vatican, you weren't to know!" Hawaii patted Vatican's back. For a European, Vatican wasn't so bad.

"Voila!" California grinned at Dublin. Dublin was dressed as a devil, with red horns and a tail to match. He definitely looked like a girl.

"Where did you find that?!" Vatican screamed, shielding his eyes.

"I knew what challenge we were doing so I like totally brought some costumes!" Poland smiled at his creations.

"I think we're ready for show and tell!" Dublin giggled.

"Me too!" Copenhagen giggled.

**Napoleon's Flip Flops….**

"Who's smudge the eye shadow all over the makeup kit?" Hungary asked the girls.

"I've not touched the make up!" Vienna said defensively.

"I was looking for Alaska's dress!" Warsaw replied.

"I'm staying still so I don't ruin this masterpiece!" Czech beamed. She really was enjoying this.

"I'm doing Alaska's hair!" London called over.

"Can every one please make their way to the EHT, da!" Russia's voice boomed over the house

**England's Hall Of Torture…**

They re-decorated the room. England's window with his food counter was covered with silk. A MASSIVE cat walk was in the middle of the room and the tables were nowhere to be seen. The usually brown walls were re-painted white and cameras on tripods were stood up. Prussia was wearing a silver tuxedo and holding a microphone. The audience sat down and waited with baited breath.

"There's my big brother S. Ireland!" Dublin exclaimed with glee.

"And there's Liverpool and his colonies of the Scouse Mafia!" Runcorn grinned.

"Oh my gosh! It's my sibs! AND VILNIUS!" Warsaw beamed.

"And Budapest and Moscow and Austria and Japan and Kiev and Ukraine and Tokyo and..." Vienna said, pointing to each person in the crowd.

"Th's 's goin' t' be f'n." Su-san whispered to his shaky wife. (I read in a fanfiction that Sweden speaks with a bunch of apostrophes.)

"Does your mad boss approve of this?" Italy whispered to Germany.

"I'm not so sure but Berlin wanted to watch it." Germany shrugged.

"I wonder if our little Vatican is going to take part?" Italy whispered to his brother Romano.

"I don't think so..." Romano rolled his eyes.

"Lad! It's starting!" Liverpool shouted excitedly, turning the crowd into silence.

"Rats! I don't know how to walk in heels!" Alaska cursed, being held up by Vienna.

"It's okay, just try your best!" Vienna smiled to the tall state.

"Okay! Welcome to our grand fashion show! Hosted by the awesome me! We only have 4 models but we hope you enjoy!" Prussia beamed to the audience.

"QUICK! What music do you want to be sent out to?" Austria hissed to the contestants.

"First up will be our 'boys'!" Prussia grinned before jumping off the stage.

Czech walked out to "Fashion" by (the simply gorgeous) David Bowie. She strutted her stuff like she was a proper model and yet still grinned like a boy.

"Isn't that your little sister?" Italy whispered to Germany.

"Ja and I'm pretty glad!" Germany whispered to Italy before clapping.

When she got to the edge she made the shades slide down her nose a bit before winking to the mass of girl OCs who were trying to climb on stage.

"PLEASE COME BACK!" Kiev wailed. Some of the other girls were shouting phone numbers.

"I can't wait to see their faces once they've found out that it's me!" Czech laughed once she got back to Vienna.

Copenhagen was dressed with a white jacket, white trousers, angel wings and a halo. She walked on to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga (you know the part where it goes fashion crazy?)

"He's so cute! He has to be gay!" Riga whispered to Tallinn.

"That's very true." Tallinn giggled.

"I was worried about coming to see this. But it's tasteful, not horrible tacky stuff." Berlin said to Germany and Munich.

"Can I be pretty like him, Vilnius?" Moscow asked innocently to his shivering servant.

"Sure you can!" Vilnius smiled nervously.

Copenhagen got to the edge of the cat-walk and thrown her halo into the crowd. Some of the girls ended up fighting for it. She pulled her jacket and winked at them, sending them all screaming.

"I think we did well!" Copenhagen hi-fived California once she got back.

Prussia ran on to the stage.

"Applause for those awesome models please!" Prussia beamed as they both bowed and winked at their amazed audience.

"Next up: Our girls!"

"We haven't got any eye shadow for Alaska!" Hungary hissed at team members.

"Here." Vienna said coolly, passing her an eye mask.

"Thanks!" Alaska whispered.

Alaska strode on with all the grace of an elephant but hardly no one noticed with his large puffy dress. He was walking to Ode to Joy by Beethoven.

"She looks familiar..." America whispered to Washington.

"That must have been one crazy night!" Washington laughed.

Alaska was wearing a large puffy dress with long sleeves. You know the type of dress the French aristocrats wore? That's the one. It was a deep indigo with silver embodied flowers on it. The purple mask seemed to match it. Alaska's snowy hair was brushed and had a cute indigo flower clip on the side of his head.

"Wow..." Berlin breathed.

"I LIVE IN SWEDEN!" Stockholm shouted.

"Why are you wearing Vienna's dress?" Moscow shouted.

This shocked Alaska which led to him tripping on his own feet...

"I've got ya!" Budapest shouted as he caught Alaska in his arms.

"Thank you..." Alaska batted his eyelashes and put on his best girly voice as he could.

He reached the end and curtsied before blowing them a kiss.

"I'm go'ng t' re-th'nk m' s'xuality." Sweden whispered to his wife.

Alaska walked back and reached to Vienna.

"That wasn't so bad, I guess." Alaska shrugged.

Dublin walked on to "Sexy and I know it." by LMFAO (is that right?) He looked like something out of stag night.

"There goes my words." Berlin groaned.

"Y'p, I'm def'n'tely gay!" Sve sighed before looking to his darling Finland.

"MY EYES!" All the girls screamed in unison, shielding their eyes.

"Vilnius?" Moscow whispered into his servant's ear, "I don't understand..." Vilnius just looked sheepish and covered his and Moscow's eyes.

"YEAH!" Liverpool whooped as Dublin wiggled his bum.

"Bye Boys..." Dublin said seductively before walking back to Runcorn.

"Boy! That was convincing! Except I would have done better!" Runcorn winked at Dublin.

Prussia walked back on stage and grinned at the crowd.

"Thanks to our very own models and their pit crew for putting on such an awesome show!" Prussia beamed at the crowd, "And to our very own Poland and Hungary!" everyone in the crowd whoop and applauded.

"Now, here's the thing. Due to last minute OC requests, this stupid competition is getting LONGER! SO WE ARE NO LONGER ACCEPTING REQUESTS! Also due to last minute OC requests we are doing something never done on this show before: An Everything Goes Elimination! You can vote out everyone except Copenhagen, Czech, Alaska and Dublin. Bye and make sure to vote!" Prussia beamed to the camera.

"Y'know, I feel rather lonely." Canada said to his little polar bear.

"Who are you?" The cute little bear asked.

"I'm Canada."

"Byieeee! Next time will be our gob-smack awesome sports day! You have until the 23rd of January!" Prussia added, completely ignoring Canada.

**I know, failed again. I honestly don't think I'm going to make a series two! Next time our last batch of OCs are coming. But don't send in any more requests please! Otherwise it'll end up like Shadow's Hotel and we don't want that. Trust me. Byieeee!**

**ilurrrverussia**


	7. Sports Day Part 1

**Ignore that review I made. My laptop is okay. WARNING: Boy love in this chapter. It's innocent and clean, don't worry. Oh and don't kill me after you read this chapter: I mean no harm. R and R!**

(In front of the front door, with it's imposing white bricks behind Prussia)

Prussia: We're using this today. I think The Author is getting desperate.

Canada: I don't blame her.

Russia: (to Canada) Who are you, da?

England: Seriously, this format?

Prussia: (Hisses) It's supposed to be a TV show! Now stop being unawesome! (Turns to the camera) Hello! Welcome to the next episode of Hetalia: House of Drama!

England: (Laughs) Fail at trying to be Chris from TDI!

Prussia: (shouts) STOP BEING UNAWESOME! Alright, Russia, hit the theme tune music.

Russia: (Begins to play O Canada)

Prussia: How unawesome Ivan!

Alaska: (smirks) All the CanadaxRussia fans just died then. (Hi-fives England)

Prussia: Watch it! Vienna was thinking of selling you to Canada.

Alaska: (confused) But Vienna doesn't own me?

Vienna: (evil) Hehe! That's what you think!

Alaska: O.o

Prussia: (screams) DIRTY THOUGHTS! (Runs off)

Germany: (awkwardly) Let's see how the boys are doing!

**The Boys Corridor….**

"What are you doing back here?" Runcorn asked as a familiar Lithuanian entered the main boys' room.

"I'm part of Nelson's Eye Patch. Prussia will probably explain later." Vilnius said with his voice so quiet that Runcorn had to strain his ears to hear him.

"Cool! Well shout if you need me!" Runcorn called behind him as he made his way to the bathroom.

"DO YOU MIND, DA?" A Russian voice shouted as Runcorn opened the door.

"Sorry, Russia!" Runcorn apologised nervously. Even he knew not to cross Russia.

"IT'S MOSCOW!" The person in the bathroom shouted. The English town stood in awe. He heard so much about Moscow and he just walked in on him!

"Sorry, Mr Moscow! Tell me when you're done!" Runcorn boomed before plopping himself down on the stylish black couch.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT YOU!" A voice shouted...

**In the Girls' main room...**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! So glad to totally see you like again!" Warsaw beamed as she jumped up and down with Paris.

"I'm back! Who missed me for that whole chapter?" Georgia laughed, throwing her suit case on her old bed.

"I missed you!" California ran to her crazy friend.

"Me too!" London jogged coolly to her friend, even if she made her face all swollen.

"Erm... Hello?" a cute girl with glossy, wavy black hair asked the girls.

"Who are you?" London asked the new comer.

"I'm Atlantis and I'm new here." Atlantis smiled quietly. The other girls crowded round the new comer.

"Your dress is very cute! Like a blue version of chibi Italy's." Vienna complimented the new girl. Atlantis loved all the attention since she spent most of her life alone.

"Don't worry, darling! I'll totally update your look! We totally don't need you to be influenced by Vienna here." Warsaw hugged Atlantis.

"I really love your star fish clips!" Hawaii beamed, stroking a strand of Atlantis' long black hair.

"Hello?" Niigata asked as she opened the door.

"Another new-comer!" California beamed happily.

"I'm Niigata." the small Japanese girl blushed as she entered the room. Just like Atlantis, she was new to the outside world.

"I'm Atlantis." The underwater city greeted her, holding out her hand.

"I'm Warsaw! These are my two beauties Paris and London!" The wavy blonde smiled as she put her arms around the brunette's and blonde's shoulders.

"I'm California and this is my friend Georgia!" California welcomed the Japanese girl before hugging her crazy Georgia.

"I'm Vienna Wien and my best friend is Czech Republic and Alaska." Vienna said formally whilst the white-head hugged the aristocrat enthusiastically.

"You need to see this!" Copenhagen exclaimed, her blue eyes wide as she broke down the door.

**Just outside the EoH...**

"I'm having a nightmare... nightmare, nightmare." Vatican chanted, his beautiful Bambi eyes closed.

"You're not my dear Vatican..." The new contestant breathed before kissing the Italian city's head.

"I AM! I MUST BE!" Vatican wailed. A circle had formed around the two, the contestants nudging each other and whispering as they watch the drama. They were so unused to seeing Vatican lose his cool. The new contestants just watched, confused.

"Please Vatican, everyone is watching us." The blonde cupped Vatican's tanned cheek with their hands. Alaska's icy blue eyes grew wide: This was the angel he saw before!

"But why lie to me?" Vatican questioned, now becoming serious and dark.

"I knew you'd never love me back!" The blonde hugged the reluctant Italian before dropping to their knees, "I truly do love you..."

"Oh my totally like Gosh! That's Berlin!" Warsaw exclaimed as she pushed her way to the front. Everyone gasped in shock and amazement. Berlin would never dress up as an angel! He was far too manly and proud. And to love Vatican?

"I don't care! Lying is a sin but you don't care do you, you Atheist?" Vatican snapped, a perfect tear drop slipping from his dark eyes.

"Please don't make this harder for me!" Berlin wept as he went from his knees to his hands.

"I've always truly disliked you but you've crossed the line," Vatican whispered, his voice was low and menacing, making Niigata shiver. "You need to know where the line is!"

Berlin yelped as Vatican stabbed him with his crosier, not out of pain but out of shock.

The drama had gotten so good that even Germany, Prussia, France, Russia, England, America and Canada were all sat on the staircase watching.

"Austria! Hungary! Turn on your TV and go to channel 1223!" Prussia whispered excitedly into his phone.

"Vatican, I'm sorry for lying to you," Berlin muttered as his sapphire eyes began to water, "and I'm sorry for playing with your emotions. I seek forgiveness!"

"As a Catholic I will grant your request but as a city and a man I will never love you." Vatican sneered before storming off into the EoH.

A stunned silence filled the room. The new comers were confused as the contestants stared in shock at their friend Berlin. Well, most of them were friends with Berlin...

"It's okay, Berlin, there's other fish in the sea!" Vilnius patted the blonde's back. Berlin wiped his tears and stood up.

"Thanks Vilnius!" Berlin smiled at the scruffy boy.

"You like totally look gorgeous in that costume!" Warsaw beamed as she stroked Berlin's white shirt.

"I'm sure Vatican will be fine after he's calmed down." Paris hugged her German friend.

"I'm going to check up Vatican." Vienna whispered to London before trying to slope off to the EoH but got side tracked by a handsome Russian.

"Wonderful Wien!" Moscow beamed before picking Vienna up and swirling her round like a 4 year old, the purple skirts of her dress lifting up to show her pale legs.

"Moscow! Put me down!" Vienna squealed, "What if Austria's watching?"

"He'll just have to accept the fact you're getting older." Moscow smiled happily as he put Vienna down.

"I'm off to see Vatican, I must go!" Vienna babbled to the Russian before dashing off.

**Much later...**

Berlin entered the noisy EoH with all eyes on him. Berlin was washed and dressed in his army uniform. He looked quite dashing and looked like his usual self.

"Nelson's Eye Patch have to sit here!" Vilnius waved at the German city. Atlantis could hardly believe that the guy sitting next her was the same guy who was crying an hour ago.

"Now that everyone's here, totally awesome me will tell you what your challenges today are!" Prussia smirked as he grabbed a mick, "Since there are only 5 in each of the main teams awesome me has put a substitute team together!"

"But we have 6 people in our team!" Dublin wondered out loud.

"Nope, California has been voted out. California: go to the Nelson's Eye Patch table!" Prussia instructed the American state.

"I'll miss you California..." Russia whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

"NO FAIR!" Czech shouted, "How come...?"

"When you get voted out, Russia will kiss you!" Prussia hissed at his younger sister. Moscow looked away, embarrassed.

"T-thank you Russia." California whispered before going bright pink.

"HEY BEST FRIEND!" Georgia beamed happily as the dark haired girl sat down next to her.

"It's Gakuen Hetalia time!" Prussia beamed.

"Ooooh! Totally yay! I hope I get a dishy teacher!" Warsaw exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, Warsaw, if you fancy P.E. teachers then yes!" Prussia chuckled evilly.

"Oh no..." Vienna groaned.

"That's right! It's Sports Day! Everyone on to the field! Prussia grinned as the OCs groaned in dismay.

**On the field...**

"The awesome prize is my awesome dear friend France's cooking for the rest of the competition!" Prussia grinned happily.

"Is England's food terrible of something?" Atlantis asked Niigata. Niigata shrugged to show she didn't have a clue.

"YES!" London punched the air triumphantly, earning glares from her father.

"Finally! I'm sick of having to eat those horrible scones!" Copenhagen rejoiced next to her ginger best friend.

"Don't we need a kit or something?" Czech asked her brother.

"Nope, just bibs." Canada replied before Prussia could open his mouth.

"Hah! I'm like totally not playing soccer with these heels!" Warsaw laughed sarcastically.

"It's a surprise you can even walk in them." Vienna muttered darkly as Moscow snickered.

"At least she's not wearing ugly Church shoes! I mean, talk about grotesque!" Paris sneered at the Austrian's black shoes.

"Normally she wears yellow converse!" Czech snapped back, hoping that would shut up the prissy French girl. It didn't.

"Hah! You're fashion-ly backward!" Paris laughed cruelly, tossing her wavy blonde hair back.

"She's naturally beautiful! So much that she can work anything, da!" Moscow rushed to Vienna's side.

"Awwww! Vienna's got herself a Russian boyfriend!" London cooed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Vienna said quietly before looking up to the Russian city.

"Please! Vienna can totally do well better!" Warsaw protested before linking arms with her Vilnius. In her opinion, anyone could do better than Moscow, even Vienna.

"Attention, my unawesome people! Teams get into your lines!" Prussia shouted down his microphone. The three teams got into their lines on the emerald lush grass. It was a beautiful sunny day.

"Okay, first up is football!" England clasped his hands together as the contestants looked at him confusingly.

"Where's the pads?" Alaska asked England.

"Surely you can live without shin pads?" Iggy replied to the tall American state.

"But what about the head protection?" California butted in.

"What do you mean? Football isn't that violent!" London frowned.

"It is if you're playing against Manchester United. OUCH!" Runcorn exclaimed, rubbing the bruise on his arm.

"Let me translate!" Dublin said, poking his red head out of the line, "Football means soccer! Soccer means football!" The Americans "ahhhhh"ed at the sane explanation.

"Our guest stars today are England and my bruder, since England invented lots of sports and West here destroys England in football." Prussia chuckled as he placed his arm around Germany's broad shoulders. Berlin flushed furiously: _Does Germany know about this morning?_

"Yes! Football! Show time!" Runcorn grinned before stripping out of his track suit and reviling his (gob-smack gorgeous) yellow and green football kit.

"Right- 7 each side! West: Take over Napoleon Flip Flops; England is to take over Wellington Boots. Teams: Pick your strikers, defenders, midfielders and goalies: And 2 substitutes in case one of your players get injured. This will require you to pick 4 from Nelson's Eye Patch, so move it people!" Prussia ordered before blowing a whistle.

**Wellington Boots...**

"Is anyone here good at football?" Copenhagen asked her huddle of team mates.

"ME!" Dublin and Runcorn exclaimed at the same time.

"Me also!" Vatican smiled angelically. Copenhagen blinked, Vatican was his normal self. Was he really the same person who stabbed Berlin with his crosier?

"Brilliant! How about you, Hawaii?" the dirty blonde asked the brunette.

"I'm okay at it!" The sunny island beamed happily.

"I'm not very good at it so how about me being a defender?" Copenhagen asked her comrades.

"Sure, but who will pick from Nelson's Eye Patch?" Dublin murmured as he nibbled his lip.

**Napoleon Flip Flops….**

"Who's good at football apart from me?" London asked her huddle.

"TOTALLY LIKE ME!" Warsaw squealed happily.

"I'm not." Vienna sighed sadly.

"Vienna will just have to be one of our defenders. I'll be the goal keeper." Alaska shrugged coolly.

"I'll be the other defender. What do you want to be Warsaw?" London asked the Polish city.

"I'll totally be the striker! Czech, you want to midfield?" Warsaw asked the snowy haired girl.

"Sure! Now... about subs..." Czech replied.

"Vilnius is good at soccer! So is Berlin!" Warsaw beamed happily.

"How about Moscow? He's so tall that the ball won't be able to pass him!" Czech asked coolly.

"NO!" Alaska, Warsaw and London shouted in unison.

**Neutral...**

"Attention!" Prussia shouted before whistling, "we need to flip a coin to see who picks their subs first!"

Alaska glanced at his team mates. They hadn't picked the 4 other people yet!

Likewise, Wellington Boots stared at each other nervously.

"Tails!" London said quickly to Prussia. The awesome one flipped the coin.

"Tails it is! Pick your substitutes!" The awesome host said to the surprised team.

"Like Vilnius and totally Berlin! Ermmmm..." Warsaw said, turning to her team mates for whoever else.

"Moscow and Atlantis!" Vienna shouted quickly. The dark girl was thrilled! Someone she just met wanted her on their team! Moscow was mixed in emotions. He loved the fact he got to play with Czech (one of his friends) Vilnius and Warsaw (to wind them up) and his Vienna but by the look at the teams faces it was crystal clear he was not welcome.

"Awesome! I guess you're stuck with the left overs?" Prussia turned to ask their team.

"Leftovers? Please! They're the sexiest people on Earth!" Runcorn grinned as the spared subs wondered over to their team, "I mean, look at Sex on Legs here!" he added, patting Georgia's bum. Georgia blew a raspberry but giggled. I guess she was used to the flirty Brit.

**Napoleon Flip Flops...**

"Yay! Thanks you guys! But I don't think I'm very good at soccer..." Atlantis hugged London out of happiness.

"Hello comrades!" Moscow beamed happily before hugging Vienna.

"WIEN!" Warsaw, London and Alaska all shouted at the aristocrat. This was seriously not her day.

"I know but it seemed like a good idea." Vienna said innocently before hiding behind her tall friend. Suddenly Atlantis became uncertain of whether or not she was needed.

"Don't worry Atlantis- we're glad we got you. But there's some controversy on Moscow." Czech explained to the confused city.

"Oh Vilnius, I totally like didn't expect Vienna to pick Moscow! I'm like so totally sorry! Forgive?" Warsaw fluttered her eyelashes at her dream boyfriend.

"I-it's okay! Am I okay to be an attacker?" Vilnius stammered. _Why did he have to be on the same team as Moscow?_

"Of course you can, my love!" Warsaw purred as she squeezed her darling. Berlin wasn't bitter about him being on the bench, he knew that if both Vilnius and Moscow were on the benches together, they'd be ruined.

**Wellington Boots...**

"Who's doing what?" Runcorn whispered to his team mates as they huddled together.

"I'm a defender, remember?" Copenhagen replied.

"I'll be goalie!" Dublin grinned.

"I'll be an attacker! What about you Hawaii?" Runcorn asked the island.

"I'll be a defender- I don't mind!" Hawaii said nervously.

"I'll be an attacker." Vatican said graciously.

"I want to be midfielder!" Georgia beamed happily.

"Midfielders together!" California beamed as she air punched the air with Georgia.

"What about you, Niigata?" Hawaii asked the small Japanese girl. Niigata flinched; she honestly thought everyone forgot her!

"I'll be a substitute. I'm no good at soccer..." Niigata blushed.

"Awwww! You're so pretty!" Dublin cooed at the Japanese girl.

"W-why thank you!" Niigata flushed. She wasn't used to being complimented!

"She's pretty alright... pretty boring! I'll be a sub with loser here!" Paris scoffed. Little did Paris know, she just signed her death certificate...

**Neutral**

"America and your King of Awesome will be commentators!" Prussia grinned before racing to the commentator box with America.

"Iggy and Germany are the managers from now on!" America said in a cheesy presenter voice.

"UNAWESOME SHIT! Who's going to be the referee?" Prussia cursed, forgetting his microphone was on.

"I WILL!" Suddenly a brunette rushed out in between the teams as a massive football stadium dropped down from the heavens and landed with a BANG!

"Buda?" Vienna exclaimed.

"Has The Author got a grudge against you or something?" Czech laughed to her best friend.

"Hey, Wien! Hey, Uncle Germany 1 and Uncle Germany 2!" The brunette beamed, running into the middle of the pitch.

"Budapest, what are you doing here?" Prussia laughed at his mad nephew.

"I was just passing and thought I'd drop in." Budapest shrugged coolly.

"Hungary's house is nowhere near Seychelles'!" Prussia laughed harder. Seriously, where did Hungary get that boy?

"I'm refereeing! Alright people, line up!" Budapest blew into his whistle. Doggedly the teams scrambled to line up on either side of him.

ilurrrverussia: Okay, now we're going over to Prussia and America for the latest on the Napoleon vs Wellington football match being played at People's Stadium in Seychelles. Over to you Gilbert!

Prussia: Thank you ilurrrverussia! The match has just started!

America: What's this? 1 minute into the game and Germany is already switching the players around!

Prussia: (to Canada) Whatever your name is, show them what Germany is doing!

Canada: Okay!

**(Down at the pitch)**

Germany: (shouting really loud so all the players can hear him) WIEN! Off the pitch! Berlin, take her place!

Berlin + Vienna: Ja, sir!

**(Berlin takes her place as defender)**

Prussia: How unawesome! Vienna didn't even get a chance to play!

America: That's Germany for you. Runcorn has got possession of the ball!

Prussia: Hard to miss him in his Linnets kit! Only Runcornians would wear yellow and green and make it look awesome! Not as awesome as me of course.

America: Agreed! Runcorn and Vatican are making a brilliant team, passing it from one to the other! They've dribbled passed Czech and Atlantis and are now on their way to Berlin and London.

**(Down on the pitch)**

Czech: (comforting Atlantis) Don't worry! We just need Berlin and London to get their act together, it'll be fine!

Atlantis: (sobbing) Okay...

Runcorn: Go on Vatican! (Passes the ball to the Italian)

Vatican: Si! (Dribbles pass London)

Berlin: (Thinking) Mein got! I'm done for! (Goes all mushy) Awwww isn't he cute? Like Bambi!

(Vatican shoots pass the mushy Berlin and scores)

Alaska: (shouts) Berlin?

Berlin: I'm so sorry!

London: You're the goalie, why are you shouting at Berlin?

Alaska: He could've stopped him!

London: And you could've saved the goal!

**(Over in midfield)**

Atlantis: (wails) I'm so sorry!

Czech: It's okay.

**(Back in the tower)**

Prussia: Unawesome Berlin definitely screwed up then.

America: The hero agrees! (Munches on a hamburger) Now the ball is back in the middle and is given to the cutest couple in this competition, Warsaw and Vilnius.

Prussia: HHoD fans have been saying that's there a love triangle! Will it be WarsawxVilnius OR MinskxVilnius? Awesome gossip there, people!

America: Warsaw and Vilnius have dribbled pass Runcorn and Vatican and are on their way to the two bestfriends California and Georgia!

Prussia: But what is this? Warsaw has twisted her foot! That proves it kids: don't play football in heels or be unawesome!

America: Brother, show all the people at home the phenomenal thing that may have just cost Napoleon's Flip Flops the game!

**(Back to the pitch)**

Warsaw: (Ankle twist and she falls over in slow motion) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vilnius: Warsaw!

Germany: Halt the game!

Budapest: You heard the man, people! (Blows his whistle)

Germany: Vilnius and Czech, bring Warsaw here! (looks at Moscow in sadness) Go on.

Moscow: (In his happy child-like voice) Yay! (Runs on to the pitch)

Warsaw: (when she finally gets back to the bench) Vienna, why have you lips like totally swollen up?

Vienna: (fails at whispering) I'll tell you later when Canada's pointing the camera somewhere else.

Warsaw: (Gaps in shock and then turns to Germany) You...?

Germany: I don't approve either but Moscow looked like he could kill me at any minute.

Warsaw: (concerned) Poor Vilnius, he's got to try to strike with Moscow!

Vienna: (sighs) We're all doomed.

**(Back at the pitch)**

Moscow: Hello, Vilnius!

Vilnius: H-hi there!

(Vatican takes the ball off Vilnius, who just stood there looking dumbstruck)

Vatican: (to Runcorn) When I get pass Berlin, you score!

Runcorn: Alright!

(Vatican goes pass Berlin and passes to Runcorn. Runcorn shoots but Alaska catches it)

London: Way to go Alaska!

Berlin: You're getting the jist of this, ja?

Moscow: DA!

Alaska: Go long Vilnius! (throws it to Vilnius who's on the other side of the pitch but...)

**(Back in the tower)**

Prussia: (shouts) HOW UNAWESOME!

Romano: Stupid Bitch.

America: (to Romano) Get out of here! I'm the hero!

Romano: TOMATO! (runs off)

America: I see why Iggy's people love this stuff, it's so dramatic

Prussia: England is obsessed! Awesome I has heard that he's so obsessed with it, not only do they teach it P.E. ask everyone what team they support, have footballers family as celebrities but their kids play it morning, break time and lunch time!

America: Which one of them meant Recess?

Prussia I have no awesome clue.

America: I can't believe Copenhagen would do such a thing!

Prussia: How unawesome!

America: But still!

**(On the pitch)**

Dublin: (sympathetically) Oh, Copen!

Copenhagen: (in a teeny tiny voice) I'm sorry.

(Everyone races to the pitch except Warsaw)

England: (angry outdoor voice) YOU WANKER!

Germany: (to England) Your people can't play football for toffee, so shut it!

Runcorn+London: (Shouting at Germany in unison) Oh no you didn't!

Berlin: Can't we just give her a foul and move on?

Vienna: (to Berlin) Nope, Germany and England have to argue about this.

Budapest: I agree with Berlin!

England: (to Budapest) No one cares what you have to say!

Niigata: (to Copenhagen) Sorry if I've lost the point here but isn't England supposed to be defending his team members?

Copenhagen: (to Niigata) Please, it's England, he's insane.

Moscow: (sees the poor Austrian girl and exclaims) Vienna! (glomps Vienna)

Vienna: (Pushing him off her) Not now, Moscow!

Alaska: (pulling Vienna's plaits) You just wait 'til he's gone, missy! You're in so much trouble!

**(Back in the tower)**

Prussia: We're just going to sort all this unawesome business out...

America: We'll just quickly pass over to ilurrrverussia!

ilurrrverussia: Errrrr... we'll be back after these advertisements! Don't go anywhere!

**I know, I know, I know! It was a long boring chapter and there's more parts to it (no more football at least :D) Sorry for making a million mistakes on it but I really don't know much about football (even though I'm English) but I do know Liverpool rocks my socks! KKD! WOOP! Anyway, don't kill me for the BerlinxVatican bit. You can't actually kill me for it because I'm Catholic so there :P Byieeee my darlings! Don't vote yet!**

**Byieeee my darlings!**

**ilurrrverussia!**


	8. Sports Day Part 2

**Here's the second part, people! This one will make more sense than the last chapter and will hopefully be shorter. YAY! Enjoy and R and R!**

"We're back and we've sorted out the problem!" Prussia smiled to the camera man.

"Even though Copenhagen accidently whacked Vilnius in the face and done a handball, Wellington Boots win because they actually got to score a goal!" England smirked in triumphant.

"And now is Danish Long Ball. Subs will field to save time and both teams will be batting. Line up!" Germany explained as the teams rushed to their places.

Everyone on Napoleon's Flip Flops had played it safe by only winning one point each person.

"Thanks a lot Vienna." Alaska growled.

"I'm sorry..." Vienna squeaked. If this was any other day, Alaska would just frown at her before tugging at one of her plaits and letting it go but today was sports day and his competitive streak was showing.

"Why, Vienna? We could have scored! We could have won!" Alaska snapped.

"Warsaw would've chosen Paris as one of our subs! She wears bigger heels than Warsaw herself!" Vienna pleaded.

"Vilnius still could've scored!" Alaska protested.

"Nothing would've stopped Copenhagen from whacking him in the face though," Vienna pointed out.

"I don't care! You know how much me and Warsaw hate him!" Alaska argued.

"You just hate him because he's related to Russia." Vienna muttered stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"I was right about you Austrians, all snobby and hoity-toity and ignorant. I don't see why I was ever your friend!" Alaska huffed as he turned his back away from her.

"I was right about all you boy Americans, arrogant and stupid and selfish." Vienna said in a wobbly voice in-between sobs. Alaska turned back round to stare at her in astonishment. Vienna knew how much Alaska was trying to show he was different from America!

Now, Copenhagen (or Mrs Hippy as I secretly call her) would've rushed in and saved them two and force them to being friends but Copenhagen was all the way at the back with her team mates so she couldn't see anything. Behind Vienna was Dublin who was finding all this very painful but didn't wish to get beaten up by Alaska.

"How dare you!" Alaska shouted before grabbing hold of Vienna's shoulders.

"Alaska, you turn to bat." Canada whispered to Alaska. Alaska's icy blue eyes grown wide, had everyone been watching them argue? Quickly he dropped Vienna's shoulders and got the bat from the emerald blades of grass.

The ball shot pass the fielders and into the next field. The largest state in America ran for his life, going pass the fielders, to the safe zone and back before the fielders could get him. He dropped the bat violently on Vienna's black shoes.

Vienna pushed the glasses up her nose and concentrated hard on Budapest and the ball. When the ball left Budapest's pale hands, Vienna dropped her bat and ran like a crazy loony on the run from the police.

The back stand (Paris) simply thrown the ball and hit Vienna's back. Poor Vienna didn't even reach the safe zone. In defeat, Vienna sloped back to her Uncle Prussia and whispered into his ears.

"I'm not so sure if this is how we play Danish long ball in Denmark..." Copenhagen said whilst biting her lip as her best friend Dublin picked up the bat.

"Relax. This is how they play it Runcorn!" Dublin laughed before nodding to Budapest. Dublin whacked the ball with all his might but it didn't go very far.

"RUN GINGER! RUN!" Runcorn screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" Dublin chanted, taunting Berlin to run faster. You see, in Danish long ball, the fielders can either throw the ball at you or tag you with the ball. It's like rounders but there is no base, you just have to run to the safe zone to get one point, or one from where you started to the safe zone and back for 3.

Berlin was catching up to Dublin. The Irish boy wasn't sure if he could run any faster.

"Wow! Flying Mint Bunny!" Dublin shouted before pointing upwards.

"Where?" Berlin and the fielders exclaimed, looking up to the clouds. And sure enough, Flying Mint Bunny was flying up above them!

"YES! WAY TO GO DUBLIN!" His team mates rejoiced as Dublin made his way back to his friends.

"Thanks! That was feckin' awesome!" Dublin grinned.

"Wellington Boots have won by 5 points!" Prussia shouted over the cheering contestants.

"But Copen hasn't played yet!" Dublin frowned, putting one arm on Copenhagen's shoulder.

"It's okay. We win anyway, don't we?" Copenhagen asked.

"Alright everyone, back indoors! You, Napoleon Flip Flops, need to get your act together!" Prussia boomed before rushing back indoors.

"Hey, where did Vienna go?" Moscow asked Alaska.

"I don't know. She disappeared after she lost." Alaska shrugged coolly but was secretly angry inside.

"Okay. I hope she is okay..." Moscow thought aloud. Alaska looked at Moscow. Any one could've mistaken them for cousins since they were both tall and had pale hair and athletically built. Alaska had blue eyes though, whilst Moscow had inherited his father's amethyst eyes.

"I like your shirt..." Alaska heard a voice say, which made him jump.

"Thanks... I like your... Ribbons?" Alaska tried to say casually but tripped up on "ribbons". What is a terrifying dude like him doing with ribbons on his neck? Alaska thought in astonishment.

"Thank you!" Moscow smiled happily stroking the purple one adorning his neck, "Purple's Vienna's favourite colour! Red and white make Austria's flag!" Alaska looked at him even more in shock. He was wearing ribbons for Vienna? Thank gosh I don't believe in love, Alaska thought to himself happily.

Eventually they reach a new room of Seychelles' house they never saw before. It was very dark and was dimly lit.

"Vienna, turn on the lights!" Prussia said into the darkness before the shadows disappeared.

"A boxing ring!" Runcorn laughed.

"Yep! Me and Vienna have chosen which two are boxing!" Prussia smirked before nodding at Vienna, who had already got herself a seat.

"Who?" Czech asked her brother.

"Alaska and Vatican!" Prussia grinned, "Now people, you can mix and match in your seats okay!"

Moscow ran to sit on Vienna's right as Czech ran to her left. Budapest sat on Czech's left. Warsaw sat in between Paris and Vilnius. Berlin was sat by Vilnius as London sat on the other side of Paris.

"Georgia! Sit next to me and California can sit on your other side!" London waved her arms around. Today Georgia was wearing jeans with a cute butterfly shirt she borrowed off Warsaw.

Dublin was sat down between Runcorn and Copenhagen. Niigata and Atlantis didn't have a clue where to sit.

"Perhaps we should sit together?" Atlantis asked Niigata.

"Okay." Niigata smiled before rushing to a seat behind Paris. Paris was so going to get it!

"I like the chains on your pants." Atlantis complimented Niigata.

"Thanks, I like your star clips!" Niigata replied timidly.

"Hey, we have the same coloured hair!" Atlantis said happily as she stroked a strand of Niigata's black hair.

"We do! Do you like music?" Niigata asked.

"Yep! I'll have to invite you round to mine after the competition!" Atlantis sing-sang.

Gingerly, Alaska climbed on to the boxing ring. Cautiously Vatican tried to follow him but couldn't get on.

"Here, silly!" Berlin smiled before lifting him up with his strong arms.

"Thank you!" Vatican called down to the handsome blonde.

"Alright my unawesome teens! Due to no one in ilurrrverussia's meetings knowing anything about boxing, anything goes. America is the referee!" Prussia explained as England massaged Vatican's shoulders and as Germany was giving Alaska a drink of water.

"GO!" Prussia shouted before jumping out of the ring.

"Poor Vatican..." Berlin whispered to Vilnius.

"I know, he's going to get flattened!" Vilnius sighed. When he wasn't too busy being scared of Moscow, he was being molested by Warsaw. At this moment in time, she was holding his hand so tight they could've merged into one. Perhaps that's what she what... Vilnius shivered.

"Awwww! Are you like totally cold? Let's snuggle up to get totally like warm!" Warsaw squealed happily as she rested her head on Vilnius' shoulder.

(Awesome. Awesome. Awesome. Awesome. Awesome. Awesome. Awesome. Awesome. LINE!)

"Why isn't Southern Ireland part of the UK?" Copenhagen asked her best friend since she wasn't particularly interested in wrestling.

"The English wouldn't help us when we attacked by the potato famine which led to most of our population dying. We survived on potatoes and a disease got into them somehow." Dublin said grimly, "So decided to go Republic. I mean, there were other factors but that's the one I always remember."

"I wish I wasn't part of England." Runcorn sighed. Copenhagen looked at him curiously. She assumed that Runcorn loved being English.

"Explain more!" Dublin exclaimed, poking Runcorn in the ribs.

"Well... England doesn't really care about the North much..." Runcorn shrugged with a sorrowful voice, "He never takes any notice of me, even though I do so much for him. He's lumbered me with the same MP with Widnes who's a complete donkey. And Halton council are biased to Widnes, so whilst my town is slowly fading away, he's getting a new theatre and bowling alley. So I'm the one paying for the new blasted bridge!" Runcorn said bitterly. (Word doesn't know the word Halton. How bad is that?)

"I'm so sorry Runcorn..." Copenhagen said softly.

"It's alright Copen," Runcorn smiled, "Me, Liverpool and a few others will make our own country under the rule of King Kenny and his butler! But I may as well be Polish with all the Poles at my place."

(That's it, Runcorn; make me feel bad for being English. ROCK ON KING KENNY!)

"So about these new girls?" Paris asked Warsaw and London.

"Hawaii is as good as gold!" London answered quickly. Hawaii was now sat with Niigata and Atlantis.

"Czech is like Vienna's totally tomboy friend!" Warsaw explained to Paris.

"Ah, but what about that hideous Atlantis? And that freaky Niigata? Niigata is all quiet and emo like." Paris asked her friends, blissfully ignorant to Niigata behind her.

"How dare she?" Hawaii heard a deep male voice say. She turned to Atlantis who was now a boy with a black pony tail. The new boy was taller than Alaska and seemed only an inch shorter than Moscow.

"Hi there!" Vienna smiled behind the new boy. He blinked since he didn't see her move from her seat.

"Err... Hi." The dark haired boy turned his head round to see the Austrian.

"WHY DID YOU EAT ATLANTIS! EAT ME AND FEEL THE WRATH OF BEETHOVEN!" Vienna screamed at him before whacking him violently with her conducting baton.

"I AM ATLANTIS! I'M HER OVER HALF!" 'Atlantis' shouted as he grabbed hold of Vienna's small wrists.

"Atlantis is a cute little girl! You're some ugly man!" Vienna shouted. Alaska stopped for a second to look at Vienna losing her cool.

"No Vienna, look at Atlantis' CV!" Dublin ran in, giving Vienna the entry from.

"Oh. My very dearest apologies..." Vienna flushed before bowing politely and running back to her seat.

(Vice, Vice, baby! Diddly doo! How does that song go by Vanilla Ice?)

"So what's this about you and Vatican?" Vilnius asked the handsome German sat next to him. Berlin looked like his father, Germany, but didn't comb his hair back like Germany.

"I love him so I thought it'd be a good idea to dress up as an angel and visit him during the night," Berlin said as if it was completely normal.

"And he found out?" Vilnius whispered.

"Yes. You see, because Vatican is so innocent and holy he wouldn't let me do too much to him. But once, just once, he tried to give me a hug. He realised I had no chest." Berlin explained.

"That makes sense now." Vilnius whispered before looking down at Warsaw who was blissfully asleep.

"You two are so cute together, even if you do kind of like Minsk." Berlin whispered to Vilnius.

"I love them both but Warsaw is so over protective and Minsk is too matey with Moscow." Vilnius sighed before kissing Warsaw's head.

"I have to do something..." Berlin said out loud as he saw his Vatican getting battered and bruised by Alaska, "But what can I do?"

"Let's just pray for a miracle..." Vilnius said next to him.

"VATICAN!" The Italian city could hear a voice say, "I bestow upon you wings. Use them wisely!"

"Lord?" Vatican blinked confused before growing white fluffy wings out of his back.

"YEAH! GO VATICAN!" Vienna shouted enthusiastically.

"He's on the opposite team!" Warsaw shouted over to Vienna. Vienna just blanked her existence and carried on cheering.

"V-A-T-I-C-A-N C-I-T-Y! VATICAN CITY! WHOOP! Doing the Catholics and Italians proud!" Vienna cheered.

Vatican flapped his angelic wings and dodged Alaska's blow and punched Alaska's temple. The whole crowd stood up at this amazing feat.

WHISH!

"MY HAIR!" Paris screamed, clasping her hands on blonde hair. Wavy masses of blonde hair covered the floor.

"Who totally like done that?" Warsaw shouted, flabbergasted.

"It was her!" Atlantis and Niigata pointed at the other person.

"Whoever did that has now just declared themselves an enemy of France!" Paris snapped.

"Oooooooh! I'm so scared!" Atlantis (male) quaked sarcastically.

"Vatican is the winner!" America boomed as he held Vatican's arm up in the air.

Niigata's violet eyes grew wide as she figured out who did that.

"Alright everyone, follow me and I'll show you wear you all get washed!" England said over the ruckus. The contestants did as they were told and followed the bushy browed nation up the windy stairs.

"We're going to find which one of the teams wins whilst you all have a bath!" England explained as he opened the door, revealing a massive bath that took up the whole room.

"All together?" Vienna asked.

"Yes, all together. Prussia will tell you all who won later." England said before slamming the door behind him.

"This room sure is steamy!" London laughed before taking off her white shirt.

"The bath is nice and warm!" Vatican said happily as he was already sat down.

"Vatican, you're got your clothes all soaked!" Hawaii laughed as she realised that Vatican hadn't took his clothes off.

"WOAH! Dublin! You're supposed to leave your underwear on!" Runcorn shouted, looking away from the red head.

"Copenhagen's already seen me naked," Dublin shrugged coolly. Everyone turned to look at Copenhagen.

"NOSE BLEED!" Czech screamed, holding her nose.

"Come here, silly!" Vienna laughed, patting her nose with a tissue.

"Hello." Berlin said casually as he sat down next to Vatican in the bath.

"Ciao." Vatican said awkwardly.

"I wish did tie-races. I could get tied up to Czech!" Budapest batted his eyelashes toyfully at the nose-bled nation.

"I thought you liked Wien?" Czech said nasally.

"I do! But you're a close second!" The brunette smirked before jumping in the bath.

"Hey, I want to get a ViennaxMoscow t-shirt!" Dublin said happily.

"Ask Minsk, she's obsessed!" Vilnius laughed before hopping into the bath.

"Like Hungary is obsessed with PrussiaxAustria!" Vienna giggled as Moscow pulled her indigo dress over her head.

"Has anyone got any spare underwear? I don't wear any under my kilt." Dublin asked around.

"Here, have this!" Moscow said, passing him some frilly knickers.

"Thanks!" Dublin nodded happily.

"Thanks Moscow. What am I going to wear?" Vienna growled. How is she not terrified of him? Vilnius thought to himself

"I'll go to your room and get you something!" Moscow sing sang before running out of the room.

Eventually Vienna was the only one left who wasn't in the bath tub.

"Moscow looks like Russia a lot, doesn't he?" California asked out of the blue.

"You and your Russia!" Georgia laughed, "I'm so glad I don't like any one!"

"Versa fancies Italy." Atlantis said coolly.

"Is Versa female Atlantis?" Niigata asked.

"No shizz Sherlock." Atlantis rolled his sea blue eyes.

"Who do you like then?" London fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I don't believe in love." Atlantis shrugged coolly.

"Who do you like, Copenhagen?" Czech asked the Danish city.

"I like Norway." Copenhagen blushed.

"I like Japan and America." Hawaii admitted.

"I like Japan, America, England and Italy." Niigata said her voice almost a mere whisper. The small Japanese girl was sure no one heard her.

"I don't believe in love either." Alaska shrugged coolly and then added, "Besides, I would hate to end up like Moscow!"

"What about me?" Moscow asked as he handed his favourite Austrian some underwear.

"Nothing. Hey," Alaska said as if nothing happened, "pass the soap!"

"Hello everyone!" Prussia said, opening the door.

"You're joking! I just got in!" Vienna whined.

"Awesome I thought you'd all like to know who won." Prussia shrugged coolly.

"YEAH!" They all said enthusiastically, except Atlantis who was far too cool for school.

"Awesome I thought that you'd all be able to guess it was the Wellington Boots, since they won all 3 challenges!" Prussia laughed at them, "Seriously! You lot get your clothes and get down stairs!"

(...Line skills…)

"Bye bye!" Japan said shyly before kissing Niigata on the cheek.

"Bye bye, baby!" America said happily, kissing Niigata on her forehead.

"Bye my love." England said and, being the true gentlemen pirate he is, kissed Niigata's hand.

"Bye cutie!" Italy beamed before kissing Niigata on the lips. Germany seemed quite jealous.

"Bye!" Budapest exclaimed before kissing Czech on the cheek.

"Bye." Berlin said, coming up from behind Vatican and kissing his neck.

"Bye..." Vatican breathed (so his curl is not the only turn-on spot he has…).

"See you once you get voted off, da!" Moscow said, grabbing his darling Vienna and swirling her off her feet.

"My head..." Vienna groaned, gripping her head as Moscow kissed her nose.

"Bye Warsaw." Vilnius said, kissing the blonde's lips before running to keep up with Moscow.

"Bye Atlantis!" Italy smiled before kissing Versa's cheek.

"See you guys in the final!" London shouted as Georgia and California went out of the front door.

"HE LIKE TOTALLY KISSED ME! I must text every one!" Warsaw beamed, jumping up and down.

"Bye Warsaw!" Paris laughed before nicking a kiss off Prussia.

"Please, dream on, I'm too awesome for you!" Prussia said but smiled all the same.

"And we get you for a chef!" Dublin said happily, hugging France.

"Don't do that! You might catch something off him!" Copenhagen said, dragging France off of him.

"Vote people! One vote is not good enough!" Russia tutted.

"You have until the 17th of March this time! We gave you all more time because you're all so slow! Remember: Only people from Napoleon's Flip Flops can be voted off!" England said to the camera.

"The Author apologises for taking so long but you didn't exactly motivate her. Except Nightshade974, thanks!" Germany nodded to the camera.

"See you next time in Hetalia: House of Drama!" Prussia smiled before the camera switched off.

**So, yeah. They've pretty much said it. Any ideas for a theme song, people? Please send in your dares and truths to our OCs for next chapter.**

**Byieeee!**

**Ilurrrverussia!**


	9. Truth or Dare!

**Alright, I think only 3 people are reading this. Last chapter it was only two because KKB is a homophobic. And yet he still voted? Any way here's the new chapter which only 3 people will be reading. I love you 3 people! Enjoy and R and R! (And please give me ideas!)**

"Hello and welcome back to Hetalia: House of Drama! Now please wait while we swap to Script-Format!" Prussia sighed. He was beginning to hate this job.

Prussia: Awesome! We're back!

Russia: We should probably explain why we're in script today, da.

Prussia: This episode's challenge is Truth or Dare! We forgot to tell you guys to send some in for us cannon characters but oh well.

Jinxed-Wolfie: Dude! NO!

ilurrrverussia: (to Jinxed-Wolfie) Come on. Let's go home. (Lures Jinxed-Wolfie out of the room with a Russia doll.)

Russia: So glad she didn't see me.

Prussia: Which one?

Russia: Both of them. They're like Belarus but not pretty.

Prussia: Meow! Like all brilliant Truth or Dare fics, please welcome our other co-host, ilurrrverussia!

(Girl who looks like cute, cuddly version of Harriet Potter skips on to the stage.)

ilurrrverussia: (fan girl-squeal) RUSSIA!

Russia: (begins to shake) No! Don't! Please! Nyet!

Prussia: Be awesome, this is a T fanfic so she can't forcefully make you become one with her. *shudders*

ilurrrverussia: (giggles evilly) What a shame!

Russia: (laughs nervously) H-hey, meet your own OC! (Thrusts Vienna to her)

Prussia: You know you're awesome when you've seen an OC and their creator hug.

Canada: (to Prussia) I'm awesome? (Smiles happily)

Prussia: Errrrr no, Canada, don't even go there.

Canada: (Sadly) Okay. *millions of Canada fan girl coo* (then happy) you recognised me!

England: PrussiaxAmerica!

ilurrrverussia: Seriously? IT'S CANADA!

Prussia: (whispering to Russia) Now, Russia, play the theme song!

Russia: (sings into his vodka bottle) I-I love you like a love song baby! I-I love you like a love song baby! I-I love you like a love song baby!

Prussia: RUSSIA!

Russia: Let's go and find our contestants!

**(Back in the boys room)**

Japan: Come downstairs!

Dublin: Yes sir!

Runcorn: (whines to Dublin) not another challenge!

Vatican: Shouldn't we get changed first?

Russia: Nyet, just get down there before I force you to!

**(In the Girl's room)**

Hungary: Come on girlies!

Warsaw: Yay! Like totally!

Vienna: (just woke up) Please, Aunt Hungary, I want to go back to bed.

Czech: Come on bed head! (Grabs Vienna's arm and rushes down the stairs.)

**In the EHoT...**

"Before we start the game we need to perform the Dock of Mock ceremony. Line up kids!" Prussia shouted. Sure putting up with a bunch of grumpy teenagers was pretty un-awesome but at least Prussia could scream down microphones.

"You all know what's going to happen. Russia will throw chocolates at the people who are staying in." ilurrrverussia yawned. Gosh how she hated showing up in her own fanfics.

"Vienna! Copenhagen! Runcorn! Dublin! Hawaii! Alaska! London! Czech!" Russia called out as he thrown chocolates to them.

"OMG! That's like totally not fair!" Warsaw whined.

"I wonder why someone would want to vote me out." Vatican frowned, still looking all innocent and angelic.

"Perhaps it was because you hurt poor Berlin?" London huffed.

"Vatican!" Russia called happily, throwing the last chocolate to Vatican.

"WHAT! Russia's like totally fixed the votes!" Warsaw screamed.

"I'm sorry Warsaw but now you can go see Vilnius?" London patted Warsaw's back gently.

"Well I got this far! Good luck mates!" Warsaw smiled, hugging all the girls. Even Vienna.

"COUGH!" Runcorn shouted before glomping Warsaw.

"I want some of that action!" Dublin laughed, jumping in.

"Quickly move or I'll whack you all." Hungary said darkly, her pan high up in the air.

"Okay everyone back inside!" Prussia yawned. If he was at home, he'd be watching the bird channel, not this.

**Back inside...**

"Now it all kicks off!" Prussia beamed as he got out his awesome pop-up stage (he's awesome, what's to argue?) and stood on it.

"Okay kiddies! You are all to sit a circle and keep your limbs to yourselves." ilurrrverussia commanded.

"Myrtle, darling, they're not dressed yet." England sighed gently, resting his hand on the girl's shoulders.

"I know. Quick kiddies, up you go whilst Prussia talk to our readers!" ilurrrverussia hissed. The contestants raced up the stairs as fast as they could, eager to beat Dublin to the bathroom.

"Okay, we have looked at all your dares you awesome people have sent in and we're doing ALL OF THEM! And we have the awesome West and Tomato-head on the phones." Prussia beamed, giving the camera a flashy smile.

"Yes, Berlin, I will tell him that you love him. Nein Berlin, I'm not killing Wien… Because she's innocent!" Germany sighed.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO FUCKING STAY UP TO MIDNIGHT IF I WANT TO!" Romano shouted to the poor person (Spain) down the line.

"We will now be switching to script format!" Prussia grinned as ilurrrverussia pressed a button on her magical remote control.

Prussia: Here are all our un-awesome teens!

(Contestants groan as they enter. Except Hawaii, who was kind of scared.)

ilurrrverussia: Actually kiddies, sit in a line! We'll get the poor soul to stand up to the front.

Prussia: Alright! Now we have our first ever truth and dares from the beautiful Nightshade 974!

**Nightshade974: Dares, Truths and OCs, oh my. Maybe have them explain why they are the way they are for a truth? And for a dare how about having to hang around the person they like least?**

America: I'm so proud of her.

England: So, why are you all complete moodies?

Dublin: We're teens?

Sealand: (popping from nowhere) That's ageism!

England: Go home and watch Harry Potter!

Copenhagen: I'm just a naturally forgiving person.

Vienna: (unsure of what to answer) I'm Austrian?

Czech: I've had a rough life with Prussia and Germany as my brothers. That's why I'm a tomboy (goes on and on but Canada is pointing the camera to everyone else because he's the camera man.)

Hawaii: I'm nice because I want to show the world Aloha! And I'm pretty clueless because I'm only a small, isolated island.

England: That's no excuse!

Alaska: I'm the way I am to show everyone that not all Americans are idiots.

Hawaii: (angry) what did you say about my America?

Runcorn: I'm the way I am because the Government hate me. They make me share the same council as Widnes. I'm the pure-blood brother of Liverpool and I'm also in his scouse mafia! (Looks into the camera) Love you sexy babes! We'll never walk alone!

Dublin: I'm ridiculously camp and lovable because Irish people get bad press. I'm here to sort that out.

Vatican: I'm the way I am because that's the way God made me.

Vienna: You can't beat that answer.

Prussia: I'm me because I'm awesome! (Turns to Vienna) I've just beaten Vatican.

Runcorn: London's London because she's a spoilt brat. (turns to London) I hate you.

London: (turns her nose up at Runcorn) Hate you too!

Prussia: Let's get you all seated out then. On the very end we'll have Hawaii because she's nice. Then Alaska and then Vienna. Then Runcorn, then London, then Copenhagen, then England, then Dublin and then Vatican. Oh and last Czech.

England: (going mad at the awesome Prussia) why am I having to sit with them?

Prussia: Just shut up and sit down!

(Everyone gets sat down)

ilurrrverussia: Now, France, SIT ON ENGLAND'S LAP!

France: Ahononon! (Jumps on to England's lap)

Prussia: (Leans Canada because he's laughing so hard.) Next, Alaskerlurver!

**Alaskerlurver: I love you Alaska! Marry me?**

Alaska: We've been through this. I don't believe in love!

America: Awwww come on dude! Say yes!

Alaska: No!

**Alaskerlurver: I dare London to let Runcorn, Dublin and Copenhagen pluck her eyebrows!**

ilurrrverussia: That's why we made you hurry because we knew London was bound to forget something!

London: WHAT? NO!

Dublin: YES!

Runcorn: (gets some rope) sit down, London.

Copenhagen: I'm sorry but this is not me.

Prussia: You have to.

Copenhagen: Fine. But I'm not happy about it. I'll go get my tweezers.

Runcorn: We can use scissors! (Turns to London and grins evilly)

London: NO!

Prussia: Whilst we're waiting for Copenhagen, we'll have a look at our mail.

**AwsumFanGirl123: I love you Prussia! (Bows at his awesomeness!)**

Prussia: That's why I love my fan girls. They always agree with me!

**AwsumFanGirl123: I dare Hawaii to try and touch Mt. Fuji!**

Hawaii: Wait, what?

Czech: (does a spit take)

Prussia: Even I know what that means! But then again, I'm awesome.

ilurrrverussia: Here comes Copenhagen!

Runcorn: *Pluck*

London: OUCH!

Dublin: *pluck*

London: STOP!

Copenhagen: I'm going to regret this... *pluck*

London: TORTURE!

Prussia: Keep up the work guys! Now Hawaii...

Hawaii: I know...

Russia: (pulls Japan on to the stage) Hawaii needs to talk to you for a minute!

Japan: (nods) Sure. What is it?

Hawaii: *Grab*

Japan: W-what is going on?

Hawaii: Mount Fuji was smaller than I expected.

Everyone: O.o

Prussia: (laughs awkwardly) Next up is Night Paradox.

**Night Paradox: I'm a huge ViennaxAlaska fan...**

Austria+Vienna+Russia+Alaska+America: O.o NO!

**Night Paradox: So I dare Alaska to kiss Vienna and I want Vienna (for a truth) to say how it felt!**

Alaskalurver: HE'S MINE! (Grabs Alaska)

Moscow: SHE'S MINE! (Pops out of nowhere and glomps Vienna)

Russia: (confused) I thought I left you back home?

Moscow: (sheepishly) Well... Budapest was just passing our house and offered me a lift...

Russia: But Budapest is nowhere near our house. He's not even near Seychelles!

Moscow: (Looks down to Vienna and whispers) I've been caught. See you later. (Runs off)

Prussia: Now Alaska, go!

Vienna: (to her creator) Help!

ilurrrverussia: I'm sorry, no favouritism.

Alaska: (catches Vienna off guard) *peck*

Vienna: No sparks.

Russia: (laughs) She'll be turning in her grave!

Prussia: Grave?

Russia: Errrrr... I mean house!

Prussia: Next is KingKenny'sButler!

**KingKenny'sButler: Okay, I have two dares and one truth. First, just to break the romance like the Anti-Cupid I am, Vienna has to kick Moscow in the "sensitive area".**

Vienna: Now you're taking the pisse!

England: (turns to Prussia) is that supposed to have "e" on the end?

Prussia: (Shouts awesomely) GERMAN! WOOF! WOOF!

Russia: May Vienna Rest In Peace. Wallop.

England: Wallop? (Turns to France) STOP TOUCHING BIG BEN!

London: (face turns red) This is so embarrassing!

Prussia: (evil grin) Let's bring out Moscow, shall we?

Canada: Come on, Moscow!

Moscow: (dragging Canada on stage because he's confused) What is it?

Prussia: (smirks evilly) Ja, Vienna? What is it?

Vienna: (looks down sheepishly) Forgive me for what I am about to do.

Moscow: (in his happy, sickening tone) What are you going to do honey?

Vienna: It involves your... Manhood...

Moscow: (completely got the wrong idea) I don't mind my little sunflower! But are you sure you want to do this on live Fanfiction?

Jinxed-Wolfie: Please, we all know this late!

Vienna: (to Jinxed-Wolfie) you're the psycho chic who wanted ViennaxAustria. You're sick.

Austria: Wait, what?!

Prussia: WOAH! Who let Specs in?

Vienna: (turns back to Moscow) Yes, I do.

Moscow: Would we not be a bit comfortable upstair-OW! (Clasps his hands over his manhood)

Vienna: (screams) I'm so sorry! (Hides behind Czech)

Czech: (to Prussia) Bruder, we should move on!

Prussia: (to Czech) I agree.

**KingKenny'sButler: I also dare Runcorn to pee on London's leg!**

Runcorn: (stands up on his chair and fists the air) YES! I LOVE YOU MASTER!

London: (looks up from her phone) Sorry, I was texting the Queen. What's happening?

Prussia: (to Runcorn) You know what to do.

Runcorn: (takes off his pants and well... you know...)

London: (screams and sobs) DADDY!

England: It's okay my little scone! (Tries to push France off his lap) Get off!

France: Ahononon! London will be fine! (Snuggles up to England)

Prussia: Next, **EnglandGirl14!**

**EnglandGirl14: I dare Vatican be Berlin's uke!**

Vatican: I'm sorry but what is a uke?

Japan: (in deep thought) Well...

Prussia: Berlin gets to do whatever he likes to you.

Hungary: (like the weird yaoi fan girl she is) HERE HE IS! (Drags poor German teen behind her)

Berlin: (confused) Why am I here?

Prussia: You have complete utter control over Vatican!

Berlin: (looks at Vatican happily) Really? I want a cuddle!

Vatican: Oh right... I'm pretty sure that's okay... (Gives Berlin an awkward hug)

Berlin: YAY! (Squeezes him tighter) Okay, when I sit down, I want you to sit on my lap!

Germany: (whispers to his awesome brother) Can you believe he's my son?

Prussia: (whispers back) Everyone knows you're a sucker for Italy's cuteness, so ja, I can believe!

Berlin: (strokes Vatican's raven hair with his cheek and cuddles him) I love you so much!

Vatican: (looks like he's going to cry) When am I free?

ilurrrverussia: Well, after this chapter.

Prussia: Now, just to make it fair, we've got ilurrrverussia to do some dares for Czech, Dublin and Copenhagen.

Vatican: (still on Berlin's lap) But what about truths?

Berlin: MY TURN! Does Vatican love his Big Berlin?

Vatican: I meant the viewers!

ilurrrverussia: Why would I ask questions? I've got all the information I need!

Prussia: Czech! You are dared to be girly the next chapter!

Czech: WHAT?

Vienna: (happy) Yay! Let's go shopping! (Drags Czech along with her)

Prussia: Copenhagen is to spend the next chapter with Sweden!

Copenhagen: Whoa, wait!

Prussia: Dublin is to spend the next chapter with England!

Dublin: Hey, that's so not fair!

Prussia: (into the camera) Next chapter is a musical chapter. Any requests to any specific OCs? Send them in! Any last-minute truths you want to make our contestants squirm over? If you vote out Dublin, Copenhagen or Czech we shall still show you our footage next chapter, don't worry! Happy Voting! Deadline ends 30th of April, okay people? Plenty of time for all of you to vote and get your friends in on the act! See you next time on Hetalia: House of Drama!

Canada: Quick word. We shall be ditching this format next chapter. The Author hates using script. Bye bye!

**Sorry, writers block, yet again. I won't be updating for a while due to the fact that my laptop charger has committed suicide. Yet again. I would love to say that I can always use KKB's laptop but he likes to hog it. Hopefully he'll be too busy playing on my Harvest Moon DS Cute after Easter. Mwahahaha!**

**Byieeee my darlings!**

**ilurrrverussia!**


	10. A Factor! Part 1

**I'm so conflicted. I seriously am. So I'm going to try my best to try and keep a balance. WATCH ME FAIL!**

"Hello! And welcome to the awesome Hetalia House of Drama!" Prussia beamed into Canada's camera. "Today we have Specs as our guest star!"

"You shall refer to me as Austria." Austria said firmly.

"Actually, we have a lot of guest stars! But first Russia has to perform his song." Prussia sighed as Russia grabbed his mike and stood on the very top step of the ruby stairs.

"Never going to give you up! Never going to let you down! Never going to run around and desert you!" Russia sang happily. (I did that off the top of my head. Anyone fancy getting me the lyrics?)

"Okay, okay! Now let's see how our unawesome contestants are doing!" Prussia grinned, using his cheesy presenter voice.

(Hey, I just thought, should I make a chapter showing the outtakes?)

**In the Girls' Room...**

"It's getting more and more empty..." London began pacing around the room. It felt like the room was getting bigger and bigger... But more and more empty...

"Yes but at least we still have each other." Czech smiled before hugging her little Austrian friend.

"I need to have words with you..." Vienna shuffled awkwardly on her bed.

"Come on then. Spill the beans." Czech smirked, still clinging onto her little friend.

"You're the second highest distributer of porn. First is America. I find this out on a Deviant Art comic about Austria." Vienna said concisely.

"I'm an awesome drawer! Besides, big bruder pays me lots for good drawings." Czech winked.

"What are you reading Copenhagen?" London said nervously as her leg began bobbing up and down.

"A book on legends. I love legends!" Copenhagen sighed, clutching her book to her chest.

"I like sunflowers." Russia said as he entered the neon-pink room (One word: Warsaw).

"And I like you." Czech beamed up to the big nation, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"And I like music." Vienna yawned, putting on her head phones.

"Take them off, we have to go downstairs." Russia whispered to the prissy capital.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU. I HAVE HEAD PHONES ON." Vienna shouted, pointing to her head phones.

"Czech?" Russia sighed, turning round to Prussia's little sister.

"I know." Czech rolled her eyes as she picked Vienna up bridal-style.

**On the landing...**

"Lesbian couples. My favourite type of couples!" Dublin remarked as he saw Czech and Vienna.

"I knew that was the reason you weren't into me! I mean, who can resist this?" Runcorn smirked whilst flipping his hair and striking a pose.

"Yes, of course Runcorn." Alaska smiled, patting Runcorn's blonde hair.

"How's the weather up there?" Hawaii asked Alaska.

"It's all fine. How's the weather down there?" Alaska replied, looking down to the small, sunny state.

"It's lovely down here!" Hawaii smiled innocently.

"Then why on Earth is it pissing down over here if England is having droughts." Runcorn moaned.

"Hurry up kiddie-winkles!" Prussia called up.

**In the new stage room...**

"We had this built because the EHoT is getting a bit mixed up." Prussia explained.

"Awesome!" Dublin grinned as he sat on one of the audience chairs.

"I know, just like me! Today's challenge is to sing in front of our judges. Whoever is the best wins immortality for their team!" Prussia explained.

"Do we get to pick the song?" Vatican spoke up.

"Of course! See you all at eight!" Prussia shrugged, making a shooing gesture with his hand.

**In the EHoT...**

"MORE PANCAKES!" Dublin demanded to the Frenchman.

"Oui! Coming right up!" France said enthusiastically.

"I could murder a pancake." London groaned, clutching her stomach.

"I could murder an ice cube," Alaska moaned, banging his head on the table.

"Hey, Britain, can you make an ice cube?" Czech called over.

"Before Alaska nukes himself!" Vienna called over.

"HEY! I need time! That frog is hogging the kitchen!" England snapped at the demanding Napoleon Flip Flops.

"Look at this beautiful spread!" Runcorn sighed happily as he helped himself to some mash potatoes.

"Mhmm-mhmm!" Vatican nodded in a happy reply, tucking himself into some pizza.

"Pizza for breakfast?" Copenhagen turned to Vatican.

"Seems like a great idea to me!" Hawaii giggled before taking a bite into her peach. "I grow my own food!"

"I can't. We just grow potatoes and chemicals." Runcorn laughed.

"If only I could grow pizzas." Vatican sighed, gazing lovingly into his pizza.

"Come on team, let's get practicing." Alaska said in a growly tone and left the room. Czech turned to Vienna and Vienna turned to her before shrugging their shoulders in unison and leaving together. London just sipped her tea and pretended that she was loved. What a shame.

**Over at the Napoleon Flip Flop base...**

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" London asked once she had caught up with the trio. They seemed to have found one of Seychelles' spare bedrooms.

"Sure we are, as long as we don't trash the place." Czech explained, sitting on the bed.

"Alright, let's see..." Alaska said, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, "We all have to have one song each and then a group song."

"I've picked mine." Czech said smugly, "You should sing 'Don't Talk to Me about Love'!"

"I've picked mine out too." Alaska replied to Czech, sitting down next to her. "That just leaves our group song, Vienna's song and London's song."

"Mine's 'Singing in the Rain'" London smiled, sitting next to Alaska.

"I don't know what I'm singing..." Vienna murmured, ashamed that the City of Music herself didn't know which song to sing. Most of the songs she enjoyed were without a vocalist or they were opera, and her voice wasn't THAT strong.

"How about Vienna by Billy Joel?" Alaska asked hastily. In his opinion, the quicker they chose their songs, the more time they could practise. He seriously didn't want to lose this chapter. His team has shrunken considerably!

"Or Vienna by Ultravox? It's a bit classical, with its violin and piano but yet it's still an important song to the 80s. Its synth and classical at the same time." London suggested to the bundle of nerves that was pacing up and down now. (Please, type it into Youtube right now. It's old but it's brilliant. It's my all-time favourite song. I'm going to get buried to it.)

"I do love that song but it's sung by a Scottish man. And it got beaten by Shaddap Ya Face." Vienna shuddered.

"Wait a second." Czech exclaimed, running out before anyone could say anything.

**In the EHoT...**

"I'm so full." Dublin groaned, rubbing his tummy.

"Pizza..." Vatican sighed happily, rubbing his tummy underneath his robe.

"What song is everybody singing?" Copenhagen asked around.

"My anthem." Runcorn replied, happily tucking into a McDonald's.

"A scouse song." Vatican said in a dreamy voice, "I couldn't find any about pizza."

"You'll find out." Dublin grinned.

"I don't get a choice." Hawaii explained, "Prussia's already chosen mine."

"Denmark's chosen mine as well." Copenhagen added.

"Then what's our group song?" Vatican asked.

"Come here." Dublin laughed, dragging Vatican closer, and then whispering it into his ear...

**In the stage room...**

"Alright children, rush on to the stage." Canada whispered to the contestants.

"Hello, hello, hello! And welcome to A Factor! A for AWESOME!" Prussia said in his cheesy presenter voice. "Today we have 5 awesome people with us today! Well, 4 awesome and one lame person. Please welcome (or not) our A Factor judges!"

The 5 males stepped on to the stage and waved to the audience, with lots of magnificent swirly lights on them.

"The man who puts boo into Boo-Hoo: It's Simon Cowell!" Simon nods his massive head and smiles at everyone.

"The man who puts the honey in funny: It's Michael McIntyre!" Michael McIntyre smiles at the audience like the lovely bundle of happiness he is.

"The man who puts the OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO in boom: It's David Hasslehoff!" David Hasslehoff grins and waves to everybody.

"He puts the ay in gay, the amp in camp, the 'een' in queen: It's Louie Spence!" Louis smiles and does a twirl on the spot.

"He's the 'ame' in lame, the 'issy' in prissy and sissy, the nob in snob: It's Roddy Specs!" Austria growls at stares daggers at Prussia.

"And in the very front row we have our VIPs! Nightshade 974!"

"Alaska all the way!"

"Jinxed-Wolfie!"

"CZECH!"

"Nightingale-Wolf!"

"Equality for bullied OCs!"

"And ilurrrverussia!"

"Rock on my crazy Vatican!"

Jinxed-Wolfie turns her blonde-highlighted head towards her odd friend.

"You're supposed to cheer on your own OC!"

"But Vienna's BORING! Vatican's so cute!" ilurrrverussia replied, jumping with anticipation. (I don't normally jump but I had nothing else to type).

"Let our judges sit down whilst me and Canada open the show!" Prussia grins, before running off stage to get ready. It was pretty obvious that he was buzzing with excitement. Eventually Prussia and Canada both turn up with microphones in hand.

(**Bold is Canada,** _italics is Prussia _and_** both is them both**_)

_Girls call you sexy and you don't care what they say  
>See every time you turn around they screaming your name<br>Girls call you sexy and you don't care what they say  
>See every time you turn around they screaming your name<em>

_Now I've got a confession_ **(Ha Ha Ha Ha)**  
><em>When I was young I wanted attention<em> **(Ha Ha Ha Ha)**  
><em>And I promised myself that I'd do anything<em> **(Ha Ha Ha Ha)**  
><em>Anything at all for them to notice me<em> **(Ha Ha Ha Ha)**  
><em>But I aint complaining<br>We all wanna be famous  
>So go ahead and say what you wanna say<em>  
><strong>You don't know what it's like to be nameless<br>Want them to know what your name is**  
><em>'Cause see when I was younger I would say<em>

_**When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
>When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines  
>When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one dick when I step out on the scene<strong>_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
>You just might get it, You just might get it<br>Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
>You just might get it, You just might get it<em>

_West used to tell me I was silly_** (Ha Ha Ha Ha)**  
><em>Until I popped up on the TV<em> **(La La La La)**  
><em>I always wanted to be a superstar<em> **(Ha Ha Ha Ha)**  
><em>And knew that being awesome would get me this far<em> **(La La La La)**

(I think we all get the point)

_I see them staring at me  
>Oh I'm a trendsetter<br>Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
>You can talk about me, 'cause I'm a hot topic<br>I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it_

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
>When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines  
>When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one dick when I step out on the scene<strong>

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
>You just might get it, You just might get it<em>

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
>You just might get it, You just might get it<em>

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
>When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines  
>When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene<strong>

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
>You just might get it, You just might get it<em>

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it, you just might get it._

"I hope you all enjoyed getting your ear drums burst, da!" Russia said happily.

"Now that you're all warmed up, we'll be sending someone to the Dock of Coc- Sorry, Mock." Prussia announced. The lights dimmed low and the room was silent, except Canada asking Russia if he was really that bad.

"Whoever gets a microphone gets to stay in." Nightshade974 explained with ilurrrverussia by her side.

"Okay. Vatican." Nightshade974 said, reading from the list. ilurrrverussia throws the microphone at Vatican.

"Alaska." The microphone lands in his lap.

"Vienna." The microphone whacks her in the head.

"Runcorn." Runcorn has the dignity to walk over for his.

"Dublin." Dublin gets his in the eye.

"I'll do it!" Jinxed-Wolfie laughed at her odd little friend, whom can't throw for her life, and takes over the job.

"Hawaii." Spot on perfect.

"Copenhagen." Copenhagen catches it.

"Now it's between Czech and London." Nightshade974 points out. The tension in the room begins to rise.

"Czech Republic."

"YES!" Czech, Vienna, Nightingale-Wolf and Jinxed-Wolfie shout in unison.

"Now we shall play a fitting song whilst London leaves us." Prussia says in a solemn voice.

"All by yourself!" Everybody sings. Except Liverpool and Runcorn because they're in the Scouse Mafia.

"You'll Never Walk Alone!" Liverpool and Runcorn sang together.

"TTFN- Tah Tah For Now!" London smiled before waving goodbye.

"Okay! Now, please join us after the break when we'll be starting off with Wellington Boots!" Prussia beams to the audience in the studio and most importantly- you.

**Sorry for this chapter. Sorry for the chapters to come. I, AM, SO ,SORRY!**


	11. A Factor! Part 2

**Back again! Whoop! We have another OC but she's joining Nelson's Eye Patch. I don't feel that a late OC can join in at this point in the competition when everyone else's had to survive for so long. So there.**

**WARNING: No one is supposed to be offended by The Stereotype Song, okay? It's just a laugh! Like I'm supposed to have crooked old teeth?**

"Hello and welcome back to Hetalia: House of Drama!" Prussia beamed to the camera and the audience.

"We're now going to watch Wellington's Boots team sing!" KKB beamed, mainly because I forgot to put him in the audience. (He's the genius who made Runcorn!)

Canada, the camera-man, spun round so you could see the back of the judges' head but saw the act perfectly. (He was sat next to Nightingale-Wolf.)

"Okay, heads up, we changed the lyrics just like Prussia changed the lyrics for his song." Runcorn said coolly before putting his arm around some blonde, "And this is Wellington Boots ft. Liverpool singing Waterloo by ABBA!"

Back stage a certain musical nerd was jumping up and down.

"They're going to wreck us!" Vienna whispered to Alaska.

"We're a woman down. Now it's just us three!" Czech whispered on the other side of Alaska.

"It's fine. We'll be fine," Alaska said, and then saw the look on Vienna's face and then added "We're the awesome Napoleon Flip Flops, right? If we don't make it, do what Napoleon did, try again and if that fails, die with amazing-ness."

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE?" Vienna now began to panic big style.

"Hey, shut it. I want to hear this!" Paris hissed.

**Stage...**

"My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender." Liverpool sang, and then strummed his guitar like they do in ABBA.

"Oh yeah, and YOU have met your destiny in quite a similar way!" Runcorn sang in his brilliant singing voice that only Runcornians have.  
>"The history book on the shelf, is always repeating itself!" Copenhagen began to sing happily.<br>"Waterloo - You were defeated, I won the war. Waterloo - Promise to love me for ever more!" Dublin sang.  
>"Waterloo - Couldn't escape if you wanted to!" Vatican sang like an angel. (ilurrrverussia was nudging Jinxed-Wolfie to see if she had the same dirty thought)<br>"Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you." Hawaii sang quite awkwardly. (They couldn't think of anything else).

"Waterloo - Finally facing your Waterloo!" They all sang together.

"My, my, you tried to hold me back but I was stronger  
>Oh yeah, and now it seems your only chance is giving up the fight<br>And how could you ever refuse  
>You feel like you win but you lose!" Wellington's Boots sang in harmony. (Well as much as they could).<p>

**Back stage...**

"I'm really nervous!" Copenhagen squeaked to the OCs.

"Here, it'll cure your nerves." Moscow said softly, violet eyes shining, as he passed over a flask.

"Why thank you." Copenhagen blushed, taking the elixir.

"If I were you, I'd go to the loo so you don't need to wee in the middle of your song." Budapest whispered.

"Thank you!" Copenhagen said, fleeting to the bog.

"YOU TWO! I thought you were fans of Napoleon Flip Flops." Czech hissed to Budapest and Moscow.

"We are. But she needs it if she has to sing that song." Budapest shivered in his seat.

"And so will us. Drink up lads." Moscow said, raising his own flask. The boys glugged down in unison, all except Alaska who was drinking some water (because he's sensible).

**On stage...**

"Judges! What did you think?" Prussia asked to the panel.

"I thought it was a very imaginative use of the lyrics and the song! Hoff on, men! And women!" David Hassle Hoff beamed because he's a lovable American like that.

"I agree with David. Ever so funny! Way to put off your competition!" Michael McIntyre said in that lovely camp voice of his.

"It was absolutely exciting, darlings! But you could've put on some more flashy costumes, and a few dance moves other than Liverpool wiggling his bum." Louie Spence said in his oh-so-gay voice. "But it was some lovely wiggling!"

"Why, thank you Louie!" Liverpool said, imitating his voice before wiggling his bum.

"Well I hated it. I was expecting it and I was horrified. This is terrible." Simon Cowell said in that usual "I-couldn't-careless-about-how-you-feel-it's-the-truth" voice.

"I agree with Simon. And your guitar was off key." Austria added.

"Stop being lame!" Prussia growled at Austria and then continued in his awesome voice; "I would've given them the trophy."

"How do you guys feel about the feed-back?" KKB asked the team.

"I couldn't care less." Runcorn said plainly.

"My bum's a good wiggler!" Liverpool squealed excitedly.

"We'll have to make up for it with our other songs." Vatican said politely.

"Okay. Off you go. Give it up for WELLINGTON BOOTS!" KKB said, copying off Ant from Britain's Got Talent.

"Okay, now give it up for Copenhagen and the boys from Nelson's Eye Patch! They'll be singing 'Beowulf's Army Song' by... Beowulf's Army?" Prussia said in his cheesy voice and then lost it at the end.

(_Italics are Copenhagen _and **bold is for the boys from Nelson's Eye Patch.**)

_There was a dozen virgins  
>Friesians, Danes and Franks<br>We took them for some swifan  
>And all we got were wanks<em>

**Oh, we are Beowulf's army  
>Each a mighty thane<br>We'll pummel your asses  
>And ravage your lasses<br>Then do it all over again**

_The fattest of the virgins  
>I knew her for a whore<br>I gave her all my codpiece  
>And still she wanted more<em>

**Oh, we are Beowulf's army  
>Each a mighty thane<br>We'll pummel your asses  
>And ravage your lasses<br>Then do it all over again**

_Her sister was from Norway  
>She cost me 20 groats<br>She showed me there was more ways  
>Than one to sow my oats<em>

**Oh, we are Beowulf's army  
>Each a mighty thane<br>We'll pummel your asses**  
><strong>And ravage your lasses<br>Then do it all over again**

_Her mother was from Iceland  
>And she was mighty hot<br>She'd need a whole damn iceberg  
>To cool her burning...<em>

"I think we have to stop you there!" Prussia said in between laughs.

"That was amazing! Aren't you glad I suggested this?" KKB laughed, leaning on Prussia's shoulder.

"Judges?" They both said in unison and then bursting out into giggles like a bunch of school girls.

"Dudette, you rocked. And you look awesome wearing a Viking helmet." David Hassle Hoff chuckled.

"That was so funny!" Michael gasped before laughing again.

"That was amazing! The boys dancing at the back, brilliant! You all look gorgeous in those slutty Viking robs! I want one! And Moscow, you have lovely legs." Louie Spence complimented the team.

"That was horrible, yet hysterical." Austria said in a stern voice but then smiled.

"That was appalling. The Scandinavians must be crying right now. Seriously, Moscow's so tall that he stuck out like a sore thumb." Simon Cowell said. Suddenly, Simon Cowell was picked up and swung on to a certain country's shoulder and carried away into the unknowing darkness. Sweden.

"I was just about to..." Russia said glumly, water pipe in tow.

"Ahahahahahaha! That was brilliant!" Denmark laughed, fist-pounding Prussia and KKB before running to hug his little sister.

"That was good." Norway said to Copenhagen once Denmark left. The dirty blonde girl blushed.

"Alright, hurry off." KKB said, dragging everyone out with help from Russia.

"Next up is Dublin singing Going Out In Style by Dropkick Murphys." Prussia beamed. Suddenly loud laughing was heard from the audience.

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't understand!" ilurrrverussia giggled.

"Long story!" Jinxed-Wolfie spluttered. (Funny enough, the story is REALLY short….)

"Anyway, Dublin wants you to all join in since Southern Ireland, Northern Ireland and Belfast are too busy to join him." KKB rushed quickly.

(Okay, the audience joined in and I'm expecting everyone at home to join into too! COME ON! I don't care if you Irish or not, live a little!)

(_Italics Dublin because the audience are singing anyway)_

_I've seen a lot of sights, and travelled many miles  
>Shook a thousand hands and seen my share of smiles<br>I've caused some great concern and told one too many lies  
>And now I see the world through these sad, old, jaded eyes<em>

_So what if I threw a party and all my friends were there?  
>Acquaintances, relatives, the girls who never cared<br>You'll have a host of rowdy hooligans in a big line out the door  
>Side by side with Sister Barbara, Chief Wells, and Bobby 'Orr<br>I'd invite the Flannigans  
>Replace the window you smashed out<br>I'd apologize the Sluggo for pissing on his couch  
>I'll see Mrs. McAuliffe and so many others soon<br>Then I'll say I'm sorry for what I did sleepwalking in her room_

_So what if I threw a party and invited Mayor Menino?  
>He'd tell you to get a permit<br>Well this time Tom I don't think so  
>It's a neighbourhood reunion<br>But now we'd get along  
>Van Morrison would be there and he'd sing me one last song<br>With a backup band of bass players to keep us up all night  
>Three handsome four string troubadours and Newton's old Fat Mike<br>I'll be in the can having a smoke with Garv and Johnny Fitz  
>But there's a backup in the bathroom 'cause the badger's got the shits<em>

_You may bury me with an enemy in Mount Calvary  
>You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey<br>Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
>I could really give a shit, I'm going out in style<br>You can take my urn to Fenway, spread my ashes all about  
>Or you can bring me down to Wolly Beach and dump the sucker out<br>Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while  
>I could really give a shit, I'm going out in style<em>

_Make me up, dress me up, feed me a big old shot  
>Of embalming fluid highballs so I don't start to rot<br>Now take me to McGreevy's, I wanna buy one final round  
>What cheap prick would peel an orange in his pocket<br>Then hurry up and suck 'em down_

_If there's a god the girls you loved will all come walking through the door  
>Maybe they'll feel bad for me and this stiff will finally score<br>You've got the bed already  
>And nerve and courage too<br>Cause I've been slugging from a stash of desi queally's 1980s bathtub brew_

_You may bury me with an enemy in Mount Calvary  
>You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey<br>Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
>I could really give a shit, I'm going out in style<br>You can take my urn to Fenway, spread my ashes all about  
>Or you can bring me down to Wolly Beach and dump the sucker out<br>Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while  
>I could really give a shit, I'm going out in style<em>

_You may bury me with an enemy in Mount Calvary  
>You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey<br>Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
>I could really give a shit, I'm going out in style<br>You can take my urn to Fenway, spread my ashes all about  
>Or you can bring me down to Wolly Beach and dump the sucker out<br>Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while  
>I could really give a shit, I'm going out in style<em>

_You may bury me with an enemy in Mount Calvary  
>You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey<br>Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
>I could really give a shit, I'm going out in style<br>You can take my urn to Fenway, spread my ashes all about  
>Or you can bring me down to Wolly Beach and dump the sucker out<br>Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while  
>I could really give a shit, I'm going out in style<em>

_You may bury me with an enemy in Mount Calvary  
>You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey<br>Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
>I could really give a shit, I'm going out in style<em>

_Spread all my ashes about  
>Dump the sucker out<br>Toast me for a while  
>I'm going out in style<em>

"What did you think then?" Prussia asked the judges. (Now there's only 4 of them!)

"It was so moving! Now I wish I was Irish, man!" David beamed.

"It was brilliant! But one question: I know it's Irish and stuff but why are you dressed in a blue kilt?" Michael asked Dublin.

"The Irish invented a lot of things the Scottish take credit for. We're all Celtic. And blue is the national colour of Ireland, not green." Dublin explained.

"I liked it. It had an Irish theme and style to it whilst still keeping funny." Austria nodded his head in his trail of thought.

"I LOVE THAT KILT! GIVE ME!" Louie Spence squealed, "And the Irish dance as well? Brilliant! You must teach me sometime, darling!"

"I will do!" Dublin winked.

"Are you happy about the feedback?" KKB asked the red-head.

"Definitely!" Dublin exclaimed before skipping off. (DON'T DO THAT IN A KILT!)

"I think I just saw something I shouldn't have." Shay blinked.

"Okay! Next we have Hawaii singing The Stereotype song by Your Favourite Martian!" Prussia chuckled.

_(Hawaii in italics)_

_You know I always thought stereotypes were kind of ridiculous so I wrote a song about it. And it goes a little something like this._

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
>And we should dance dance dance ddddance to these stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
>And we should dance dance dance ddddance to these stereotypes.<em>

_I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious.  
>They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns.<br>And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn.  
>They all got 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on.<br>Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they role.  
>You've got to go big like an Israeli nose.<br>If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, they're  
>Out of control like a Chinese driver.<em>

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
>Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.<br>I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they're cool, but  
>They're always high, so don't let them fool ya. (yah, man)<br>And I love them Puerto Ricans,  
>Even though they wash their ass about once a weekend.<br>I'm just joking. If you didn't know then  
>You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.<em>

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
>And we should dance dance dance ddddance to these stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
>And we should dance dance dance ddddance to these stereotypes.<em>

_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell  
>If you love the outback redneck Australians,<br>And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude  
>Or those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.<br>And how could anyone hate the French.  
>Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.<br>Brazilian girls is what you want,  
>Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.<em>

_I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
>National Geographic says they're all butt-naked.<br>Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes.  
>They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.<br>Uh oh! They're all on my checklist,  
>Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast.<br>They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
>Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis.<em>

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
>And we should dance dance dance ddddance to these stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
>And we should dance dance dance ddddance<em>

_All together now!  
>I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.<br>I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.  
>I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.<br>I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.  
>I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.<br>Yeah, they hump sheep (yeah yeah yeah).  
>They hump sheep.<br>They hump sheep.  
>Yeah!<em>

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
>And we should dance dance dance ddddance to these stereotypes.<br>(everyone)  
>Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,<br>And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes. _

"Judges?" Prussia spluttered with laughter.

"Offensive... I'm joking! I loved it. You the woman!" David laughed.

"I enjoyed that very much!" Michael said before laughing so hard that David had to pat him on the back.

"You didn't skit me, so it's okay." Austria said flatly.

"I loved how you got the countries out to play along! Russia over-enthusiastically drinking vodka!" Louie Spence beamed.

"Okay, give it up for Hawaii!" KKB said in his cheesy voice. Hawaii skipped off and met with Copenhagen to giggle about what they both had sung.

"Now, we have to apologize in advance to the lack of lyrics to this. So we had to get ilurrrverussia to listen to it until she couldn't hear the name Runcorn without singing it." Prussia explained.

"Applaud for Runcorn, singing Empire State of Runcorn by TJNegativ!" KKB introduced.

_(Italics: Runcorn)_

_Grown up in a town, that is famous for an advert promoting cheese,_

_But it's always pissing down in the land of two pints and a pack of crisps,_

_If you survive round here you'll have an ASBO before you reach a certain age,_

_But meet my mates outside, normally around the corner from the shops on Grangeway!_

_Even if it ain't all it seems, I have twenty pack of green,_

_Baby, I'm from Runcorn!_

_Was a concrete jungle where dreams are broken!_

_There's nothing for kids to do!_

_Now you're in Runcorn!_

_Plastic gangsters will steal your training shoes,_

_And give you a fat bruise,_

_Let's hear it for Runcorn, Runcorn, Runcorn!_

_If you're red or blue there is always fat to chew, that's who we are!_

_They demonise the pot when they should focus on the rot,_

_Politicians are not God!_

_Hail a hackney cab, takes me down from Southgate over the Runcorn bridge,_

_When you're asleep tonight, smack heads will come in and steal from your fridge!_

_Was going to buy a pair of jeans but got a twenty bag of green,_

_Baby I'm from Runcorn!_

_Was a concrete jungle where dreams are broken!_

_There's nothing for kids to do!_

_Now you're in Runcorn,_

_Plastic gangsters will steal your training shoes,_

_And give you a fat bruise!_

_Let's hear it for Runcorn, Runcorn, Runcorn!_

_(Wrap)_

_One hand in the air for the shopping city,_

_When I was a kid, I used to rob it silly,_

_Every town in the country will compare, (sing from now))_

_Put your lighter in the air,_

_Everybody say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Runcorn, was a concrete jungle where dreams are broken,_

_There's nothing for kids to do,_

_Now you're in Runcorn,_

_Plastic gangsters will steal your training shoes and give you a fat bruise,_

_Let's hear it for !_

"You made me proud." KKB said to his own OC.

"ME TOO!" Jinxed-Wolfie and ilurrrverussia shouted from the front row.

"Judges, how did you feel about that heart-warming performance?" Prussia said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I didn't get it." Michael McIntyre commented.

"Me neither."

"Sorry darling."

"I get it! So, you're Runcorn and you're singing your own anthem? Cool! You put a tear in Prussia'a eye so it must be good! You the man Runcorn!" David praised, giving Runcorn an air hi-five.

"How did you feel about those comments?" Prussia asked the stunned blonde (dressed in his Runcorn Linnets Football kit).

"Disappointed." Runcorn replied flatly.

"Okay well off you go." Prussia said gently. Once Runcorn went off the stage, KKB continued.

"Now please welcome Vatican City, the only contestant that has confused the world. Is he a state, a country or just a city? Today, he's singing We Love You by OMD!"

(I think you understand how it works now!)

_We've got to get a message to the stars above  
>Like radios in heaven hearing just enough<br>And every single teardrop along the way  
>We put them in our pockets for a rainy day<em>

_But here we are in trouble  
>Like we always are<br>Just praying for a miracle  
>And reaching for stars<em>

_We love you  
>Would die for you<br>We need you  
>Every day<em>

_We got to get a message to the promised land  
>Like semaphores in motion so they'll understand<br>But every single vision that we saw today  
>We didn't quite believe it in the usual way<br>Yet here we are in heaven  
>Who could want for more<br>We always end up getting what we're asking for_

_We love you  
>Would die for you<br>We need you  
>Every day<em>

_It's just another promise like we've heard before  
>We're never really knowing what we're fighting for<em>

_We love you  
>Would die for you<br>We need you  
>Every day<em>

_We love you  
>Wouldn't leave you<br>We miss you  
>Far away<em>

_We love you  
>Would die for you<br>We need you  
>Every day<em>

_We miss you  
>Far away<em>

_We love you  
>Would die for you<br>We need you  
>Every day <em>

"Judges?" Prussia asked whilst KKB was trying to help a very tired Vatican.

"I loved it. Your hand movements and eyes show you were very passionate about the lyrics in that song. Well done!" Michael McIntyre said.

"You made me proud. Well sung and well executed." Austria said nicely.

"YOU THE MAN!" David shouted in excitement.

"I ADORE your robe! And whose idea was it to put angel wings on you?" Louie Spence squealed.

"Dublin. He thought I'd look cute in it." Vatican blushed.

"Right, well, join us after the break to see the Nelson's Eye Patch sing, the Napoleon Flip Flops, the Finale and ME! And next chapter you'll be able to vote!" Prussia grinned to the camera.

"See you next time on Hetalia: House of Drama!" Shay signed off.

**Yes, it's a three parter. I know, I'm sorry. There were a lot of songs our contestants could've sung but they seemed the most fitting. **

**Byieeee!**

**ilurrrverussia!**


	12. A Factor! Part 3

**Yet again, the contestants in this chapter had multiple songs they could've sung but hopefully I chose the right one.**

"Hello and welcome back to Hetalia: House of Drama!" Prussia beamed to the cameraman.

"Now, to re-open the show, we're going to get the Nelson's Eye Patch to sing a medley!" KKB explained.

"It's going to be a really long medley but hey, life's life." ilurrrverussia shrugged carelessly. The boy suddenly wondered how ilurrrverussia mysteriously popped up on to the stage without them seeing.

**(Back Stage)...**

"So you're the new kid?" Budapest asked the girl with the white ribbon adorned in her short, black hair.

"Yep. I'm Malaysia." Malaysia said shyly.

"Let me guess, shy but if we get to know you, you're bubbly and fun." Moscow said dryly.

"I guess you could say that..." Malaysia said nervously.

"OMG! I like totally love your Baju Kurung!" Warsaw complimented Malaysia before cuddling her.

"Please get off!" Malaysia said/squealed as she pushed Warsaw off her.

"Not a hugger, hm?" Moscow said evilly, a villainous grin spreading across his face.

"Moscow! Leave her be!" Vilnius hissed and then added in a nervous tone, "Please?"

"Come here, little one!" Moscow laughed, picking up Malaysia and throwing her over his shoulder.

"And here I was, thinking you were sweet!" Georgia scolded Moscow.

"She's now my teddy bear!" Moscow said happily like a 4 year old as he sat the new OC on his lap and cuddled her.

"You smell of alcohol." Malaysia winced.

"Get off her or suffer the same fate you had when you cuddled my Vilnius!" Warsaw growled at the tall Russian.

"Correction: Minsk's Vilnius." Moscow replied.

"THAT'S LIKE TOTALLY IT!"

**(Camera fades away to the other side of the backstage)...**

"Can I hang around you guys for a bit?" Malaysia squeaked nervously to the Napoleon Flip Flops team.

"Sure." Alaska sighed.

"Let me guess: Moscow cuddled you and Warsaw battered him up." Czech said expertly.

"Sorry for his behaviour. He's not all sane." Vienna added.

"Did he start sniffing your neck?" Czech asked Malaysia.

"No, why?" Malaysia asked the white-haired country.

"He begins to sniff your neck... and then he uses his sexy accent down your ear... And then BAM! He stalks you." Czech explained to Malaysia.

"Oh. Did he do that to you?" Malaysia questioned the other country.

"Nope, But it sure was hysterical watching him do that to Vienna." Czech laughed heartily.

"I can imagine it now: Moscow tries to pull a move on Vienna and Vienna thinks it's a deadly sin!" Alaska laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny you two." Vienna said sarcastically, rolling her indigo eyes.

"Pssssp! We're on!" Berlin hissed to Malaysia.

"Oh! Good bye! It was nice meeting you!" Malaysia called behind her as she ran to keep up with the blonde German.

**On stage...**

(You will be told who's singing what)

(Moscow, Berlin, Vilnius, Atlantis, Malaysia, Niigata) (Something to Dance for by Zendaya)

_A Dream Like This  
>Not Something You Wish For<br>A Dream Like This  
>Not Something You Ask For<br>When It's A Gift Worth Taking  
>A Chance For<br>Then This Is Something To Dance For_

_This Is Something You Dance For_

(Warsaw, Georgia, California, Paris, London, Budapest) (TTYLXOX by Bella Thorne)

_Be Be Be My BFF  
>'Cause IDK What's Coming Next<br>And I'll Be  
>LMHO With The Rest<br>So  
>TTYLXOX<em>

_Be Be Be My BFF  
>'Cause IDK What's Coming Next<br>And I'll Be  
>LMHO With The Rest<br>So  
>TTYLXOX<em>

(Berlin) (Angels by Robbie Williams) (Lyrics have been changed to 'He' for reasons)

_And through it all  
>He offers me protection<br>A lot of love and affection  
>Whether I'm right or wrong<br>And down the waterfall  
>Wherever it may take me<br>I know that life won't break me  
>When I come to call<br>He won't forsake me  
>I'm lovin' angels instead<em>

(California and Georgia) (Californian Girls by Katy Perry)

_California gurls, we're unforgettable  
>Daisy dukes, bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle  
>(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)<br>(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)  
>California gurls, we're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock  
>West Coast represent, now put your hands up<br>(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)  
>(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) <em>

(Everybody) (One Vision by Queen)

_Gimme one light  
>Gimme one hope<br>Just gimme  
>One man, one man,<br>One bar, one night,  
>One day, hey, hey,<br>Just gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme  
>Fried chicken!<em>

"That was brilliant!" KKB clapped.

"Well off you go!" Prussia said.

"Can I say something? Girls, you're brilliant dancers! And you were amazing, Moscow!" Louie Spence commented.

"Moscow looked like he was mouthing." Austria grumbled.

"I really enjoyed you singing, Berlin! But you, Budapest, shouldn't be allowed to dance." Michael teased.

"You are the men and women!" David cheered, punching the air.

"Thank you! Now we need to go and BREATHE!" Paris gasped.

"Okay, now our next singers are from the team Napoleon Flip Flops." KKB grinned. All the people on the front row cheered and wolf-whistled.

"Give it up for: Napoleon Flip Flops singing We Are the Champions by Queen!" Prussia exclaimed.

_(Italics: Napoleon Flip Flops)_

_I've paid my dues  
>Time after time<br>I've done my sentence  
>But committed no crime<br>And bad mistakes  
>I've made a few<br>I've had my share of sand  
>Kicked in my face<br>But I've come through  
>And I need to go on and on and on and on<em>

_We are the champions - my friend  
>And we'll keep on fighting till the end<br>We are the champions  
>We are the champions<br>No time for losers  
>'Cause we are the champions of the world<em>

_I've taken my bows  
>And my curtain calls<br>You've bought me fame and fortune  
>And everything that goes with it<br>I thank you all  
>But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise<br>I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
>And I ain't gonna lose<br>And I need to go on and on and on and on_

_We are the champions - my friend  
>And we'll keep on fighting till the end<br>We are the champions  
>We are the champions<br>No time for losers  
>'Cause we are the champions of the world<em>

_We are the champions - my friend  
>And we'll keep on fighting till the end<br>We are the champions  
>We are the champions<br>No time for losers  
>'Cause we are the champions!<em>

"Judges?" Prussia turned round to ask the judges.

"That's how to scare away the competition!" David cheered.

"Brilliant British song sung by a bunch of foreigners. YES!" Michael clapped like seal.

"You, my darling, are a heart throb! All the girls must be cheering for you! I mean, look at those EYES!" Louie Spence sighed as he stared at Alaska.

"Very good. Your voices harmonised very well." Austria put simply, probably feeling embarrassed to have to compliment his daughter in public.

"Well, off you go!" Prussia grinned.

"Next up is Alaska! Now please remember he only sang, like, just two seconds ago!" ilurrrverussia beamed.

"Whoa! What happened to KKB?" The albino asked the weird cat lady.

"He was moaning about me making him talk too much. That's what I get for being nice." ilurrrverussia huffed.

"Please welcome, Alaska singing American Idiot by Green Day!" Prussia carried on, ignoring the remark ilurrrverussia made.

(WARNING: No one is to be offended by the song American Idiot, okay?)

(I think we all know who is singing in italics?)

_Don't want to be an American idiot.  
>Don't want a nation under the new media<br>and can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind fuck America.<em>

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>For that's enough to argue.<em>

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
>I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.<br>Now everybody do the propaganda.  
>And sing along to the age of paranoia.<em>

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>For that's enough to argue.<em>

_Don't want to be an American idiot.  
>One nation controlled by the media.<br>Information age of hysteria.  
>It's calling out to idiot America.<em>

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>For that's enough to argue.<em>

"That was amazing! Americans rock!" David exclaimed, not quite grasping what the song actually meant.

"It was loud and noisy and I hated it." Austria grumbled.

"It wasn't very funny..." Michael McIntyre said awkwardly.

"Beautiful..." Louie Spence sighed.

"Ermmmmm... How did you feel about the feedback?" Prussia asked the 'beautiful' state.

"It was very confusing." Alaska said, gripping his forehead.

"Okay, well off you go." Shay (that's Nightshade974) said gently, resting her hand on her own OC's shoulder.

"Even I admit, I'm getting a girly crush on him." ilurrrverussia sighed on the front row.

"You fancy Louie Spence as well." Jinxed-Wolfie rolled her eyes.

"And Austria and David Hassle-Hoff and Michael McIntyre and GOK WAN!" ilurrrverussia squealed happily.

"Seriously?" The judges spun their heads round to ask.

"Anyway, next up is my little sister with a bad temper! Kidding! My little Anastasia, also known as Czech, is now going to sing We Will Rock You by Queen!" Prussia said affectionately as his rocker-sister walked on to the stage.

"I'll kill you later!" Czech said seriously before bursting out laughing.

(The following lyrics were written by an idiot but I'm too lazy to find another source.)

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday<br>You got mud on yo face  
>You big disgrace<br>Kickin' your can all over the place_

_We will we will rock you  
>We will we will rock you<em>

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<br>You got blood on yo face  
>You big disgrace<br>Wavin' your banner all over the place_

_We will we will rock you  
>We will we will rock you<em>

_Buddy you're an old man poor man  
>Pleadin with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day<em>

_You got mud on your face  
>You big disgrace<br>Somebody better put you back in your place_

_We will we will rock you  
>We will we will rock you<em>

"Judges? How did you feel about my awesome sister?" Prussia quizzed the panel.

"Loud. Hated it." Austria grumbled and huffed.

"Ignore him. He's unawesome." The Awesome One whispered to his sister.

"I liked it." Michael McIntyre said simply.

"YOU THE MAN!" David shouted.

"I love your leather jacket! And I want your spiky dog collar! We could be rock-buddies together!" Louie said happily, clapping his hands together like a seal.

"How do you feel about those comments?" Jinxed Wolfie asked her own OC.

"It was okay. Any day, Louie!" Czech laughed and winked to Louie.

**Back stage...**

"You're on." Alaska whispered to Vienna as she walked passed him.

"Seriously?" Vienna whispered back.

"VI! YOU'RE ON!" Czech shouted.

"Give me a kiss then." Moscow whined, like a six year old. Copenhagen was reading her book, Alaska was chatting to Hawaii, Paris was gossiping with Warsaw whilst she was cuddling Vilnius, the lads were playing indoor football whilst everyone else was having a dance competition.

"Vienna's a second-hand drinker." Moscow grinned.

"He's scary." Malaysia squeaked, hiding behind Atlantis.

"Ignore him, he does it for attention." Budapest explained as he moon-walked pass the girls.

"Hey, I just fucked you, and this is crazy, but nine months later, you'll have my baby!" Runcorn sang to Dublin.

"And all the other boys try chase me!" Dublin sang back to the odd English town.

"See you later, maybe..." Runcorn sang back to the red head capital.

"VIENNA!" Prussia shouted from the stage, "YOU'RE UP!"

**On stage...**

"Please welcome, Vienna." Prussia said blankly.

_Edelweiss, edelweiss  
>Ev'ry morning you greet me<br>Small and white  
>Clean and bright<br>You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow  
>May you bloom and grow<br>Bloom and grow forever  
>Edelweiss, edelweiss<br>Bless my homeland forever_

_Small and white  
>Clean and bright<br>You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow  
>May you bloom and grow<br>Bloom and grow forever  
>Edelweiss, edelweiss<br>Bless my homeland forever_

"Judges?" ilurrrverussia asked the panel.

"It made me cry!" David wept.

"It was lovely." Michael McIntyre said softly.

"I WANT YOUR DRESS!" Louie Spence said, bouncing up and down in his chair.

"It was well sung. Well done." Austria said softly.

"N'awwwwwwwwwwww! Daddy's happy with his little girl!" Prussia mocked in a lispy voice.

"I'm going before Czech punches you." Vienna said quickly.

"Awesome! And we'll find out which team has won!" Prussia beamed. Vienna hurried off stage and Prussia turned to the panel.

"Alright, which team do you think deserve to win?" Prussia asked the judges.

"The team with Alaska in! He's such a heart throb!" Louie Spence sighed.

"Wellington Boots! They were far funnier!" Michael McIntyre exclaimed.

"I preferred Napoleon Flip Flops. I think the two rockers and then the classical girl made a nice contrast." David complimented.

"I, on the other hand, preferred Wellington Boots since their music wasn't so loud!" Austria complained.

"A draw? A DRAW!" Prussia growled.

"Why don't we let the girls decide?" Canada asks.

"DUDE! I have an amazing idea! Let's let the girls on the front row decide!" America exclaims heroically as he dashes on to the stage to save the day.

"Okay, who do you want girls?" Russia asked, trusty pipe hanging by his side.

"OMD! IT'S RUSSIA!" Some of the girls on the front row screamed. (Totally not ilurrrverussia and Jinxed-Wolfie).

"Come on now girls, hurry up." St Petersburg whispered on the other side of them, broken Vodka bottle in his hand.

"Napoleon's Flip Flops." Russia mouthed, raising his pipe just a tidge.

"Napoleon's Flip Flops?" Jinxed Wolfie asked just to make sure she lip-read that right.

"Thank you! Now do the rest of the girls agree?" Russia interrogated the other girls.

"Da." The girls whimpered, most of them making sure they didn't get whacked. Except ilurrrverussia and Jinxed-Wolfie, who were soon going to be suffering from nose bleeds.

"Thank you girlies." Russia and St Petersburg said happily before getting back to the stage.

"Wait, did that just seriously happen?" Prussia asked the men around him.

"Da. Napoleon Flip Flops won!" Russia exclaimed merrily.

"Come on out then you weird lot!" Prussia shouted over. The trio came on, dumb founded.

"I'd like to thank you my brothers Ludwig and Gilbert, my sister Slovakia and my scary father. I'd also like to thank my love interest Russia for being scary as hell and thanks his two sons Moscow and St Petersburg for being just as haunting! And thank you to the chicks on the front row, without you we would've lost another person," Czech said before wrapping her arms around her two friends' shoulders (well, she couldn't quite reach Alaska's), "I think we have the best people on this team and I would hate to see another one go."

"Awwww you big soppy! Come here and get a cuddle!" Vienna wept as she squeezed Czech with all her might.

"You girls!" Alaska laughed before surrendering to his temptation to join in.

"Group hug!" Moscow shouted, Malaysia over his shoulder.

"Get. Off. Me!" Malaysia squeaked as Moscow forced her into hugging Czech and Alaska whilst Moscow was hugging Vienna from the back.

"I love mushy moments! LET ME IN!" Dublin cried, cuddling Alaska's back.

"Hooray for step-mummy!" St Petersburg cheered as he hugged Czech's back.

"Oh no, she's NOT being there step mother!" Jinxed-Wolfie hissed.

"My Fanfic, my Peter and my Moskva." ilurrrverussia said dimly, before hugging Russia.

"Little girl, this isn't the group-" Russia was cut off by Jinxed-Wolfie launching herself at him.

"Because I'm such a heart throb, I'll treat you." Alaska sighed, escaping from the group hug and hugging Louie Spence, who looks so happy he could've died.

"Hug! Ahononon!" France said as he glomped England, who was already getting hugged by Shay.

"Looks like you'll just have to make do with me." Japan spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around Malaysia. Malaysia was naturally creeped and yet warmed by this.

"I LOVE YOU AS WELL!" ilurrrverussia shouted as she glomped poor Mr Austria.

"Family hug!" Prussia announced. Czech, Prussia, Germany, Slovakia all hugged. Then Vienna and Austria (once he got rid of a fan girl) joined in. Then the Russians thought they could join in.

"Massive Wellington hugs!" Runcorn shouted before being tackled by Dublin. Copenhagen rolled her eyes before fondly joining in. Hawaii joined in after she had let go of America and Japan. Vatican was about to join in before he got side-tracked.

"I LOVE YOU, VAT!" Berlin shouted before pouncing on the poor Catholic.

"Should you guys start singing the finale song now?" Prussia asked his contestants.

"Nah, we can sing it in the Final!" Hawaii giggled.

"Well folks, join the awesome me next time in Hetalia: House of Drama! Remember: You can only vote off contestants from Wellington Boots since they lost today's challenge. You have until the 19th of July!" Prussia says to the camera man.

The End

**I know it sucks. I need an awful long time to write the next chapter because I have no ideas. And I'm apologising for how rubbish this Fanfic is. You know it's bad when the Author thinks it's rubbish. Oh, and I'm telling you in advance that in the Summer Holidays I'll be doing mission Re-Write so if it says that it's been updated, look at the chapter numbers because it might just be me correcting type ups. **

**Byieeee my darlings!**

**ilurrrverussia**


	13. Jinxed Wolfie Strikes Back!

**Yeah... This is a "request" chapter for Jinxed-Wolfie (Czech's owner and my best friend) so you know...Good luck!**

"Hello and welcome back to Hetalia: House of Drama!" Prussia beamed to the camera.

"THEME SONG!" Russia shouted, pointing to the Germans (we stole them from Germany! Mwahahahahahah!)

"I like German Sparkle Party!" Prussia sang.

"Sparkle party, sparkle party!"(An embarrassed) Germany, (a more embarrassed) Austria and (Oh-my-gosh he's going to EXPLODE!) Switzerland.

"Anyway, let's see how our competitors are doing!" Prussia exclaimed.

**In the Girls' room...**

"It's quite lonely in here." Hawaii broke the silence.

"It is quiet without Czech." Copenhagen said absent-mindedly, her head in a book.

"Yeah..." Hawaii said awkwardly.

**In the Boys' room...**

"It went from a corridor to a room." Runcorn said to no one in particular.

"Do you mind it if you could pick up all your clothes off the floor and into the free wardrobe?" Alaska growled as he looked up from his chess game.

"Sure!" Runcorn said brightly.

"I'll go get you some hangers!" Dublin chirped, getting up from his' and Alaska's chess game.

"The girls will have some." Vatican said helpfully as he combed his hair.

"Thanks Vat. I'll go get some." Dublin said as he walked out of the door.

_I like being with the boys, but it's nice to have a break sometimes..._

**In the Girls' room...**

"Knock, knock darlings!" Dublin laughed as the door was already open.

"Dublin! I need a word with you!" Hawaii said, grabbing Dublin's arm and pulling him a side.

"What's up Hawaii?" Dublin asked, his voice showing his surprise.

"I'm dying! Copenhagen is reading her book and I'm all alone!" Hawaii whined.

"What about Czech and Vienna?" Dublin questioned the small island.

"They've both went shopping!" Hawaii cried, "Czech told Prussia that Vienna had patched up her underwear 60 times and worn it non-stop through the whole competition!"

"Did she really?" Dublin exclaimed.

"Nope. Czech said that so she and Vienna could go shopping." Hawaii replied.

"KIDDIES! COME DOWNSTAIRS OR BE UNAWESOME!" Prussia voice shouted from below.

**In the EHoT...**

Alaska could've died. He was the only one on his table.

"All by himself!" Runcorn sang.

"Now, unawesome children! Listen to the awesome me! Russia will throw..." Prussia said, shouting down his microphone before Alaska could reply.

"Yeah we know, Prussia." Alaska said bluntly.

"... WEIGHTS at you and whoever catches them, wins!" Prussia announced.

"COPENHAGEN!" Russia shouted before throwing a heavy weight at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! MY FOOT!" Copenhagen shouted as the weight smashed into her foot. The rest of them shivered as they heard the crack in her foot.

"That's it. You're out. Off to the dock of mock, you go!" Prussia ordered shouted.

"You can't do that!" Dublin shouted in the shock girl's defence.

"I can. You want to walk up with her?" Prussia growled.

"Come on." Dublin whispered as he wrapped Copenhagen's arm around his shoulder. Alaska and Russia moved the weight from her foot.

"Epic British dude?" Copenhagen asked Runcorn with a warm smile.

"Always." Runcorn smiled as he ran over to her. Together, the trio set off in the sun set.

"The true Wellington Boots trio." ilurrrverussia said, her hand on her heart and a tear in her eye.

"The inseparable," Russia said behind her. The whole crew watched misty eyed at the epicness of the three amazing friends.

"Why couldn't Hawaii go out instead?" Prussia said as he wept on Canada's shoulder.

"Give me the camera." ilurrrverussia mouthed to Canada so she could film the PruCan moment of the year.

"I thought you hated that pairing?" Jinxed-Wolfie whispered down The Author's ear.

"I do. But this is priceless!" ilurrrverussia grinned.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Czech said coolly as she kicked down the door.

"CZECH! Ruin a perfectly good moment!" Prussia wept harder on Canada's shoulder.

"Maple leaf..." Canada groaned at the weight of Prussia's head.

"Sorry, what was going on?" Vienna said gently as she sat down next to Alaska.

"The Booty Trio just left into the sunset." Alaska explained to the Austrian next to him.

"Awwww! How come Hawaii didn't go?" Vienna asked.

"Why do you all hate me?" Hawaii shouted.

"We don't hate you, we just prefer Copenhagen." Prussia explained carelessly.

"Thanks." Hawaii huffed.

"I still prefer you." Alaska said gently to the fellow American.

"Thanks, Alaska." Hawaii smiled to the winter state.

"We're the Flippy Floppy trio, aren't we?" Vienna said sweetly as she snuggled up to Czech.

"Can you not think of a better name?" Czech hissed.

"We're the Nappy Flippy Floppy Trio!" Alaska whispered to Vienna. Vienna giggled.

"How about 'the Cool Touch Trio'?" Czech suggested.

"Is it just me or does that sound familiar Uncle Prussia?" Vienna asked mockingly to Prussia.

"It sounds AWFULLY familiar. Perhaps some of it was borrowed from someone awesome?" Prussia replied, playing along.

"HUSH! Here comes the best bit!" Czech shouted as she watched the Booty Trio.

Runcorn and Dublin hugged the dirty blonde good bye and Norway kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye everybody!" Copenhagen shouted as she waved goodbye.

"Well, everyone, we don't really have any left to say so... off you go." Prussia shrugged, oblivious to everybody else crying.

**In the staff room...**

"I REALLY need to seize someone's vital regions with my 5 meters!" Prussia growled.

"I'm so bored!" Russia complained, "I need Latvia!"

"How about we watch the videos of the missing dares?" Canada suggested.

"Ooooh! Awesome I has an idea! Why don't we watch the videos of the missing dares?" Prussia beamed.

"Da!" Russia shouted happily.

"England? France? Spain? Come on!" Prussia called.

"Alright, alright, we're here!" England said quickly as he rushed in with his cup of tea and some scones.

"Zen let's put on ze video!" France beamed as he slotted the video into the video player.

**Copenhagen's day with Sweden...**

"So ..." Copenhagen said awkwardly. Sweden stared at her silently.

"M' w'fe 's out." Sweden said after an hour with Copenhagen there.

"I guessed." Copenhagen said gently.

"H're." Sweden said blankly as he threw a book at Copenhagen.

"Th'nks." Copenhagen replied, trying to imitate his accent.

**(End of Video...)**

"They just read books?" Spain asked the room of disappointed men.

"How unawesome." Prussia whined.

"Let's try the other video." England said as he got out the other video.

**Czech trying to be a girl...**

"That's... Interesting..." Alaska laughed as Czech appeared from the changing room in a short pink skirt.

"Darling, you totally look fabulous. Like totally ignore them!" Poland squealed as he twirled Czech around.

"I hate you all." Czech said darkly as Vienna thrown a pink frilly dress into the pile of clothes.

"After this is make up and then hair and then we're going to do girly things!" Vienna squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Like totally girly day!" Poland beamed as he thrown a purple hat on to her head.

"Errrrr no!" Czech huffed as she folded her arms.

"Okay, after this is hair..." Vienna planned out loud.

"And then the spa?" Poland asked eagerly to his 'little sister'.

"Pedicure..."

"Manicure..."

"Watch Rom-Coms?" Vienna asked her 'Big Sister'.

"WATCH TWILIGHT!" Poland shouted.

"You've got nothing, got it Canada?" Alaska whispered to Canada, popping out of nowhere.

SMASH!

**Back in the staff room...**

"What happened?" Russia asked Canada.

"I don't remember..." Canada said behind the camera (he was still recording out of boredom).

"How about we rewind it and look at it in slow-motion?" Canada then added.

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." Prussia said with his thinking face on.

"DUDES! How about rewind it and watch it in slow-mo!" America shouted heroically.

"Wow, America actually said something useful for once." England commented as he sipped his tea.

"Oi Fatty! Move your fat bottom; you're sitting on the remote." Germany said grumpily (he was on his man period).

"Alright!" America beamed as he found the remote control.

So they rewinded it.

Then they paused it.

Then watched it in slow-mo.

"You guys... In the background..." Canada said, horrified.

"Oh my Dumbledore!" England gasped.

"Pause it, America!" France ordered. The young nation agreed.

"Is that...?" Russia exclaimed.

"Canada, are you still rolling?" Prussia turned round and asked the maple lover.

"Y-Yes, why?" Canada stammered nervously.

"You got nothing, da?" Russia said darkly before...

_**Black...**_

Japan: Please hold on whilst we fix the current problem...

Hungary: Until then, please watch Dublin beating up England when he was dared to stay at England's house!

(-_-)

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Dublin screamed as he continuously hit England with a pillow.

"What's your problem?"

"I'M SICK OF WATCHING HARRY POTTER!"

"Fine. We'll watch Coronation Street."

"YAY!" Dublin cheered.

**Back somewhere in the world... the Secret Room...**

"That was too close!" Russia said in a relieved tone as he shut the door behind him.

"I know! Thanks, Russia." Czech smiled up to her crush.

"You're welcome, little one. Anything you need, I'll give... So long as it's not vodka... Or sunflowers..." Russia whispered.

Once Czech had successfully got rid of all the dirty thoughts in her head (absolutely anything, he says...) she realised that there was something she wanted.

"Actually, Russia, I have one more favour to ask of you. After all, it's not fair Alaska gets to know my secret and Vienna doesn't."

"Why don't you tell Vienna as well?"

"Because, she'd tell Austria."

"Da..." Russia sighed as he lowered himself to hear Czech's whisper.

**In the EHoT****...**

"VHAT HAS HAPPENED?" Czech shouted as she saw the mess and, more importantly, the fire.

"Ask Runcorn." Hawaii said darkly as she glared daggers at the English town.

"I was cold so I thought I'd make a fire." Runcorn shrugged as if it was the most sensible idea in the world.

"With our clothes." Vatican explained calmly.

"He used my bra as a slingshot." Vienna said, covering her eye.

"And broke her glasses in the process." Alaska huffed as he held up her broken glasses.

"And they used my underwear as parachutes."

"Don't get me started on Vatican's Bible." Dublin laughed.

"And my scones!" England shouted.

"Thank goodness for that." America whispered to Prussia.

"He wrote 'Satan is SEXY!' in Vat's Bible." Russia giggled as he read Vat's Bible.

"He burnt my cravat!" Austria complained, his neck looking quite bare without it.

"Calm down! Kids, go outside and get some fresh air whilst awesome I sort all this out!" Prussia instructed the OCs.

**Outside...**

"I miss Copenhagen." Runcorn sighed.

"Me too. Now I have no one to break fourth walls with or screw up ilurrrverussia's plans." Dublin began to weep on Runcorn's shoulder.

"At least we have each other." Runcorn consoled the Irish boy, patting his fluffy ginger hair.

"I mean, look, look at Jinxed-Wolfie's plans for this chapter." Dublin whispered to the English town as he shown him the papers.

After quickly reading the papers, Runcorn couldn't believe how disorganised The Author was.

"She's kind of gone off the plan and then somehow goes back to it. Hey, we don't get much spotlight!" Runcorn exclaimed, still comforting Dublin.

"Cheer up, little one." Vatican said, sneaking up behind the twosome.

"Thanks, Vatican." Dublin smiled to the beautiful Italian.

"You're welcome, just cheer up." Vatican nodded before walking onwards to catch up with Hawaii.

**Nappy Flippy Floppy Trio...**

"You talk in your sleep?" Alaska questioned the Austrian.

"No! Ignore Czech!" Vienna exclaimed in defence.

"Yes you do! Last night you were talking about how much-"

"Shush, Czech!" Vienna laughed as she tried to cover Czech's mouth.

"-she loves Moscow." Czech babbled quickly whilst trying to fight Vienna's hands off.

"Czech!" Vienna shouted, astonished.

"Sorry, what do you see in him?" Alaska asked.

"He's cute and cuddly. And he likes me. And he can reach the chocolate in my house."

"You're using him for his height?" Alaska laughed. That seemed like Vienna.

"Well, yes and no. He's a good dancer." Vienna replied, becoming quite flustered.

"You're mad!" Czech laughed, nudging her Austrian friend.

"I'm also blind." Vienna commented as she grabbed Czech's arm.

**Back in EHoT****...**

"My cravat..." Austria sniffed.

"It's okay, come here." Russia said sweetly as he hugged the smaller nation.

"I liked that cravat."

"I know but I got you a present." Russia whispered to the weeping aristocrat.

"Really? How thoughtful of you Russia! What is it?" Austria smiled as he looked up to see Russia's adorable face. (Massive RusAus fan, sorry!)

"It's a massive Russian doll!" Russia squealed, letting go of Austria and retrieving his present.

"Wow that is big!" England blinked as Russia carried a MASSIVE Russian doll in to the room.

"Isn't it adorable? Open it, Austria!" Russia grinned as he set it down next to Austria. The doll was a few inches taller than Russia. Austria began to worry on how he was going to get it home, let alone open it up.

"It's beautiful, Russia. But I'm afraid I'm too small to open it." Austria tried to reason with the Russian.

"I'll give you a piggy-back." Germany grunted as he walked in. (I love GerAus as well, sorry!)

"Danke." Austria nodded as he climbed onto Germany's back. Carefully he noted that the Russian doll looked somewhat like Russia. He lifted the head off the Russian doll to find another doll inside.

"Carry on opening it until you get to the baby!" Russia grinned as he watched Austria take off another head.

Austria removed another head to realise what Russia meant by "baby".

"Privyet! Isn't the baby cute?" Moscow beamed, holding up a smoky-grey kitten above his head.

"Moskva, how did you get there?" Russia laughed, as he ran over to retrieve him.

"I saw the kitten..." Moscow smiled as Russia lifted him out of the doll.

"There you go, Specs, you get a Russian doll and a kitten and a tall Russian!" Prussia laughed.

"Well, thank you for kitten and the dolls." Austria thanked Ivan.

"And you forgot Moscow."

"Wait, you're giving him to me?"

"He's going to marry your daughter anyway, so da."

"HE'S NOT MARRYING VIENNA!"

"Da, he is."

"No, he isn't."

"Da, I am!" Moscow joined in.

"Russians. You have to love them!" Prussia laughed harder.

"At least they cleared up some of the ashes, you didn't do anything!" Austria argued with the Prussian.

"Why do you always get your knickers in a twist? Are you upset because Hungary isn't here to look after you, diddums?" Prussia mocked.

"Are you so immature because you have Ludwig tidy up after you?" The aristocrat growled, still on Germany's shoulders.

"I'm neutral, like Switzerland." Russia quickly stated before running outside.

**Outside...**

"I have your challenge, little ones!" Russia called out.

"What is it?" Hawaii asked Russia.

"The first person or team to stop Austria and Prussia from killing each other wins!" Russia explained.

"That sounds easy, what's the catch?" Alaska questioned the Russian.

"You can't use weapons."

"DARN!" Runcorn and Czech cursed, dropping their guns.

"Do rocks or shark teeth count?" Hawaii questioned the tall nation.

"Da."

"How about batons? Piano wires?"

"Da."

"Crosiers?"

"After you stabbing Berlin, da. Hand it over." Russia said as he snatched Vatican's crosier away from him.

"How about the Bible? Rosary beads? The Crucifix?" Vatican asked further.

"Goodness, Vatican, you're like a Mafia boss!" Dublin laughed.

"Don't listen to what Berlin tells you." Vatican stared at Dublin seriously.

"I-I was just joking!" Dublin cowered behind Runcorn as he said that.

"Off you go!" Russia said, opening the door so the competitors could rush in.

**In the EHoT...**

"Where's Austria?" Alaska asked Prussia as he couldn't see the prissy man anywhere.

"I locked him up." Prussia grinned.

"Where?"

"I don't know, I don't care." Prussia shrugged.

"Let's go look for him!" Czech whispered to Vienna and Alaska.

**Somewhere else... In another secret room...**

Austria was tied up in a chair with a stick lodged in his mouth. He couldn't get out no matter how hard he tried.

"There you are, my love!" Germany shouted as he kicked down the door. Austria could've died of happiness. Germany approached Austria bent down and whispered:

"I've missed you..." Germany took the stick from Austria's mouth, hugged it to his chest and said: "My little Herr shtick." (The stick from, like, the first episode?).

Germany then ran off with the stick, leaving Austria in the room.

**Much later...**

"There you are!" Vienna laughed as she finally found her father.

"Oh Vienna! Thank goodness you're here! I had a nightmare that Russia gave me a massive doll... and he gave me a kitten... and he gave me that tall person with no name... And Prussia locked me up... And Germany found me just for a stick... and..." Austria babbled away as she un-did the rope.

"Wow, well Prussia locking you up was real. I'm not too sure about the rest!" Vienna laughed as she helped her father get up.

"Thank you. I'll see you downstairs." Austria said formally as he walked off. Vienna smiled; her father was always formal outside of the house.

**Back in the EHoT...**

"Back again, Specs?" Prussia growled as Austria entered the room.

"Now, now, you two!" Moscow laughed as he stood in front of Austria whilst Russia stood in front of Prussia.

"LET AWESOMENESS KILL HIM!" Prussia shouted as he tried to get pass Russia.

"I'll help!" Hawaii shouted to Moscow as she stood in between Moscow and Russia. Unfortunately, she stood on Moscow's foot in the process.

"OUCH!" Moscow shouted. Quickly Moscow turned round to push Hawaii.

"What do you want?" Russia growled as Hawaii ducked and Moscow pushed Russia instead.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SOLD TO AUSTRIA! Even if he did lose his frilly thing." Moscow cried to Russia.

"Little one should do as I say." Russia warned Moscow, with his smile intact.

"And why do you like sunflowers? We don't have any, get over it!" Moscow argued.

"You little..." Russia smiled evilly before flinging Moscow over his shoulder and falling over Hawaii.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Moscow began to weep as he slid out of Russia's grasp.

"DA!" Russia shouted as he stormed out of the room with Moscow in tow.

"Brilliant work, Hawaii!" Alaska huffed. Austria was now getting strangled by Prussia.

"Wellington Boots shall sort out Prussia and Austria, whilst Flip Flops sort out Russia and Moscow." Dublin whispered to Czech.

"What are you doing?" Runcorn whispered to Dublin.

"Wrecking The Author's plan for this chapter!" Dublin chuckled as the Napoleon Flips Flops ran out of the room.

"What do we do?" Vatican asked the Irish capital.

"Runcorn, grab Prussia. Vatican and Hawaii, grab Austria. I'll get back up!" Dublin nodded as he ran out.

**In the hallway...**

"Russia, calm down!" Czech pleaded as she clung on to Russia's arms.

"Moscow, calm yourself!" Vienna begged as she clung on to Moscow's leg.

Whilst all of this was happening, Alaska stood watching. It was hard to believe that he used to live with them both.

"Hey, how's it going?" Dublin asked as he ran to the telephone.

"I don't know. How are you doing, Russia?" Czech looked up to see Russia smiling back down at her.

"I'm fine! I was just thinking about KILLING Moscow and dancing in sunflowers."

"That isn't good. Why do you want to kill Moscow?" Czech asked Russia.

"Because he pushed me."

"I meant to push Hawaii. She stood on my foot." Moscow pouted.

"Awwww, Nicky! Come here." Russia beamed as he ran to Moscow.

"I love you, my little vodka bottle!" Russia whispered as he hugged Moscow. Czech and Vienna were squashed in the middle.

"I love you too, Mother Russia!" Moscow beamed as he squeezed Russia tighter.

"I love you, my piano-playing best friend!" Czech mocked from underneath Russia.

"I love you too, my Czech Dudette!" Budapest grinned as he tried to get into the hug also.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Vienna laughed.

"I was just passing by and I thought I'd drop in!"

"You idiot!" Vienna giggled as Budapest wrapped his arms around Moscow's waist.

"Get off." Russia said simply as he slapped Budapest's hands.

"Can we go now?" Alaska whined.

**In the EHoT...**

"So let me get this straight..." Austria said, not noticing the others walking in.

"We're a yaoi couple?" Prussia finished off Austria's sentence.

"Well, you must be," Dublin blinked, "Why would Budapest have these otherwise?"

"Me, Minsk, Tokyo, Beijing, Hungary and Japan are keeping a collection." Budapest said proudly.

Prussia gazed other to Austria. Austria looked over to Prussia.

"I'm sorry; you're sexy in a cat costume." Prussia apologised.

"I'm sorry as well, you're sexy in THAT." Austria apologised before pointing at a page in one of Budapest's doujinshis.

"Now, what's next on the plan?" Runcorn asked Dublin. He ignored the fact that Vatican was hugging the wall.

"Czech hangs Copenhagen, by her underwear, on a flag pole." Dublin read aloud.

"But she's gone." Hawaii contributed.

"And Nightingale Wolf will get us done for OC abuse." Czech reminded them.

"How about..." Prussia grinned evilly.

**Later...**

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Romano shouted from the flagpole as everyone saluted.

"More announcements awesome I have to make." Prussia sighed as he looked at the planning sheet.

"Firstly, Moscow is now part of Napoleon's Flip Flops. Secondly, we're not putting you in gender rooms anymore." Prussia read out.

"Wait?"

"How-"

"We're putting you into team rooms."

"I take Alaska, you take Moscow." Czech whispered evilly down Vienna's ear. From the corner of his eye, Moscow saw Vienna getting a nose bleed.

"That's mad! One girl with three boys?" Hawaii gasped as she looked at her team mates.

"What Jinxed-Wolfie says, goes." Prussia shrugged. They all glared at ilurrrverussia.

"Hey, don't look at me. I wanted to save Moscow for Season Two!" ilurrrverussia huffed.

"Copenhagen will be coming back to be card girl," Prussia talked on further. Pictures of Copenhagen in a flimsy suit and giving out cards filled Runcorn's mind.

"She'll be holding up the 'Boo' and 'hiss' and 'clap' cards." Vatican whispered to Runcorn. The English town then began to freak out about Vatican reading his mind.

"Reviewers, should we make a season two?" Russia asked the camera.

"Sweden as a co-host! How awesome would that be?" Alaska laughed.

"America as the host instead of Prussia." Czech grinned as Prussia glared at her.

"Anyway, vote! Vote for any team!" Prussia instructed you.

"What happened to only voting out Wellington's Boots?" Dublin asked as he remembered the planning sheet.

"Since Budapest won the challenge and he isn't on a team, anyone is out." Prussia shrugged.

"Budapest wasn't supposed to win but hey!" ilurrrverussia giggled.

"See what I mean? Lunatic." Dublin whispered to Runcorn.

"See you next time on Hetalia House of Drama! VOTE! REVIEW! GIVE US IDEAS AND WISHES!" Prussia instructed you with his awesomeness.

**I've said this once and I'm saying it again, sorry. So, flipping, sorry. Sorry to Jinxed-Wolfie for using her instructions and then muddling it all up. Sorry to you reading and I'm sorry to Romano. And Hawaii.**

**Byieeee! (And sorry!)**

**ilurrrverussia!**


	14. Hotel of Drama (Part Uno)

**Insert Epic Author Note Here.**

**I've changed my style due to popular request (i.e. one person) so please do comment and tell us if you preferred this one or the old one. I started my new style where you see the first *. And tell us who you want to see guest-starring this chapter (not OCs) like Sebastian perhaps? Tell us and we'll make it happen! Isn't that right, Tabatha?**

**Meow.**

**R and R and enjoy my darlings!**

"Hello and welcome back to ze awesome Hetalia: House of Drama!" Prussia once again grinned at the camera, once again at the familiar scene of Seychelles' large white house, with Russia and Canada outside with him. And America.

"Canada broke his camera," Russia smiled as his arm rested on the quaking nation.

"After Alaska threw it at Moscow," spoke Canada, his voice just a whisper compared to the sound of Prussia babbling on about his awesome time off. No one seemed to notice that he spoke. Typical.

"Anyway, let's see what our theme song for this chapter is!" America grinned and pointed over to a famous Briton indeed.

"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better!" Liverpool sang (you expected it to be someone else?).

"Hey, Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her, the minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better!" Runcorn began to sing next to his older brother.

"And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders, well don't you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder!" Britain joined in next to the two.

"No, you're not having a theme song that long!" shouted an aristocrat, coming over.

"Na, na, na, na-na-na, na-na-na! Hey Jude!" America and Prussia sang. Soon 'Na na na!'s erupted from the prestigious house. Dublin was probably the most noticeable, hanging his bare bottom out of a window and singing it so loud that even Hong Kong could hear it.

"Prussia, the manager says to get a move on," Japan whispered to Prussia, his fingers on his ear piece.

"Tell the manager the awesome I shall get America to do so," Prussia hissed back at the raven haired man. And with that, Japan scampered off to the garden shed and disappeared. Meanwhile, Prussia was whispering in a certain hero's ear.

"Alright Dublin!" America shouted upwards. The 'Na Na na's were still going, getting stronger and stronger by the syllable.

"NA!"

BANG!

"Na-OW!" Dublin fell rapidly from the window, rolled on the roof and fell violently to the floor.

"And that's why we don't have that many guns in Britain." Britain nodded to Liverpool. The adolescents ran to the nearest windows to see what happened.

"Because America would shoot everyone?"

"AHH! I'M IN PAIN AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT POTATOES?"

"They weren't even talking about potatoes!" Czech shouted downwards.

"Did someone say vodka?"

"No, Moscow, they were talking about-"

"STRUDEL!"

"Vienna, stop changing the subject-"

"There you are, Vienna!"

"Moscow, I was here all the time..."

"PIZZA!"

"Vatican?"

"I felt left out!"

"The awesome I will see all of unawesome you in the EOHT." Before disappearing into the EHoT, Prussia shouted upwards, bored of the scenery already.

**In England's Hall of Torture...**

"More announcements!" Prussia shouted as he stood up on to the table. "Firstly, my (awesome) campaigning skills have got Hawaii kicked out of the show!"

"Wait, why?" Hawaii whimpered.

"Because, you bore me with your unawesomness. Now out!" Prussia commanded.

"Doesn't she at least get a kiss of the people she fancies?"

"America and Japan, right?"

"Nein! I hate JapanxHawaii," Prussia growled. "It's so unawesome!"

"I'll walk you up." Alaska said as he rose from his seat.

"Thanks." Hawaii sighed, defeated.

"Stuff walking, I'll carry you!" In unison, Liverpool and Runcorn jumped up from their chairs. Staring at the mustardy-yellow walls, Vatican felt rather guilty.

"You can have my pizza," Vatican whispered gently to the (normally) cheerful girl.

"Yeah, and you can have this home-made strudel," Czech offered as well. Vienna and Alaska smiled at their leader's quick-thinking, except Moscow wasn't so hard to fool.

"I thought that was Vienna's strudel..." Moscow stropped like a little child as he confronted Czech.

"Ja but I'm sure she doesn't mind," Czech grinned. "Do you Wien?"

"Nein, I'll let you off. Think of it as a special gift!"

"Don't eat it all in one go, Moscow has probably put vodka in it."

"Actually, I was the one who had put Guinness in there." Dublin grinned cheekily.

Alaska and Vatican walked Hawaii to the dock whilst Runcorn helped Liverpool with the ship. Everyone else cluttered near the steamy windows to try and grab a glimpse. The sky was an orangey-pink and the sea looked navy blue.

"Bye everyone!" Hawaii laughed as she stepped on to the main part of the dock.

"Actually, there are a few things you've got to do before you go!" Liverpool chortled as he opened up the boat's doors open.

"Like?"

"America! Japan!" Runcorn clapped his hands. Slowly, the duo emerged from the boat.

"KISSES!" America boomed.

"Now, form a line." Vatican stood in front of Hawaii and extended his arm. The boys lined up, including some of those who were watching in the window. Embarrassed, Hawaii gave them all a little kiss on the cheek.

"That's me happy for the rest of the day." Runcorn winked.

"You can skip me." Alaska advised Hawaii. She made her way to the next person in line.

"No, that won't be necessary child!" Vatican laughed gently, patting her shoulder.

"Okay. You want one Moscow?" Hawaii looked up to see the Russian staring back down at her.

"Nyet, I'm Russia. That's Moscow." Russia pointed to his son next to him.

"Da, I would like one." Giggling, Moscow bent down so Hawaii could reach him. Quickly Hawaii done the deed.

"Hawaii, we need to go now."

"Oh okay. Goodbye everyone! Alaska will pass my number round!" Hawaii waved as she popped onto Liverpool's boat. They sailed off into the distance and a certain Catholic started crying.

"Vatican?"

"I don't like it when people leave. Especially the nice ones. Especially those who give me pizza!" Vatican howled.

"It's okay Vatican; we'll see her in the finals." Canada spoke from behind the camera.

"SPOILERS! CANADA! GET HERE AND LET ME SPANK YOU!" Prussia shouted from the house.

"Maple leaf..." Canada sighed.

As the OCs made their way back to their rooms to get ready for the "Big Move", Alaska had asked Moscow why he got a kiss. Moscow was heard to reply: "It's good to keep her on her toes."

***In the Girls' room **

Vienna didn't need to say anything as she sat down on the edge of the bunk bed closest to the door. Another bunk bed was against the other wall, on which Czech silently removed the bright pink covers on. Vienna didn't need to say anything as her eyes scanned the wall opposite her, its purple paint barely visible underneath all the scribbles in blue ink.

"Paris suks Alaska" (Paris and Warsaw had an argument that day over a handbag)

"WarsawxVilnius TIL WE DIE!" (Paris wrote that once they made up)

"Copen wants Dubby" (Georgia wrote it for a giggle)

"Vat totes gay for Berz" (California tried to scribble it out but London loved it.)

"Girls rule the world, boys fuck it up!" (That was a team effort)

"Vi is a NAZI! Berlin is a German! Wotz worse?" (Paris, Vienna, Copenhagen. In that order)

They were just a few of the things Vienna read to herself, remembering how each one came about. She visualised Paris talking on the phone whilst Warsaw threw everyone's clothes on the floor just to find her cute handbag. Copenhagen would sit on a cushion and read a book quietly whilst Hawaii would politely giggle to Czech reading Prussia's diary. London would bang her head on the wall every time California and Georgia played Justin Bieber. She remembered Niigata and Atlantis being shy for the one chapter they spent in the room, so the girls made them ink their hands onto the wall too. The day when Warsaw changed the whole room round without telling any of the girls, just because pink was her favourite colour. Yes, they we did have a lot of crazy giggles, Vienna concluded once Czech thrown a pillow at her.

"Come on your majesty! We've got to get ready for when the boys come round!"

**The Boys' Room...**

The Boys' Room ("_it's that epic that it needs capitals!" Dublin often remarks) _was an explosion of blue, green, yellow and clothes. Dublin had painted the whole room blue but Runcorn painted his quarter yellow and green. Vatican had hung his flag (Vatican City has his own flag, problem?) and had written the whole Bible and catechism on the wall in Latin. Alaska kept his wall its normal colours and hung pictures of snow, sports and wolves.

Now Alaska was taking off his pictures, packing away his books, folding his clothes and drinking his secret stashes of vodka. Vatican was sat on his single bed making a daisy rosary (daisy chains but in the style of a rosary) for his American friend. Being more practical, Dublin had taken the responsibility of packing all of Alaska's sport gear into a spare suitcase. Runcorn had the most vital job- sitting on suitcases to try and fit everything in.

The room was silent like a funeral. The only words heard were the chanting of Vatican's Latin blessings, like a priest at a funeral would mutter in English. Runcorn was going to miss Alaska's sarcastic and dry comments on his life style whilst Dublin was more concerned on who was going to tidy up after the three of them.

"Alaska, have you got your toothbrush?" Dublin asked grabbing Alaska's hunting gun.

"No, I'm leaving it as a souvenir to Vatican."

"Awwww! Why thank you my love!"

"Vat, he was being sacar-"

"I wasn't." Alaska said sternly to Dublin. The American State simply didn't know how he felt. This room was the room he could use to escape Czech kick-butt attitude and Vienna's terrible jokes. He used the boys' den to grab a good book and unwind, he used it to have battles of wit with Dublin, and he used it to shout at Runcorn's untidiness. If he needed any advice he had Vatican to give him Biblical advice. For the chapter Berlin stayed over, Alaska got to meet someone on his own level. Now he was going to be stuck with a wild tomboy and an aristocrat on drugs. And a Russian with a mental problem.

"I've finished. Remember us all and know that we are always across the landing," Vatican smiled at Alaska, crying as he did so, "I'm going to miss hearing you howl like a wolf in your sleep."

Alaska nodded thankfully and knelt down so Vatican could put it on his head. The Italian just stared at him and only then did Alaska remember that wearing the rosary beads were disrespectful.

"I'll miss you, la."

"I'll miss you too, govna" Alaska nodded as Runcorn grabbed him into a hug.

"I'll miss you, my little bagpipe!"

"I'll miss you too, my potato!" Alaska replied to Dublin.

"I'll miss you my child."

"I'll miss you too, my gay Catholic friend." Alaska ran out after he said that, hoping he'd get to the Girls' room before Vatican realised what he had just said.

**Meanwhile... In a secret island off the cost of Europe a.k.a Great Britain**

"Ve~ Ciao! Some viewers have written in saying "What's Hetalia without Italy?" Well, here I am!" N. Italy smiled into Romano's camera.

"Moscow, Copenhagen and Niigata shall be going to Seychelles today! They are just getting ready! Romano, you know what to do!" America chirped: he was epic at this presenting business.

Reluctantly Romano followed his orders and went to find Copenhagen. You see, everyone who was voted out or was in the extras were taken to a special part of Britain, so special that most Brits didn't know it existed. No, it wasn't Runcorn, you cheeky monkey! Or Widnes (it isn't that special, despite what Widnes says). Nope, it was a place called Chuck Norris' Warrington! Or CHW for short. CHW was as warm and as sunny as Spain and as awesome as Chuck Norris. The extras were taken to Chuck Norris' Hotel, where there were a hundred fountains and swimming pools (horrible if you had a fear of water). Let's just say, CHW was a wonderful and magical place.

Romano finally made his way through Narnia to get to Copenhagen, whom was sat comfortable in the hotel lounge, reading a book.

"OI! Copenhagen. Say-a something to the camera!" Romano shouted in his normal angry tone.

Copenhagen calmly shut her book and stared at the camera in her face. "Hello again everyone! I can't wait to get back to Seychelles and check up on my boys!"

"Si, now where is Moscow?" Romano asked the blonde.

"He's in his room. That's pass Narnia and pass the Himalayas." Copenhagen replied as she opened up her book. Begrudgingly, Romano set off for his task, soon realising why Spain refused to be the camera man.

After fighting off The White Witch and climbing Mount Everest, Romano finally reached Moscow's room. Just from standing outside the room the notes of night core tATu smashed down the door. Peeking inside, he found Moscow (in his leotard) doing an anime dance-off with Tokyo. The whole room was indigo, the walls littered with photos of relatives, friends, wolves and cats. The wardrobe was crammed full of dresses, leotards, uniforms, costumes and gloves. The floor was spotless, except for the odd vodka bottle.

"OI! MOSCOW!" Romano's voice wasn't heard behind Malchik Gay.

"EAT THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!" Tokyo shouted, starting the dance routine.

"DRINK LEMONADE!" Moscow shouted, pouring lemonade all over Tokyo. Abruptly, the music and the dance-off stopped as Moscow grabbed his scarf (In Paint It White! Russia is knitting it at the meeting) and suitcases and exited the room.

"Moscow-a, say something-a to the camera." Romano said, wondering what he just watched.

"Privyet Beijing! Privyet Kaliningrad! Privyet Aunt Ukraine and Aunt Belarus! Privyet Kiev and Minsk!"

"Where's-a Niigata?"

"She's pass Candyland." Moscow explained pointing to the East. He then began to walk off but turned round to the Italian just to say: "See you at the dock!"

Romano quite enjoyed the trip to Candyland. He sang along with Katy Perry and moshed to Blood On The Dance Floor. He ate a gummy bear alive and drank from the (Coca-Cola) ocean. Being on a sugar rush, he dashed quite quickly to Niigata.

Niigata was in her own room, trying to beat Tokyo's high score on the Night core game she borrowed. Niigata was quite good but she never knew Tokyo actually used Moscow to help her on the high score. Basically, Niigata was trying to beat a high score that two people had done.

"I never understood-a why people like-a this sh*t." Romano growled as he watched Niigata try to fix the chains on her jeans as she danced.

"Pardon?" Niigata asked, not looking away from the television screen.

"Say something to the camera. Are you even packed?" Romano shouted over the music.

"Yes. Hello."

"Meet us at the dock once you're done."

* * *

><p>Moscow stood at the dock and waited. Copenhagen was already there waiting. Liverpool was banging his head on his boat. Calmly, America and Italy tried to play Black Jack to pass the time.<p>

Quite excited, Copenhagen grinned. She had only been voted off a chapter and was now returning back but it was fine. She would get to see her boys again, she kind of missed Dublin's naughty giggle and Vatican's peaceful aura. And Runcorn's innuendos.

Moscow was secretly quite nervous. He knew Alaska wasn't fond of him, not many people were, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. Ignore it? Ignore him? Hate him back? And there was Czech, his father's girlfriend. Would he act friendly around her or act like a step-child? Czech was Vienna's Aunt too, what should he do about that? Did he even remember his tablets?

Moscow being Moscow, he didn't let any of this show. He carried on smiling and practiced his tap dancing.

Niigata was feeling quite odd. She had already been mentioned a few chapters ago and she was quite happy. Apparently, her owner rung up the show and asked about her, never really following the series. So Niigata was to get a big role this episode/chapter but she felt quite odd about it. She liked being quiet and hiding away, and now she was to put up with these... these... Wellington Boots?

"Here comes Romano now!" Italy waved at his brother, who was currently snacking on a stolen tomato from the kitchen. Everyone looked up, glad that the wait was over. Liverpool forced everyone on board and then set off into the murky waters.

* * *

><p>"Now be nice. Copenhagen had only just unpacked and then she had to pack again-" America explained to the boys in their room.<p>

"COPENHAGEN!" Dublin cut off America once Copenhagen stuck her head round. Did the boys care that Copenhagen just rushed in from Britain? Did they fudge! The only thing they wanted to do was cuddle her, and that is EXACTLY what they did. Okay, so they squashed her in the process but who cares?

"Boys! NEED. TO. BREATHE!" Copenhagen gasped for air as the boys toppled on top of her. Runcorn started kissing her head; Dublin started crying and Vatican had started screaming something about pizza.

"We missed you so much!" Dublin wept on Copenhagen's dirty blonde hair.

"I missed you boys! You're all nuts!" Copenhagen giggled as she freed her arms from Runcorn's grasp. America stood in the doorway, watching, with Niigata next to him.

"Niigata is joining your team for this chapter. Good luck guys!" America shoved Niigata into the frantic room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>An awkward silence filled the girls' room as Alaska unpacked. Sure Czech and Vienna loved their tall American friend but... well... How would they gossip about his cute his butt was in front of him? How would they complain about how sexyannoying his competitive side was? How were they going to have gossip opportunities in front of him?

That wasn't just the only problem. How were they going to stop Moscow killing Alaska? Or vice versa? How were they going to gossip about Moscow when he was in the same room as them? And Vienna had a funny feeling Czech was going to embarrass her by doing it front of him.

"When we settle, we'll put a personal touch on this place. Just like with the boys' room!" Alaska smiled at the girls. Eagerly the Europeans nodded, glad he couldn't read minds.

"What we going to do with the wall?" Vienna whispered to Czech.

"Do as I always do. Leave it and let West do it." Czech shrugged. If right on cue, Germany opened the door and marched in. And with that, Czech commented "You're an angel."

"As so I've been told." Her brother growled, grabbing a set of drawers from the opposite wall. He dragged the drawers over to the barely-purple wall so it covered a chunk of the wall.

"Brother West?"

"Do as Vatican always do. Cover it up." Germany winked as he left, leaving Moscow to walk in by himself.

Moscow glanced around the room. He didn't fancy his chances in a pink and purple room. The only blue was the one blue bed that Czech had changed for Alaska. He didn't fancy his chances with the already-full wardrobe. Alaska was making do with the drawers. Oh well, Moscow sighed in his head, this will be like sleeping over at Auntie Ukraine's.

Without a word, Moscow sat himself on a purple bed and plopped his suitcase beside him. Silently, he grabbed his toiletries, his mobile, his Winnie the Pooh and pyjamas and placed them on his pillow. He then exited the room to set up his toiletries.

* * *

><p>Niigata felt like an absolute alien. She hardly remembered who any of these people were and had nothing in common with them. Dublin and Runcorn were having their 12th turn on the karaoke, Vatican City was reading a book she never really heard of (the Bible) and Copenhagen was still unpacking.<p>

"Guten tag world beyond this door!" A voice shouted from behind the door. Copenhagen grinned without looking up from the drawers. Cheering, Dublin and Runcorn paused their karaoke sing off whilst Niigata stared blankly at the Italian. Vatican smiled to himself.

"Back already is we?" Dublin shouted as he let Alaska in.

"Couldn't stand one more second of Night core!" Alaska gasped, as if it was suffocating him.

"We're doing karaoke!" Runcorn exclaimed.

"That's even worse!" Alaska laughed as he sat himself down next to Vatican. Niigata still didn't have a clue what was going on, but the thought of dancing to night core sounded wonderful.

"Can I go and see the night core?" Niigata asked Vatican meekly. Strategically, Niigata decided he looked the nicest; his warm Bambi eyes and warm smile.

"Of course you can my little lavender." Niigata wasn't too sure being compared to lavender was good, but oh well. She went anyway.

"What takes you to our humble domain?" Copenhagen asked Alaska. The trio sat in front of Alaska like children sitting in front of a parent about to read a story. Vatican closed his Bible but stayed where he was.

"I just told you! Moscow and Czech are doing some dance-off game with Night core."

"And Vienna?"

"She's doing' the electric piano part of the game, isn't she?" Alaska huffed.

"Any funny stories since the few hours you left us?" Runcorn questioned.

"Moscow accidently put my boxers on. All we heard was a rip and a yelp." Alaska's mouth twitched at the memory.

"So that was what it was? We thought Vat heard about my BerlinxVatican campaign!" Dublin commented. Uncertainly, everyone glanced at Vatican. He didn't make a sound and his smile was still tainted his lips.

"Anything else?"

"Czech's innuendos. Hilarious. If only Moscow understood why Vienna was jumping out of the window." Alaska winked at his fellow boys (and girl).

They all giggled and started telling jokes, which I can't tell you because they weren't appropriate for a T fanfiction. Alaska and Copenhagen stopped laughing once they heard what Runcorn had to say. Vatican became very alarmed indeed. So alarmed in fact that he went to visit the other team.

*********************** (Who needs lines when you have flowers?)***********************

Vatican dashed across the landing faster than Italy runs in retreat. He opened up the unfamiliar pink door and rushed in.

He found Niigata singing, Czech playing a guitar, Vienna playing an electric piano and Moscow dancing.

"Let's see Tokyo try and beat this high score!" Moscow giggled, as he carried on dancing. Vatican soon realised that they were playing a game on the TV (which was stolen from The Staff Room). It was like a dance game and music game rolled into one. They played modern, well known songs sped up and high-pitched. With little remixes too. Vatican, often stuck listening to choirs and opera, began getting a headache very quickly.

He also began to notice that they were very good at this game. They were bound to be: Czech played the guitar in a band; Vienna had been playing the piano since she was a settlement; Moscow attended a dance school and Niigata just loved music.

"VATY! GRAB THE TAMBORINE!" Czech shouted above the music. Reluctantly Vatican did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Once Alaska had gotten too annoyed by Runcorn and Dublin's silliness, he went back to the NFF's room to find Vatican unconscious on the floor. Runcorn and Niigata dragged him back to his right room. After fanning Vatican, he soon came about.<p>

"Ber-Berlin? Is tha-that you a-again?" Vatican asked limply, struggling open his eyes.

"No. It's me, Dublin."

"Dub-lin? Hmmm?" Vatican's eyes kept closing after a battle to open them.

"Yes. All the others have gone to bed." Dublin whispered as he fidgeted with his kilt.

"Have the British captured me?"

"No, this is your room." He wasn't getting anywhere. The Italians limbs batted around violently.

"Lies. Where is Roma?" Dublin stood up. What on Earth was going on? Why was Vatican acting oddly? And what was he going to do? Who was Roma?

"Roma is... busy." Dublin lied.

"ITALIA! ITALIA! PATER! PADRE! BABBO!" Vatican cried out, his body becoming more violent. (Italy, Italy, father, father, daddy).

Dublin, not 100% stupid, recognised Italia as a cognate. So the Irishman did what he thought was best: Get Italy.

* * *

><p>With the fainting of Vatican, the new NFF room had become very silent. Czech had predicted that the first night would be more like a silly sleepover, not as boring as this. Moscow was sound asleep, cuddling up to his Winnie the Pooh. Alaska was still up, reading a James Bond book. Vienna was listening to her iPod, which meant she could've been asleep for all Czech cared.<p>

"Moscow isn't what I first thought he would be," Alaska told Czech. "I thought he'd be sportier, manly but he's more like a little girl."

"Shut it, Alaska." Vienna snapped sharply.

"I thought you'd know him from when you lived with Russia." Czech quizzed the American state.

"I never met him properly. I was always hanging out with Kaliningrad. But I did meet St. Petersburg." Alaska shuddered. His voice was bitter and cold.

"He is a complete moron." Czech nodded.

"It's weird. You're dating Russia, Vienna's dating his son and I hate them both." Alaska growled.

"Perhaps the strings of fate are pulling us together due to one factor." Alaska's head whipped round to Moscow.

"He talks in his sleep." Czech explained to Alaska. By now Czech was sat on Alaska's bed and Alaska had put his book down.

"Still, I thought Moscow would be more like his brother." Alaska whispered. When Vienna was listening to music, she couldn't hear the outside world. But she could once it got to the softer, quieter part of her symphonies.

"Seriously, Alaska, you are treading on icy ground." Czech whispered back. Alaska stared back, confused. "Look, Moscow's behaviour is due to his brother and his father."

"How?"

"Moscow is Russia's son so he's inherited the..." Czech pointed to her temple "Russia always wanted a daughter so Moscow acts this way to please him. Ballet is Moscow's way of grabbing Russia's attention. And the rest just falls into sync."

Alaska nodded meekly.

"He is violent. He is 'manly'. He is a monster. But he's a teddy bear." Czech pointed to Moscow's sleeping head. "You know Vilnius? The Lithuanian?"

Alaska nodded again, remembering him getting voted out on the first vote.

"His servant. Battered in more way than one. Same with the others." Czech explained further. "That's why Vienna worries me so. I don't want to hurt her and yet I don't want him to hurt her."

Alaska's mouth hung open ever so slightly. Czech was worried about Vienna? How close were they?

"I bet you a quarter that Vienna's iPod is playing S&M by Rihanna!" Czech grinned, breaking the perfectly deep moment. Alaska grinned back, so he approached the sleeping aristocrat. He was a bit shocked when he thought about Vienna listening to such a... errrrr... odd song!

As he stole Vienna's ear plugs like a ninja and popped them into his own ears, he saw a pair of violet eyes glare at him.

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey kids!" America's voice boomed into the blueyellow/green room. Emitting a few grunts, the teenagers woke up.

"Good morning you wanker." Runcorn puffed, sounding just like his father. Eventually the teens got ready, America not moving from his spot.

"Where's Dublin?" The girls were in the bathroom getting changed, so it was just Runcorn. It felt alien to get changed in the main room without Dublin's voice commenting "Nice bum!" "Sexy nipples!".

"I'm not telling you." America grinned; glad he knew a secret that Runcorn didn't. Blankly Runcorn stared at him. He hated it when people knew things he didn't, especially when it involved his best mate.

"Where's the Bambi-boy?" Niigata questioned. The small girl just got out of the bathroom from getting changed and she really didn't know Vatican's name.

"Good question! Where is he?" Runcorn told Niigata before quizzing America. The hero grinned once more. Then he zipped his mouth to show his silence. After a few minutes of Runcorn's intense death stare, he unzipped his mouth.

"Prussia said to come down to the EHoT once you done." America smirked cockily and exited the room.

* * *

><p>They all stood in the EHoT. There was so much tension that you could practically eat it. The mustardy walls, with their stains from food fights, meant nothing. Neither did the grimy tables. Or England's serving corner with its burnt tuna (don't ask).<p>

Runcorn's pea eyes could kill, if looks could kill. They aimed a death ray to America. A death ray that even Russia never wanted to eat. Niigata stood awkwardly, not too sure on what the atmosphere that dominated the room was all about. Copenhagen giggled nervously, eyes scanning the room for something to lighten the room. Moscow's violet eyes stared coldly out of the window, on to where the Dock of Mock was. The Russian's arms were wrapped around his beloved Austrian, as if someone was trying to take her away from him. Vienna looked upwards, wondering what had happened to Moscow in his sleep. His aurora reflected his brother's (angry, angst, far away) and wasn't childish or cute anymore. Czech bit her lip and glanced over to Alaska. He couldn't even look back.

"Alright everyone-" Prussia was cut off by an eager (if you can call it that) Runcorn.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY TEAM MEMBERS?" Prussia looked over to America and then smiled.

"Don't worry; they'll meet up with you in the Hotel."

"Hotel?" Vienna choked out.

"Ja! This episode's challenge is..." Prussia mimed hitting drums "working at a hotel! Viewers are going to request guest stars and we've already got the Nelson's Eye Patch team there! And the cast of ilurrrverussia's Fanfiction Teenage Diaries will be there too! You guys are going to be cleaning, serving, etc. etc. etc.!"

"WOAH!" the whole group gasped and whistled.

"Wait, you mean the one that I had to pack for, and then I had to un-pack once I got there and then had to re-pack to get to here, and then re-packed here... And now I need to do it again!" Copenhagen whined.

"That one!"

"You mean Shadow's Hotel?"

"Nien, as if we'd make you work at the hotel the winner stays at! No, you're going to work at CNH!"

"OMD!"

"FUDGE YEAH!"

"And before you can ask any questions, we're going to go for a commercial break!" Prussia chuckled to the camera.

"We are?" Canada asked.

"Ja, we are." Prussia glared at Canada.

**I know. I wanted some drama since we've been lacking so... yeah! Review and tell us if you like the new style, who you want to be staying as a guest at the hotel (Hetalia and non-Hetalia) and tell me stuff about Chuck Norris. Or if you have any ideas! **

**ilurrrverussia, over and out!**


	15. Hotel of Drama (Part Dos)

**~~~~~~~~~~Filler Chapter~~~~~~~**

"Good day my awesome viewers! Und welcome back to Hetalia: House of Drama!" Prussia's voice boomed. Instead of the normal white house and emerald scenery, he was stood in front of a blue mansion with water fountains everywhere. In the corner of the camera Canada recorded Runcorn drowning in one of the fountains.

"Gather round! Gather round!" Russia shouted, waving his arms around quite dramatically. Everyone, once they got over their impressive surroundings, did as they were told.

"Here is what's going to happen. Each team will be given a floor to look after. The customers on those floors have cards. They will tip the team on how they see fit. The team with the most tips will win this chapter and won't lose an extra member. Niigata is only helping out this chapter due to Wellington Boots only having three members." America explained and then let Prussia carry it on.

"Of course, this is Chuck Norris' Hotel so there will be Narnia and Candyland and other obstacles in the way. Because the hotel is awesome like me, it is also magical, so be careful bitches!" Prussia explained further. "Wellington Boots, follow your team mentor up the stairs to level 2C." Runcorn couldn't help but wonder how Prussia could say such ridiculous things in his job but didn't burst out into giggles. Seriously, Runcorn pondered further, how he could say 'Narnia, Chuck Norris', and 'Candyland' all in the same sentence

Runcorn and Niigata watched the scarlet staircase that stood in the middle of the grand hall, with great eagerness. They couldn't help but wonder who was going to lead them in their quest to get around the hotel. Runcorn was hoping it was Shadow the Hedgehog from ilurrrverussia's Shadow's Hotel. Niigata was kind of hoping it'd be someone nice but strict to keep her team members in order, like Germany, for example.

A figure made their way down the stairs. From what Niigata could see, it was a tall figure and very slim too. From what Runcorn could see, the figure had a nice bum. And once the figure came nearer, the two stared at him, mildly intrigued. The figure approached nearer, revealing its true colours. It was a man with ink-black hair and blood eyes both of which stood out in contrast to his ivory skin.

"Niigata, Runcorn, this is Sebastian. Sebastian this is Niigata and Runcorn."

Sebastian nodded towards both of them, a charming smile tugging at his lips as the presenter introduced the twosome to their team-leader. Niigata was scared. This man didn't look at all kindly strict like Germany. No, this man looked far too scary for her liking. Runcorn sighed, wondering when his boredom would end for him to see Vatican and Dublin again.

"Team Wellington's Boots, Sebastian will see you to your quarters." The albino turned round whilst Sebastian lead his team up the winding staircase and into nothingness. Runcorn glued his eyes onto the carpet; Niigata kept her eyes one the wall.

The journey to CHW was filled with a long, awkward silence, with the only sounds being made were their breathing and the waves crashing against the boat. This, Runcorn feared, was just the beginning to the never-ending silence.

"Napoleon's Flip Flops, you will be dealing with floor 2D." Prussia said dismally as his eyes gazed at the team. They didn't look at all like a team. Alaska's frosty blue eyes seemed to stare at everything and anything with a cold, harsh glare. His arms were crossed in defence and his lips were set into a thin line.

However, Czech's problem wasn't anything like that. Unlike Alaska, who ejected anger and hate towards everyone in the room, Czech was doing the opposite. She grinned and laughed cheerfully at anything that was said. She poked Alaska playfully and pulled on Vienna's hair. She avoided looking or even breathing near Moscow.

Vienna had a different face altogether. It was a look that Prussia and Czech both saw one time too many. Not that Vienna and Austria regularly pulled this face, just that they didn't like seeing it. In Czech's eyes, it was like the sun had given up and let the rain come out. That look of surrendering, the look of giving up, it could have ripped the moon into two. With her violet eyes staring at the arms that were wrapped around her, Vienna's surrender-face wasn't seen by her Russian protector. His own amethyst eyes were closed, his mouth moving but nothing coming out. Prussia delicately thought that he was barking mad.

"Who's our mentor?" Alaska asked dimly, breaking the staring contest the albino was participating in.

A tall, blond male skipped down the stairs. He radiated sparkles and flowers around him, in large contrast to Alaska's daggers and guns radiation. Even the new male could see he had a massive problem on his pale hands.

"I'm Tamaki; you shall call me your King or Daddy." Tamaki bounced up and down. His eyes flickered across the team before he turned to Prussia. "Where's Napoleon's Flip Flops?"

"Ciao~!" Italy talked into the camera. He was in a white pillow-padded room. The camera could barely pick up his voice from the screaming coming from behind him. He grinned regardless.

"It's your two favourite sub-hosts! Me and my side-kick Italy!" America shouted louder. His grin was more awkward than that of his comrade's.

"Ve~~! We're going to be interrupting you're episodes to give you the latest gossip, jokes and reminders."

"And The Author might even make us our own chapter full of outtakes!"

"HOORAY!"

Romano gave out a mumbled grumble. He wasn't that bothered in the slightest. He was more bothered by the fact his brother wasn't crying from the shouting from behind them. Suddenly the grumpy Italian brother noticed the Yankee's eye beginning to twitch. As the screams began to become more and more intense, so did America's twitch.

"Dude, can we do something? Y'know, to shut him up." America poked the happy Italian brother to get his message across.

"Si!" Italy nodded sharply. He made a waving gesture to someone off screen, who then came over.

"Italy-san, may I suggest our back-up hosts and America go into another room? You need to be here for Vatican-san." The raven-haired nation whispered into his ally's ear. Italy nodded solemnly, secretly upset that his presenting career was coming to an abrupt end so soon.

So, America and Japan walked over to another back-up room, leaving Romano and Italy in the white-padded room. Once they set up, the camera showed that Sweden and Switzerland was there the whole time.

"We'll check up on the Italians soon! Right now, we're on reminder-duty. Ain't that right, guys?" No cheesy grin could hide America's discomfort. Whose bright idea was it to put Sweden and Switzerland as back-up presenters?

"Ja, we're going to remind you about teams." Sweden grunted. He still spoke in his usual serious tone with his cool accent but I'm too lazy to put in apostrophes.

"In team Wellington's Boots: Runcorn, Niigata, Vatican, Dublin and Sebastian from Black Butler!" Switzerland was quickly getting the hang of this, oh so he thought.

"In team Napoleon's Flip Flops: Moscow, Vienna, Czech, Alaska and Tamaki from Ouran High school Host Club!" America's presenting skills slaughtered Switzerland's. The smaller nation couldn't help but feel put out by this.

"Wellies shall be looking after corridor 2C! We shall tell you who are in that dorm once the surprise factor has gone."

"Nappies-" Suddenly Sweden burst out laughing. He laughed and laughed whilst his co-presenters stared at him. Japan walked on to the set, trying to calm the Swede down. His attempts were to no haven.

"We're going to go back to Canada." Switzerland said as he turned the camera around to face him.

"This is our landing, 2C." The dark haired man told his co-workers as they walked pass a sign saying "2C" in big, bold, blue letters. He continued to walk pass the marigold-patterned wall paper and the clean white doors. They gently glided into a stringy room at the end of the landing. Upon opening the door unmasked how unpleasant it was inside. Hideous green wallpaper decorated the walls; at least Runcorn thought it was the wallpaper. Or was it the mould? The floor was a damp burgundy. The only furniture in the room was a desk which held a telephone and some card readers. Runcorn looked around. When they meant a guest room, they literally meant _a room_. The air smelt old and musty. Niigata's worries seemed to multiply by the minute.

"Where do we sleep? Where do we eat? Where do I charge my music player?" Niigata spoke out loud. She didn't mean to speak; it just flew out of her mouth. She looked at Runcorn and Sebastian. Sebastian bit his lip for a moment before smiling at her.

"I will try and make it suitable. In the meantime, we'll have to sleep on the floor." The two teenagers opened their mouths to find no words coming out.

_Great,_ Runcorn thought, _I'm stuck with "silent but probably deadly" Niigata. _

Niigata didn't know what to make of it. Stuck in a room with a weird English kid and a butler with red eyes. Couldn't end well, she decided.

Making them jump, the phone rang. Cautiously Runcorn answered, as if the phone might have sprung from its holder and attacked him.

"Hello?"

"We're giving you all a day off. You start tomorrow. Today just unpack and perhaps have a chill out. For Wellington Boots, you may want to pick your homies up from White Wall. See you." Instantly Runcorn recognised it as a recording of America's voice. It had that dried up ring to it. He turned around to his team members and said:

"We've got to pick up Vatican and Dublin."

Czech listened to the recording of America's voice. She nodded to herself with every word that came from the phone. At first she became anxious, another day to tolerate the bad mood that cloaked itself around her comrades. Soon she realised that this first day might be all that she needed. Today she'd give those team-talks and enough morale to send them dizzy. Sort everything out and get them all to settle down. At least get them to start talking. That was Czech's amazing idea. Now, how would she put it into action?

"From this moment onwards, I'm the captain."

"Sure."

"Knock yourself out."

"But I'm the King!"

"Vhatever."

Great, she sighed internally, they're so enthusiastic.

"Sit, everyone, sit." Doing what they were told, they all sat down. Alaska sat on the far right of them room; Moscow sat at the far left. Tamaki sat awkwardly at middle of the back whilst Vienna sat at the front middle. Czech sat in the exact centre as all eyes were on her. This made the nation grin.

"Tomorrow we will be working together as Napoleon's Flip Flops. And, quite frankly, we need a team-talk. Now I know we've had our differences.

"I mean, Alaska, we all know you're totally either hitting on my Vi-babe or well jell of Mossy's rock hard abs. Or both." Czech smiled. Her speech was working. Alaska sent a glare of death but at least Vienna was spluttering with laughter.

"And Mosky, we all know you lurrrve my li'l Austrian prin, even though you're knocked up in the head and can kill two people with just one fist." Moscow smiled as Czech's voice said the first part. Then the taller capital's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the rest. The poor Russian never knew he had something wrong with him.

"And my Edelweiss, you're a dumbo. An idiot. A naive little girl. You're just as smothered with the Russian lad as he is of you. But, like I just said, his head ain't screwed on." Czech explained, nodding at her own wisdom.

"And you, Tamaki, you're a newbie. So just observe."

She looked around the room. The blonde newbie nodded in reply. The Austrian was grinding her teeth. The American raised an eyebrow, still huddled up in his own bubble. The Russian stared back at Czech with a sense of confusion on his face.

"You have no right to complain about Moscow!" Vienna's voice screeched against the mouldy walls. "Your boyfriend is just as insane and powerful than he is, even more so!"

"Now wait..." The teenager in question stood up. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm... normal... Da, I am normal." He was trying to convince no one but himself.

"Moscow?" As her words flew out, the tallest person's knees began to shake.

"Sit down. I have something to say." Alaska gripped Moscow by his shoulders and forced him down. Then Alaska walked to his corner of the room.

"I don't care what Vienna does in her love life. If she wants to end up as Austrian mince that's up to her. I don't care about any of you. All I care about is winning. If that includes getting on with you all, then count me in." Alaska stated monotonously. That statement stabbed Czech in the heart. She had lost Alaska's friendships so easily. She gazed over at Vienna; her cheeks were still red with anger. Fudge...

"I agree."

"Da, of course."

"I'm in already."

Czech looked around her. Her speech had back-fired big time. She'd lost all of them. Just by being cheerful. So, with a sigh, she said her line that admitted her defeat.

"Starting from today, we are acquaintances."

Sebastian and Niigata waited outside the room. Sebastian was tutting to himself, wiping here and there with his towel. Niigata hummed a little tune to herself. Neither of them knew what was lurking behind the door.

"What's going on?" Runcorn whispered to Dublin. His Irish friend's face was pale and looked horrible compared to his bright ginger hair.

"Vatican has gone into shock."

The further Runcorn entered the room, the more he could see what Dublin meant. The Catholic was lying on the floor. One minute he looked like an angel, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was slightly parted. The next minute he was screaming like a banshee, his limbs flying everywhere. He shouted out angrily in Latin.

"ITALIA!"

"I'm here, baby!" Feliciano ran pass the two soon followed by Romano. The two Italians huddled around their "baby", frantically kissing his face.

"Italia..."

"Si! I'm here. So is Romano." Italy grabbed his little boy's hand and squeezed it.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a special white room. Your friends are here."

"Rome? Holy See? Kitty?"

"No but Dublin and Runcorn are here!" Italy said hopefully. Vatican rolled around.

"They don't like me. They don't talk to me. They ignore me. So does the others." He whispered. Romano's head shot up.

"Is that true?!" The darker Italian's voice shouted. The two outsiders jumped.

"I must try harder to be nice to them." The darkest Italian murmured. He grabbed hold of his father's hand and stroked it. "I love you."

Runcorn wanted to laugh once he saw Romano's eyes brim with droplets of water.

"My little baby..." Romano wept all over Vatican's hair. Italy soon followed. Dublin and Runcorn stepped forward.

"How are we going to fix him?" Runcorn asked the room in general. Romano's head shot up once again. His face contorted underneath the tears.

"WE?! YOU MEAN ME! DON'T YOU EVEN LOOK AT HIM YOU F*ING B*ST*RD! YOU PUT HIM IN THIS STATE!" Romano screamed hysterically. Vatican whimpered. This made Romano stop in his tracks and turn to his baby boy. Vatican's limbs relaxed, so did his breathing. And within a minute, his eyes flickered open, his usual smile on his face.

"Good morning Daddies." He sat up and smiled at the other two. "Good morning Runcorn, good morning Dublin."

"Good morning!" Dublin smiled, some joy reappearing to his face. This made Runcorn calmer.

"Ready to go Vatican?"

"Si!" The small Italian dashed out before his fathers could drag him back down. Dublin noticed this once he saw Romano's clutches fail to capture his son.

"Wake up." A foot prodded Czech stomach. She growled, her instincts telling her to punch whoever it was once she was done sleeping. Her senses alerted her that there were more people moving in the room.

"It's like a sleepover!" She heard Moscow's childish voice giggle. After letting out a groan, she sat up and opened her eyes to the room. Moscow was already washed and dressed and beaming happiness. Alaska stood over her, a peevish look on his face. Tamaki sat on the table, kicking his lengthy legs. However Vienna was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's-"

"Getting changed behind the table."

"Thanks," Mumbling to Alaska, she kicked her sleeping bag into the side of the room. She walked over to her suitcase and retrieved her clothes. "Where do I get changed?"

"Bathroom." Alaska answered her blankly. He was already in his jeans and t-shirt and was scribbling on a piece of paper. Czech sighed, remembering last night's events, and got changed. The bathroom wasn't much better than the main room, wallpaper committing suicide off the walls. It was an ugly emerald colour that clashed with the filthy scarlet toilet. Suddenly Czech realised the toilet wasn't supposed to be red. It was supposed to be white. She shivered and rushed her army vest overhead. Then she pulled up her camouflage trousers and made her way back into the small main room, where her head was attacked by an object.

"You are now the queen!" Moscow proclaimed once he fixed the object on her head. Czech stared at him, not too sure whether he was mocking her or being genuine. She puffed out her cheeks and took the object off her head. It was a paper crown with little jewels drawn on it.

"Oh Your Awesomeness, what on Earth is I to do today?" Vienna curtsied graciously. Except she lost her balance and ended up on the floor, landing on her rear. She giggled nervously as she looked up at Czech. Czech's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Are you mocking me or what?" Czech asked, her arms crossed and her army boots ready to kick. She decided that rather than kicking Vienna she'd kick Moscow and make her watch. Yes, she thought evilly, death by kicking. Her train of thoughts soon screeched to a halt when Vienna smirked and poked her forehead.

"Do you not know me?"

Vienna poked her cheek.

"You're stuck with me Anastasia!" Czech grinned and growled playfully at the mention of her human name.

"That's Anna to you, missy!" Czech grabbed Vienna's waist and hauled her up on to her feet.

"Besides, your boyfriend is called Nicholas! What an old fashioned name!" The girls both looked at Moscow who seemed to be in a world of his own. This was confirmed when he whispered something about Winnie the Pooh.

"So, since you're the queen." Alaska yawned, stretching his arms. "What are we doing today?"

Czech grinned. A part from Alaska, who still seemed to be sulking, the others seemed to have forgiven her overnight. Which was kind of a waste of argument, Czech concluded.

"Vienna, do you still have your OCD that you inherited from Germany?"

Vienna smiled and nodded.

"Ja, as long as I don't have to do anything physical. Got that part from my father." Vienna winked back at her cocky queen. Her queen turned to the tall Russian boy.

"And how about you? Are you as strong as your father?"

Moscow smiled and nodded.

"Da, I'm just like my father."

The ivory-haired girl turned to Alaska and Tamaki.

"Alaska, you are to check on our floor and see who we're looking after and perhaps dig out some information on them. Tamaki, you are to follow these instructions." Czech winked and whispered gently into the French boy's ear.

Niigata smiled as she grabbed the robes from the floor. Vatican was currently in the bathroom, scrubbing the whole surface with Runcorn's toothbrush. The tanned Italian boy decided not to get his robes dirty and was doing the task just in a pair of shorts. The Japanese girl blushed as Vatican's brown eyes caught her staring at his back. He smiled shyly and continued the chore at hand.

"Niigata, will you pass me the bleach, please?"

Niigata nodded as Vatican said his request, careful not to spill the liquid. The Catholic nodded his approval and gratitude and then turned to continue.

Niigata left the bathroom and went back to the main room. Runcorn scraped off the wallpaper, blissfully unaware of what his colleague was doing with his toothbrush. Sebastian was removing the furniture so Dublin had an easier chance of removing the carpet.

"We're getting the headquarters clean before starting work." The ginger laughed as he bent down to strip the carpet. Unfortunately this meant Niigata got to see his "full moon".

"Niigata," Runcorn turned to her, "Will you be a darling and take over Dublin's job? He's going off to check out the guests on 2C and 2D."

"But 2D isn't our floor." Niigata whispered as she grabbed the carpet from where Dublin left off. The Irish capital grinned and winked at her cheekily.

"No worries, love." He laughed. "Prussia didn't set any rules!" And with that, Niigata watched the immature fellow run out the door. Sebastian shook his head in, sighing.

"Please do not fret but some of our objects have gone missing. I shall replace them at once. I'll be right back." Sebastian informed them before disappearing himself.

"I got the requested items!" The blond French boy rejoiced once he got back from his little adventure. He dragged a trolley behind him and stepped into the transformed main-room. Vienna sat on a desk at the front of the room, with her back turned as she dictated to Moscow.

"More left, Moscow."

"Da, Vienna."

"That's perfect Moscow."

"Thank you, Vienna." A blush rose to both of their cheeks as they looked away. Moscow admired his handiwork whilst Vienna looked at her list of things to do. The main-room now had baby-pink walls with a long white desk, which sat the phone and the card-machines, near the door. The mat was a creamy white. Alaska hammered planks of wood to the walls to create shelves.

"Why are we changing the room when we'll be gone in a few days?" Moscow asked the room as he passed the American boy a nail.

"It needs to be perfect for when Russia comes round." Vienna giggled, patting Tamaki on the back. "Her Majesty wants it to be perfect for when they-"

"That'll be enough Vienna." Czech hissed at her best friend. She stepped down from the desk and walked towards Tamaki and his trolley. "Impressive, where did you get these from?"

"Stole them from Prussia, Canada, the other team and Russia gave me the white desk." Tamaki grinned.

"Nice! Ally, did you get the information on our roomies?"

Alaska turned round, his eyebrow ever so slightly raised. He narrowed his blue eyes at her and growled.

"Yes. We have France and Prussia in one room, a Belgian detective called Hercule, Austria and Russia in another room, a German boy called Berlin and two ginger twins called Hikaru and Karou."

Tamaki spluttered. When he was asked to be a guest star in Hetalia: House of Drama, he didn't know the Hitachi twins would join also! He thought he'd be cleansed of the Host Club's activities; the guest and the hosts alike.

Now he was beginning to wonder why he said yes. The girls on his team weren't giving him much attention. They were too concentrated with arguing with the American boy in the corner. But he did get attention from the Russian boy. The Russian adolescent seemed transfixed by him, his eyes forever staring at Tamaki's gold locks. Forever reaching out just to pat his shoulder. Forever with his mouth ajar. But Tamaki didn't want his attention. He got quite creeped out by that Moscow person. He reminded him of Nekozowa; they were both Russian and weird.

"Good Alaska! I'll post our business number in their doors so they know who to call when they need help."

The Queen of Flip Flops nodded and gathered up some pieces of paper. The team nodded in reply, as if she was asking a question.

It became easier quite quickly. Moscow and Alaska installed the furniture into their desired positions, being supervised underneath the Austrian's bespectacled observant eyes. Tamaki lounged around, his mind wandering back to Haruhi and Japan. When Czech came back, her eyes were gleaming happily.

"Well, I did my part. Prussia says for the rest of the day we can relax and get to know one another." Czech bounced to her "throne" (a black couch with her suitcase proudly beside it).

"But you all know enough about me..." Vienna tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, one of her plaits moving to the other side to expose her neck. "I'm a boring Austrian girl who plays the piano."

"I have a question!" Moscow waved his hand eagerly, like a fish out of water.

"Ja?"

"Why does your accent always change?"

Vienna shrugged, smiling widely.

"It likes to be fickle."

"And you, Tamaki!" Moscow pointed at the blonde boy accusingly, "I've watched every episode of Ouran High School Host Club and not once have I seen you with a proper French accent! Where did it go?!"

Tamaki raised his hand to stroke his chin, acting as dramatic as he could.

"What do you mean by French accent, my dear fellow?"

Vienna grinned and looked at her queen. The frosty-haired queen grinned back. Anyone with eyes could see that they were communicating telepathically. Then, in an instant, the twosome fell to their knees and began wailing, their hands flapping everywhere.

"OH NON! ZHE WORLD EES NIGH! QUICK! SNOG ZHE BREETEESH!"

Moscow giggled. A small smile tugged at the corners of Alaska's mouth. They both knew they were impersonating France. Tamaki, however, look mildly insulted.

"I don't know a single person in the world who talks like that."

"Fair enough." Czech leaned back further into her throne. Her subjects (apart from a grumpy so-and-so) climbed over the desk and sat around her couch.

Alaska scowled in the corner. His mood was not lightening up anytime soon. He was stuck in a room full of imbiciles, in his opinion. They had a row with Czech in the evening and then they all forgave her in the morning. This annoyed the American to a great extent. It showed they didn't have back-bone. His eyes narrowed to Moscow. Jealousy sank its teeth into Alaska's heart, its poison damaging his brain. Not that he would admit it, mind you. Rage boiled from his feet to his head. In his eyes, Moscow was the problem. He started the trouble. He revealed Vienna's irrational side. And this, in turn, made Czech insult him.

He wasn't jealous of Moscow. Of course he wasn't. How could he be? He was an intelligent, healthy American with all that he needed in life. He didn't need love. Moscow, on the other hand, followed Vienna like a stray puppy. Moscow was a deranged Russian in need of medical help. So there was no reason for Czech to say that he was jealous. But, deep inside the strings of his heart, he knew there was some truth. He wasn't sure why but he knew that his heart was jealous of something Moscow possessed. Something that he himself didn't.

His thought trailed off into the back of his brain when a hand tapped his shoulder. He spun round to see the Russian himself stood there.

"Alaska, we need to talk..."

**Guys, I'm so sorry you waited this long for a piece of dribble. I was going to make this part longer but I thought it would be too over-whelming. Next chapter Moscow's going to have a chat with Alaska, we'll find out about whom Team Wellington Boots' guests are, Copenhagen will turn up once more, the teams are going to finally interact with the guests at the hotel and all hell will break loose. Trust me; I've planned the next part. It's going to be so much fun!**

**I want to say sorry for those of you who are Team Wellington Boots fans. It seems I can't make any drama out of their team. Dublin and Runcorn are two hooligans who laugh at everything (their character sheet has nothing for me to play with), Vatican's too nice to make any real drama (...Find out next chapter!) and Niigata's shy... Just shy... Perhaps I'll make Dublin and Runcorn fall out? Give Niigata a love interest? I don't know, I don't know. **

**We're always open for suggestion for future ideas! Oh, and someone tell me all they know about Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Who. Thanks.**

**Byieeee!**

**ilurrrverussia**


	16. Honey, I've Lost The OCs

"Now, what is the plan for this chap- I mean, episode?" A certain presenter asked a certain otaku. Japan had got the headgear and producer look but spoilt the prestige by wearing a "Can I Be Kawaii Now?" t-shirt. Prussia, in a silver tuxedo, looked quite bored.

"We have to notify the audience…" Japan mumbled, uncomfortably shifting around as he realised that Canada had put the camera on him.

"Ahhh, ja! I remember now, keseses!" Prussia laughed loudly, giving Japan an affectionate slam on the back. Japan sighed to himself and sneaked back to being behind the curtain.

"Mr Prussia, we only have a limited amount of time, please do hurry!" Canada whispered from behind the camera. Prussia stared blankly at the camera, not hearing Canada. So, feeling mighty brave suddenly, France kicked Prussia off the stage and winked at the camera.

"Bonjour! If you are the owners of Vatican, Niigata, Alaska, Czech, Moscow, Dublin, Runcorn, Copenhagen or Vatican, can you please tell us information about them? We have misplaced them, would you believe?" France started laughing at this statement. Prussia, refusing to surrender, climbed back on the stage and whacked France's head with his mike.

"They ran off, you idiot! Anyway, we cannot continue until we get this information—"

"Then we can find them!" Canada chipped in enthusiastically.

"Thank you!" France exclaimed, retreating to behind the curtain to harass an English gentleman.

"Hetalia!"

**The document with the OC information sheets got deleted. Please re-send me the information. Thank you.**

**ilurrrverussia**


End file.
